The Master of Discipline
by lord of the land of fire
Summary: Can one ordinary man bring light into darkness and change the heart of a woman who believes only in violence? How much can one man really accomplish? Can he change the world?
1. An Interview

**Author's Notes: **This story idea was inspired by a challenge from 'nfsu-09.'

XXXXXXXXXX

"There something wrong Takami?" Minaka asked as he sipped his morning coffee. She'd just received a phone call that had obviously soured her mood.

"That was my son Minato," she said. "He just failed the entrance exam for Tokyo University. Now he'll have to waste an entire year to get ready to take it a second time."

"Didn't he take any of the other exams?" Minaka asked curiously. He knew Minato was biologically his, but the one and only thing that had ever really mattered to him was his ambition to change the world with his sekirei. Even his love for Takami was a reflection of his one real passion.

"No, we were all sure he would pass so we didn't bother with any backups." She shook her head wearily. "He's actually brilliant; he was top of his class. I honestly don't know why he failed to make it in."

Talking about Minato Minaka felt his interest rising a bit. A frustrated genius? He could relate. "Does he plan to apply to other schools next year?"

Takami shook her head. "No, he wants to stay in Tokyo and go for Tokyo U. again."

"And what do you think?"

"I'll help him I suppose, but really it seems like such a waste. He has so much potential; I just don't understand how this could have happened."

Minaka slowly smiled. "Maybe fate has a different plan for him."

Takami looked at him suspiciously. "You know I don't like it when you start talking about fate and gods and all that nonsense. Minato has nothing to do with any of this. He has a nice normal life and that's how I mean for it to stay."

"What's so wonderful about an ordinary life?" Minaka asked. "Why not give the boy a chance to do something extraordinary?"

"No," she said in a flat dead voice. "I don't want him involved in any of this. I know you, I have no idea what it is you're scheming but I can tell you're scheming something. Whatever it is just forget it." She walked out of his office. "You haven't been involved in his life up until now, keep it that way!"

Seeing her walk away angry only made his smile get wider. He loved Takami; he really did, but not as much as he loved to play with fate.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato was lying on his bed in the motel he was staying at. His mom had called him back and informed him she would give him an allowance and allow him to remain here to go to cram school. The allowance wasn't exactly generous but it would be enough as long as he didn't try to live beyond his means. Tomorrow he would have to start looking for a cheap place he could stay and a cram school he could enroll in to start preparing to retake the test in a year.

_What happened? _He wondered. _Why did I panic like that? _He had taken plenty of tests in High School and never had a problem. But the college entrance exam had been different. Looking back on it there hadn't been anything he hadn't studied for, nothing he shouldn't have been able to answer. But as he'd started to take it the thought had occurred to him that his _entire _future depended on this one test. If he got into Japan's top university he was more or less guaranteed to have a successful life. He would graduate, get a top job, begin a successful career, find a proper wife, have a family, and probably become an important executive with a company.

But only _if _he passed. He suddenly found himself questioning everything he was writing and double checking answers he _knew _were right. He was consumed with self doubt and panic. By the time the exam was over his answer sheet was a mess of corrections and erasure marks. Some questions had been answered three or four times. He had dealt with pressure before but out of nowhere it had just become too much for him.

_What if it happens again? _He thought. What if he spent a year trying to get ready only to fail again? Then what would his life be like? Should he just give up on Tokyo University and aim for a lower level school? How would that affect his life? Would it be worse? All through High School things had always been clear cut, he'd always known what path to follow. Now he was lost.

He was surprised when the phone rang. Not his cell phone but the antique land line that was hooked up by the hotel door. Sliding off his bed he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Sahashi Minato?" A cultured voice on the other end replied.

"Yes, who is this?" Minato asked curiously. He had thought it was the hotel front desk but was now sure it wasn't. The person on the line seemed far to refined to be working at a low end hotel.

"Minato-san, my name is Ichinome Natsuo. I am a recruiter for M.B.I. and I am calling to see if you might be interested in a special position we believe you would be perfect for."

"M.B.I.?" He had of course heard of it, who hadn't? It was one of the world's largest and most well respected multinational corporations. At the moment they were making headlines with their newest medicines as well as their efforts to buy up the capitol. "I'm sorry but you must be mistaken, I'm not even in college yet, there's no way your company would be interested in me."

"Oh I am not mistaken Minato-san," the voice replied. "Sahashi Minato, age 19, recent graduate of Kiabi High School with a perfect 4.0 average and ranked 34th nationally among High School seniors. Mother Sahashi Takami, father is unknown, family also includes a grandmother and younger sister. You recently failed the Tokyo University entrance exam and because you did not take any other entrance exams do not qualify to enter into college at this time."

Minato didn't realize he was gaping and stunned until her heard the man speak up again after a drawn out pause.

"Minato-san? Are you still there Minato-san?"

"Ye... yes I'm here, how did you now all that?"

"It's all part of the public record Minato-san, it wasn't hard to find. Are you convinced now that you are the one we want?"

"Well… yes and no. It's obvious that you're talking to the right person. But I can't see why you would be interested in someone who couldn't even pass the college entrance exam he took."

The voice laughed softly. "Minato-san, there is much more to life than passing test. Tens of thousands of students passed their entrance tests this year. So what? We believe you are uniquely qualified for a position we have. If you accept your starting salary will be 100 million yen per year, that will not include bonuses and stock options. Are you interested?"

"You had me up until then," he said with disappointment. "My mother warned me there were scary people in the capitol and not to trust them. You're some sort of con artist aren't you? Trying to trick me with some ridiculous story about getting a job with a great company for such ridiculous money. There's no way it could be real."

"I assure you that it is Minato-san."

"I'm hanging up now."

"Would you be able to get to M.B.I. Tower tomorrow?" The man asked quickly before he could be cut off. "Would you believe me if the reception desk sent you up to my office on the eightieth floor?"

Minato hesitated. "I might," he said cautiously.

"Then please come by anytime tomorrow and simply give your name to reception. I assure Minato-san that the offer is real and that if you come we will not waste your time."

At the end of the call Minato was telling himself it was a huge waste of time. High School graduates didn't get hired for jobs that paid like that. It had to be a scam of some sort. But no matter how obvious it was that it would be a waste of time he was much too intrigued not to go there.

XXXXXXXXXX

He felt horribly underdressed. He hadn't bought a suit just to take the entrance exam. He was dressed in a button down shirt and slacks and surrounded by men in designer suits and women in the latest office fashion. He stuck out like the country hick that he was. It was very much like being a goldfish surrounded by sharks.

Looking around at the expensive furnishings and the state of the art computers he had to admit that if this was a con it was a damn convincing one. He had been directed up to an office on the eightieth floor and invited to sit in the reception area. Someone had promptly offered him coffee or tea and the secretary was eying him with great interest.

After only a few minutes she invited him to go inside.

When he entered he was very surprised to find what looked like an apartment rather than an office. There was a sofa, chairs, a large screen plasma tv, and even a game system.

There were also three women sitting by a small end table. They all looked up at him as he entered. One had pink hair and was dressed in a black kimono with a sleeve missing. One had a mess of wild unkempt hair and bandages wrapped around her chest and arms. The last silver hair in a long pony tails and was dressed in a black out fit with a long grey coat resting on her shoulders. She was the one who got his attention. She was looking at him with an odd grin and slowly sharpening a katana with a sharpening stone.

Wisk, wisk, wisk she played the stone over the blade while her eyes were on him.

Something about her made him want to turn right around and leave.

All three women were eying whim without comment, as though measuring him and trying to determine what he might be worth.

"Minato-san! So glad you could come!"

Minato turned to see a dapper looking blond haired man in a dark suit extend his hand.

"I'm Natsuo."

"I'm pleased to meet you Natsuo-san," Minato replied and shook his hand weakly. "I hope you'll forgive me for saying that this is a very strange job interview."

Natsuo nodded. "I can understand how you may feel that way. Actually, the job is yours if you want it. I have the contract right here and we are ready to hire you."

"Just like that?" Minato said disbelieving. There were almost too many red flags for him to count. "I'm sorry, but you haven't even told me what this job involves or what makes me qualified."

"The job is to baby sit the three of us and to try and not get in our way." The pink haired girl suddenly spoke up.

The one with the bandages looked over at her. "Why do we need a baby sitter?" She sounded oddly serious and the pink haired girl scowled at her.

The girl with the sword ignored both of them and continued to sharpen her blade.

Natsuo turned to the pink haired one and smiled. "Bentisubasa, please, we've been over this."

"I don't want him for an ashikabi! Why can't we have you?" She demanded.

"What difference does it make?" The bandage girl asked.

Wisk, wisk, wisk the girl with the sword continued to grin at him.

"Minaka wants him to be your ashikabi, and that's that," Natsuo said simply.

"Excuse me but what's going on here?" Minato asked more confused than ever. "What's an ashikabi and who is Minaka?"

"An ashikabi is what you're here to be," Bentisubasa told him resentfully. "And Minaka is the center of the universe, or so he thinks."

The bandage girl laughed.

"I think I'll be going now," Minato said and turned to leave.

"Stay," a woman's voice said sharply.

Minato stopped in his tracks while the others in the room looked at the woman as she stood up and slipped her sword into its sheath. Still grinning at him she began to walk over to where he was standing.

"You're scared of me aren't you?"

He gulped and answered. "Yes."

"That shows you have a well honed survival instinct," the sword woman said as she stood right in front of him. Her grey eyes were staring right into his brown ones while she kept that same maddening grin in place. "What's your name?"

"Minato, Sahashi Minato," he answered.

"Sahashi? But that's…" Bentisubasa began only to be silenced by a motion of the sword woman's hand.

"My name is Karasuba," she said pleasantly. "Tell me, do you believe in fate?"

"Uh, no, not really," he said. "I believe that we each have to take responsibility for the decisions we make."

"Is that a fact?" She sounded amused. "Then how would you like it if I gave you the chance to make your own destiny?"

He looked into her cold grey eyes and could feel the hypnotic power of her stare. "What do you mean?"

She casually grabbed one of the buttons from his dress shirt and yanked it off. She displayed it for a moment before bring it and both hands behind her back. She then brought out both hands in fists. "I'll give you the chance to make your own destiny. Pick the hand with the button and you get the 'job' of being our ashikabi, and I'll even promise to listen to you once in awhile. Pick the other hand and I separate your head from your body."

"Karasuba you can't! He's…" Natsuo cut off with just a look from her.

"Or, if you want you can walk out that door and just leave," she told him. "You can run away."

He looked into her eyes and steadied himself. "A man never runs away."

"Is that so?"

Minato nodded. "I don't understand what's going on here. Why would you kill someone you've just met?"

"It's a test, pure and simple," she replied. "You're a worthless human being and nothing could ever change that. But if you're going to me my ashikabi that will make you at least a tiny bit important to me. I won't have a coward serving as my ashikabi. So prove yourself to me, show me you have guts."

All at once he was reminded of sitting down to take the entrance exam again. Though the situation seemed ridiculous he couldn't help but really believe her when she said she would kill him if he picked wrong. For the second time his entire future rested on a 'test' and picking the right solution. His whole life would change forever or end right now based on his decision. Because there was no chance he was going to run.

"I really don't understand what's going on here, but I choose this one."

He lightly tapped her right hand.

Still grinning she slowly opened it to reveal a single black button.

Karasuba laughed. "Well you're still worthless… but at least you have guts."

In the next second he felt her roughly grab the back of his head and ram his face down to hers. His eyes widened as he felt her mouth on his and her tongue wiggling around inside. As soon as she let go of him he was even more startled to see wings of light appear around her.

Laughing at his confusion she spoke. "Let's watch the world burn together, now and forever."

He had no idea at all just how much his life had just changed.


	2. A Nice Cage

Minaka was seated behind his desk enjoying his morning coffee when the door to his office burst open and Takami stormed in.

"Good morning Takami," he greeted pleasantly. "How are you this…"

Wham!

A mean right cross knocked him out of his seat and caused him to spill coffee all over his pristine white suit.

"You complete and utter bastard! How dare you go behind my back!" She screamed at him.

Despite the severity of her punch he jumped back up to his feet. For a man in his early 40's he was surprisingly spry. "You're upset aren't you?"

"Aaaarr!" She roared in frustration and hit him again.

Neatly getting up once more he put his glasses back in place. "Really Takami, why are you so upset. You should be thanking me."

"Thanking you?! For what? For involving my son in this insanity?!"

"For giving him the chance to be part of this glorious adventure!" Minaka said proudly. "Honestly, how can you compare going to college to being part of this grand and glorious work? He will have an important part in creating a new legend!"

"I don't care about that! Isn't it enough that I'm involved in all this? Why did you have to drag in Minato?"

"It was his fate," Minaka stated calmly. "Think about it. His failure to get into college at exactly this moment. You bringing him to my attention just at this time. Can't you see the hands of the gods in this?"

"The gods have nothing to do with this," she growled. "Fate has nothing to do with this. If he'd called me five minutes later when I wasn't with you he'd be busy looking for a place to stay in Tokyo right now and worrying about getting into cram school. This was **all **your doing!"

He laughed. "Well, it doesn't really matter now does it? Whether it was me or the gods or fate it's done now and it can't be undone."

She desperately wanted to call him a liar and demand he fix things. She didn't want her kind sweet boy to be in the middle of this. She just wanted him to have a nice normal life and be happy. Unfortunately as M.B.I.'s top researcher she knew that was impossible now.

Like it or not he was involved and there was no going back.

"I won't forgive you for this," she promised quietly.

He smiled. Their relationship had always been an invigorating mixture of love and hate. "Well whatever the case don't you think we should invite him up and welcome him to his new home?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"There is really nothing to be worried about," Natsuo said trying to sound reassuring. "You are now a very important man here. Your future is assured."

Minato nodded his head dully. His future was assured. That was the whole reason he's come to Tokyo, why he'd taken the entrance exam. But none of this was what he'd expected. He was dressed even more causally then he had been when he came here yesterday. He had on jeans and a pull on shirt. People had stared at him and a few had even tried to call security before Natsuo dissuaded them. He was still trying to wrap his mind around everything he'd been told yesterday.

He had kissed all three women, well; it would be more accurate to say they had all kissed him. Each time wings of light had appeared along with a crest on the back below the neck. Once that was done they'd explained to him what was going on.

They told him about aliens with super powers called sekirei and their human partners called ashikabi. Told him about the Sekirei Plan and their role in it as the enforcers of its rules. They informed him he was now a part of M.B.I.'s secret organization that would one day change the entire world.

It was a lot for a nineteen year old to take in.

They were now on a private elevator going up to meet Hiroto Minaka, President and CEO of M.B.I. as well as the Director of the mysterious Sekirei Plan. The man who had for some unknown reason chosen him.

Minato looked over to Natsuo nervously. "What… what if I don't want to be a part of this?" Yesterday he'd told Karasuba that men didn't run away. All his life his mom had drilled into him what it meant to be a man. A very large part of that was dealing with all challenges head in without running from them. Now though he was seriously questioning his decision.

The really funny part in all this was that he was now pretty sure that if he took the entrance exam again he would ace it. The pressure of a written test suddenly seemed laughable to him.

Natsou glanced at him and gave him a very slight shake of the head. "Now that would be a problem. You see each sekirei can be winged only once, which means you are now, literally, irreplaceable. Plus you know too much about the sekirei and M.B.I.'s secrets. I'm afraid we're a bit like the Yakuza, once you're in you can't get out." He suddenly grinned. "Actually it's a bit like being a eunuch in imperial China I suppose."

"A eunuch?" Minato said dully. He did _not_ like where this was headed.

Natsuo nodded. "In imperial China the eunuchs had great power in court and enjoyed lives of luxury and privilege. They could have anything they wished for brought to them and even had the power to have ordinary men imprisoned or killed. But there was a price," Natsuo said calmly. "They were bound to the service of their emperor and were required to carry out his every whim whether it was sane or not. And while they could have whatever they wanted brought to them they themselves could never leave the Forbidden City."

"So I'm a prisoner here?" Minato said slowly.

"Not in the literal sense," Natsuo assured him. "You can leave the Tower as you please and enjoy yourself, but you can never leave M.B.I.'s service."

"So I really am a prisoner," he repeated softly.

Natsuo smiled comfortingly. "Well, at least it's a nice cage."

When the doors of the private elevator opened it was not to a hallway. They opened into the vast private office of the CEO. Waiting to greet him was a man with wild white hair that matched his white suit and cape. Standing right beside him in a lab coat was…

"Mom?" Minato said and wondered if he was suffering some sort of delusion.

"Hello son," Takami answered steadily. For his sake she needed to put on a strong front. If she despaired in front of him there was no telling how he would react.

The man in the white suit and cape put his head back and laughed. "Welcome Minato! Welcome to your new destiny!"

He saw his mom flash the man a look of pure rage.

He looked between the two of them and finally turned to his mother. "Please tell me what all this is about."

Sighing she nodded and waved for her son to step off the elevator. "Come and have a seat son and we'll explain."

XXXXXXXXXX

He was lying on a large comfortable bed in his new bedroom. He had a magnificent view of the sun setting behind Tokyo. He was now living in a vast four bedroom apartment that took up about half the 80th floor of M.B.I. Tower. This was where he would be living from now on along with his three sekirei. The apartment was stuffed with every modern convenience and the latest furnishings, and of course it was being provided to him at no cost. Along with his vast salary he had been issued and M.B.I. V.I.P. card with no limit. Natsuo had promised to take him shopping tomorrow to purchase a brand new wardrobe more fitting of his exalted status.

It really was a nice cage.

The door to his room opened and Karasuba strolled in. She had a large bottle of champagne in one hand and a pair of crystal goblets in the other. As always she had that playful grin on her lips.

"Hey ashikabi, how about we drink to celebrate your new position as babysitter?"

He slowly sat up and looked at her. She still made him nervous, but he was going to have to learn to work with her and the others. "Could you please knock before coming into my room?"

"I don't knock," she said simply and came over to sit next to him on his bed. "I go where I want to go, do what I want to do, and say what I want to say. You'll get used to me before too long." With her teeth she pulled out the cork and allowed some of the champagne to fizz out and onto the floor.

"What would you do if I walked into your room without knocking?"

She smiled at him as she filled the two glasses. "If I ever catch you in my room without permission ashikabi or no ashikabi I'll kill you."

He frowned at her. "You'd kill me for losing a game of find the button or walking into your room. Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Trying to order me around would be another way to get yourself killed." She handed him a glass and set the bottle down on the floor. "If you need something ask me and I'll decide whether or not I'll do it."

"I was told sekirei were supposed to obey their ashikabis, Minaka told me that himself."

An amused laugh sent a cold shiver down his spine. "You're going to discover that Minaka doesn't know as much as he thinks he does. You might eventually get Bentisubasa and Haihane to feel that way, but never me."

"I see," Minato said calmly. Growing up he had been forced to deal with strong women, his grandma, his mom, and even his little sister Yukari were all willful and varying degrees of scary. Given his experience and his intelligence he knew dealing with Karasuba would be difficult but he _had _to find a way to work with her. "Anything else I should not do to avoid an early death?"

"Just don't ever piss me off and you should be fine."

"That covers a lot of ground," he noted.

"Better be careful then," she said with a chuckle.

"Don't worry; I've learned how to be careful around scary women."

Her grey eyes widened just a little, she seemed pleased. "You do have guts don't you? Well this should be interesting at least." She clinked her glass against his. "To the future."

"To the future," he returned and drank with her.

They had a couple more drinks together and talked for about fifteen minutes before she left. It wasn't much, but it was a start.


	3. Haihane

He was looking at himself in a mirror in his room. He had on a custom made black business suit with a light blue shirt and a red and white striped tie. He had twelve more suits like this sitting in his closet. On his wrist was a gold Rolex watch that cost more than a million yen. He hadn't wanted to by the thing but Natsuo insisted that it was important for his new image. All of it had been paid for with his V.I.P. card and was written off to his expense account. Looking at the watch made him feel guilty. A million yen for a time piece? And he hadn't even had to pay for it himself. Looking at the mirror the person staring back at him seemed like a stranger, someone trying to impersonate a real executive.

_What am I doing here? _He wondered for the thousandth time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Benitsubasa was standing in front of her own mirror in her room in nothing but her underwear. First she faced it head on with her shoulders back. She tried crossing her arms underneath her bra. She turned to the side and tried sticking her chest out.

"Why don't you just give it up and buy a padded bra?" Haihane called from her door.

Benitsubasa glared at her. "Shut up! Lots of men prefer women without huge unsightly breasts!"

"Yeah, the ones who are gay, like Natsuo."

"He's not gay he's just confused!" Benitsubasa shouted. "I'll definitely convert him with my feminine charms!"

Haihane rolled her eyes. She'd heard this often enough. "Anyway, you want to play on the Game System?"

"No! I'm busy!"

"Busy with what?" Haihane asked. "No matter how much you stare they're not going to grow any."

"Get out! And don't come in my room without knocking!" She began throwing shoes at her with lethal force.

Haihane shut the door and beat a hasty retreat. "Fine," she muttered. "Spend the rest of the day staring at them, see what that gets you." She loped toward the living room where the Game System was hooked up to the massive plasma screen. Since Benitsubasa didn't want to play and she knew better than to even ask Karasuba she supposed she would just play by herself.

Passing the new arrival's bedroom door she paused a second. _Hmmm, well I can try I guess. _She knocked on his door.

A second later it opened. He was dressed in shorts and an old grey T shirt. "Yes? What is it?"

"You want to play, 'Gun Blaster Demolition Derby 3' with me?" Haihane asked him frankly.

Minato blinked at her for a second. "Okay," he said.

XXXXXXXXXX

The two of them were sprawled out on the living room floor in front of the plasma screen. On it a pair of colorful vehicles with a bizarre combination of weapons and armor were doing battle with each other while trying to avoid minefields and random tractors and eighteen wheelers that got in the way. Both of them were madly working their controllers.

Haihane charged at him with her mortar and flamethrower working. Minato meanwhile desperately peeled back as he fired off some rockets.

"You're really good at this," Haihane noted without ever taking her eyes off the screen.

"You are too," Minato said as he also tried to concentrate on avoiding being run over by a garbage truck. "Me and my friends back home played version two of this all the time. I didn't even know version three was out yet."

"It's not," Haihane informed him. "It doesn't come out until next Christmas. We happen to own the game manufacturer so we get all their new releases before the public does."

"Cool," he said. He finally got on her rear where the armor was always the lightest. Out of his car's hood popped up a cannon. It only took a couple shots to finally blow up her Charger. Flashing red letters announced he was the winner while she was the loser.

She looked over at him. "Want to play again?"

"Sure," he nodded.

"I think I like you ashikabi," she told him as she reset the game. "Karasuba and Natsuo would never play and Benitsubasa is too busy checking out her breasts."

"What?"

"She's busy checking out her breasts in the mirror," Haihane clarified. "She wants big boobs but doesn't want to go get fixed or buy a padded bra."

"I see," Minato answered feeling a little uncomfortable. "So... Haihane what do you like to do?"

She shrugged. "I mostly just play video games and watch cartoons."

"Are those your only hobbies?"

She thought for a moment. "I like to fight," she told him. "Actually I **love **to fight. But we're not supposed to do that until the second stage starts."

Minaka and his mom had given him a rough outline of the phases of the Sekirei Plan but not their timing. "The Second Phase is where M.B.I. intends to take over the city and place it under siege right?"

"That's right," she said.

"When will that be?"

Haihane scratched her head as she thought about it. "Well, phase one hasn't even begun yet. That kicks off in a little less than six months. They'll start letting a few sekirei leave at a time over another six months. After that we have to wait until only ten are left unwinged. _Then _we can play."

"It sounds like you're really looking forward to it," he noted quietly. "Do you _really _want to fight, maybe kill other sekirei so much?"

Minaka had also explained to him just what the Disciplinary Squad's role would be. They would not be participating directly in the Sekirei Plan. Instead they would be the enforcers who made others play the game as it was intended. Minaka took it for granted that some ashikabi and sekirei would try to circumvent his scheme. He intended the Disciplinary Squad to enforce his will and terrify the majority into obedience.

The job description wasn't one that made him comfortable.

"I sure do! I love fighting! All three of us do! It's part of the reason we were chosen. We don't care the reason we have to fight, all that matters is the chance to face someone with your life on the line!" She seemed even more eager about it that she did about Gun Blaster Demolition Derby 3. She made it sound like just another wonderful form of play.

With her messy hair, pale skin, bandages, and tattered clothes she looked rather scary. But hanging out with her she didn't seem like a bad person at all. Truthfully her personality reminded him of some of his slacker friends from back home. He didn't understand how her eagerness to fight and maybe kill others could belong in her personality.

From what she'd said he had maybe about a year before they would be called into service. He wondered if there was anything he could do to change their points of view and maybe rein them in a bit.

"Hey Haihane, want to go out for a little while after this?"

She looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I have a company car and a license," he told her. "Would you like to just go outside for awhile? It might be fun to get out."

She shrugged. "Okay I guess."

XXXXXXXXXX

The two of them were driving through Tokyo in a silver Mercedes-Benz SLR with the top down. Haihane was over on the passenger side seat enjoying the feel of the wind in her still messy hair. Before leaving he had convinced her to at least change into a shirt and pants that covered up most of her bandages. The ones on her arms were still clearly visible.

Minato had never imagined that his very first car would be a company car or that it would be a Mercedes-Benz. Then again with everything else going on in his life driving an expensive foreign sports car didn't rate very high on his list of surprises.

"Is there anywhere special you want to go or do?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She inquired.

"Well, as your ashikabi I want to get to know you and try and take care of you if I can. I'd like us to become close and learn to trust one another. So if there's anything special you'd like to do today just let me know."

She stared at him. She stared at him for so long he began to wonder if something was wrong.

"Disney," she finally said.

"Disney? You mean Tokyo Disneyland?" He'd never been there. People in Tokyo considered it to be nothing but a tourist trap meant to attract visitors from out of town.

Haihane nodded. "I want to go on the rides and see the sights."

A semi-scary alien who loved to fight wanted to go to Tokyo Disneyland.

"Well why not?" Minato said with a laugh. "That makes as much sense as anything else."

Haihane looked at him questioningly. "So can we?" She used the same tone a ten year old might have.

"Yeah, let's so see Mickey and Donald."

XXXXXXXXXX

It was late that evening when they returned. Benitsubasa and Karasuba were both camped out around the end table. Benitsubasa was watching some drama on the plasma where all the women were dressed in the latest fashions and top heavy. Karasuba was performing her favorite past time of sharpening her sword. They both looked up as they arrived.

Karasuba looked amused.

Benitsubasa looked startled and not quite sure if she should also be angry. "Where have you two been?"

Haihane was wearing black mouse ears as well as a pink and white shirt with 'Tokyo Disneyland' stamped across it. She also had several souvenirs on her including a stuffed Mickey Mouse doll.

"Minato took me to Disneyland," Haihane explained. She looked eagerly to him. "Can we go again sometime?"

"Sure," he said.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Haihane went to her room to put away her things Benitsubasa stared at him, still not sure whether or not to be angry.

Karasuba stared too, but her look was one of pure amusement.


	4. Bentisubasa

It was morning the next day when there was a knock on his door. Dressed in some old sweats he answered it expecting it to be Haihane. Instead he found Bentisubasa standing there in a kimono with one sleeve missing looking annoyed.

"Yes?"

"Take me out today," she said in a huff.

"Excuse me?" Minato asked. So far she was the one he'd had the least interaction with. He'd spoken with Karasuba a bit and of course had spent the entire day with Haihane yesterday. Bentisubasa hadn't given him more than a few disgruntled looks and words.

She crossed her arms and looked offended. "You took Haihane out yesterday right? Well I'm your sekirei too! So don't I rate some attention?"

"Oh, well of course, I ah, was just surprised that's all." He began to rub the back of his head in embarrassment. "I didn't think you liked me."

She turned up her nose. "Hmmph, who says I do? But if you're going to give Haihane special treatment then I want some too!"

"Well sure," he said quickly. "I want to become good friends with all three of you. I'd be happy to take you out and do anything you like."

She nodded, looking a bit mollified. She then looked him over with a critical eye. "We're not going out with you dressed like that. You do have a suit right? Try to look good." She headed back to her room. "I'm going to get changed, be ready to go in about fifteen minutes."

**Two Hours Later**

Bentisubasa came out of her room in a white blouse and red skirt with high heels on. As usual she had her pink hair mostly to one side with a pair of clips. Out in the living room she found Minato patiently waiting for her and Haihane lying on the couch watching cartoons.

Minato was dressed in one of his black suits with his gold Rolex on. He had on the same cologne Natsuo used. Seeing him Bentisubasa was surprised at just how good he looked. Dressed like this he definitely fit into her ideal of what a man should look like.

He gave her a wide somewhat goofy smile. "Ready to go?"

His reaction ruined the illusion. He **so **did not have the same cool style Natsuo did. He really was just a hayseed from some hick town. She lifted her nose in the air. "Hmmph, I've changed my mind."

"Huh?" He had no idea what was going on.

"Tell her she looks pretty or she'll be in a bad mood the rest of the day," Haihane said from her spot on the couch. "Also tell her you like small breasts."

"Shut up!" Bentisubasa screamed. She shook a fist at her teammate and was sorely tempted to try and rip her in half.

"Ah, you, you look really lovely Bentisubasa," Minato said carefully. "If I didn't say anything it's because you're always looking so cute." He smiled at her shyly. "I'd really like it if we could go out today and get to know each other better."

She looked back at him. No, he was definitely not polished and cultured like Natsuo. But there was something about his open compliments that she sort of liked. She felt a little spark of warmth come to life in her chest. "Hmmph, I can already tell this will be a total waste of time, but all right." She drifted over to him and neatly took hold of his left arm. "I suppose I'll give you a chance."

He wasn't exactly comfortable with how close she was all of a sudden. For someone who hadn't said a single kind word to him she seemed to be getting awfully familiar. Still, he smiled and did the best he could. He needed to get to know her and become friends.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think?" Bentisubasa asked as she stepped out of the dressing room with a flourish. She had on a white outfit with a black belt and white leather boots. She took a few steps and then twirled about just as if she were a model on the cat walk.

Truthfully after more than three hours of this Minato didn't care what she had on. Yesterday with Haihane had actually been fun. Going on the rides and visiting all the little make believe villages and towns with her had really been enjoyable. It had been like taking a ten year old in some ways.

Going clothes shopping with Bentisubasa reminded him of similar torturous experiences with his mom and sister. For a man there were few experiences more painstaking than being forced to participate as a woman searched for shoes and clothing. He sometimes wondered if his mom only brought him along to deliberately punish him for some unknown offense. (She always insisted she just wanted to spend time with him.) He never failed to note that as much as he hated it was the degree that his mom and sister loved it. It was the same here, Bentisubasa was in heaven wandering through the department stores filling up bags and bags with her purchases, which he of course not only paid for but had to carry.

Since she was enjoying herself he did his best to grin and bear it. "It looks really good on you," He said with as much false cheer as he could muster.

"Thank you!" She said with a pleased giggle. "Let me try one of the other outfits I got." She ducked back into the dressing room as he suppressed a groan.

XXXXXXXXXX

With the small trunk of his sports car stuffed with new clothes they headed off to get a late lunch or early dinner. Minato was completely unfamiliar with Tokyo; he'd been here less than a week after all. But thanks to his GPS he could find his way without fail. When he asked her where she wanted to eat Bentisubasa knew _exactly _what restaurant she wanted to go to.

They wound up as a French style restaurant with a five star rating and an air of exclusivity. The maitre de informed them that there were no openings. Bentisubasa then announced her, 'date' was a high ranking executive with M.B.I.

Who just happened to own the restaurant.

They were soon seated at a lovely window table. Though it was still early afternoon they ordered some wine and began to eat. Both the wine and the food were top notch. Given the outlandish prices he would have expected that much at least. Minato knew he wasn't actually paying for any of this. Everything was going to the V.I.P. card and the company expense account. But his habit of watching out for the costs had been one of the many things drilled into him by his mom. Spending tens of thousands of yen on a single meal cut against the grain. He supposed it was just one more thing he was going to have to get used to with his new life.

As they ate and drank the atmosphere grew friendlier. Bentisubasa was drinking a lot more heavily than he was and her mood was growing lighter with each glass. He decided to try and get to know her a little better.

"So Bentisubasa, what sort of things do you like?"

"I like fashion, shopping, parties, dancing, and fighting." She told him.

He tried not to grimace. Except for the last part she sounded like an empty headed materialistic girl. "Why do you like fighting?" He asked.

She gave him a savage smile. "I like proving that I'm stronger than my opponent! I like beating them down and making them admit they're no match for me!"

"Heh, that sounds a bit violent don't you think?"

"What's wrong with that?" She asked. "Fighting is what we're built for! I intend to show everyone I'm the strongest when the time comes!"

"Stronger even than Karasuba?" he asked.

He saw some of her confidence leak away, some but not all. "Well… she's number four and probably the strongest right now. I'll admit I'm no match for her at the moment, but I intend to get stronger."

"What do you mean she's number four?" Minato asked.

"Each sekirei is given a numerical designation from one to number one oh eight. It matches the order in which we were brought out of stasis."

"On the spaceship you mean?" Both their voices were kept deliberately low.

She nodded and sipped some more wine. "The single numbers are different from the rest of us, why I'm not exactly sure. However they have greater inherent power than any of the others."

"So if Karasuba is number four what numbers are you and Haihane?"

"I'm number 105 and Haihane is number 104."

Minato felt sudden panic. "So there are 103 sekirei more powerful than you?"

Bentisubasa tossed her head back and laughed. "Hell no! The single digits are special but past that the numbers don't have any real meaning."

"So the other numbers could be stronger or weaker than you?" Minato asked reasonably.

She shook her head and answered sharply. "No, we were deliberately chosen to be M.B.I.'s enforcers because we were willing to fight under any circumstances and because we were really strong. Think about it! We're M.B.I.'s elite! No way would Minaka allow just regular sekirei to be a part of that. Together the three of us are unbeatable!"

"But that's mostly because of Karasuba… right?"

"Let's not talk about her anymore." Bentisubasa leaned across the table with a slightly drunken grin. "I want to hear about you Minato."

"Ah, okay, well I grew up in a small rural house with my mom my grandma and my little sister. I guess you could say I'm sort of a small town guy. I always studied really hard and my dream was…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she cut him off. "Fascinating stuff, so are you gay?"

He stared at her and choked a bit. "Excuse me?"

"Are you gay?" She repeated. "Do you prefer men or women?"

"Ah, I definitely am **not **gay; I am attracted to women only."

Her intoxicated smile got a bit wider and her cheeks darkened. "How do you feel about breasts?"

XXXXXXXXXX

By the time he got back it was just starting to get dark outside. Haihane was playing some new video game while Karasuba was patiently sharpening her sword. They both looked up as the apartment door opened and Minato staggered in.

"Yara, yara," Karasuba said with a light laugh. "Just _what _have you two been up to?"

Minato was weighed down not only by a dozen shopping bags but by an unconscious Bentisubasa who he was carrying bridal style.

"It's not what it looks like," he said defensively. "We were having wine with lunch and she wound up passing out. I had to carry her to and from the car."

"Figures she'd be such a lightweight," Haihane paused the game and got up. "I'll take her and her stuff to her room."

"Thanks," he said in relief as he handed her and the bags over.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Haihane took her partner to her room Minato was left alone with Karasuba. She had momentarily stopped her sharpening and was looking over at him curiously.

"Yara, yara," she said her voice ringing with amusement. "Looks like you've already got both of them liking you. You don't waste time do you? Since you've taken both of them out on dates aren't you going to ask me next?"

Minato looked at her nervously. "Ah, all right, Karasuba-san would you like to do something with me tomorrow?"

Grinning at him her eyes danced. "No."

She started sharpening her sword again.


	5. Karasuba

**One Month Later**

The alarm clock by Minato's bed went off. A bandaged arm reached out and smashed it along with the night stand it was on. The sound of the alarm and the stand being reduced to kindling was by now a familiar one.

"Did you have to do that?" He asked. "I'm just going to have to replace them." _And get them smashed again tomorrow._

"Sorry," Haihane muttered sleepily. She curled up on his left and tried to go back to sleep.

Benitsubasa buried her head onto his chest and started snoring again. Both women were holding onto him preventing him from getting up out of bed. _How did I get in this situation?_

**Two Weeks Earlier**

He was just getting ready for bed when there was a knock on his door. He answered it to find Haihane and Benitsubasa standing there. Haihane was in an oversized nightshirt that still displayed bandages on her arms and legs. Benitsubasa was in a pink silk nightgown.

"We've talked it over and we've both decided we want to sleep with you," Benitsubasa announced.

"Actually she wants to have sex with you," Haihane told him. "I just think it would be nice to share a bed."

"_Anyway,_" Benitsubasa continued sounding irritated. "We've decided to sleep in your bed with you from now on."

He stood there dumbfounded, not just by _what _they were saying but by how casually they were saying it.

"Ah… don't I get a say in this?"

"**No!**" They both chorused and pushed into his room.

That was the night he lost his virginity to Benitsubasa while Haihane was lying next to him trying to get to sleep.

Since that night he'd been sleeping with both women, without ever being given a real say in the matter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Since he didn't have any plans to go out he was dressed casually. After a month's time on the job he'd come to realize that what he'd been told at the very beginning had been true. He was, more or less, nothing but a babysitter. He had no other responsibilities but to watch over them and make sure they were happy. And since _they _had nothing to do either he wound up spending most of his time either playing video games and watching cartoons with Haihane or listening to Benitsubasa babble on and on about fashion and the latest celebrity gossip.

Despite living in the same apartment with Karasuba he still hadn't had much interaction with her. Oh he saw her every day, they usually all had their meals together and he would watch her spend countless hours sharpening her blade. Alone among his sekirei she was the only one to leave the apartment regularly. There was a dojo and special training facilities on the 75th floor that she used daily. She also left M.B.I. Tower on several occasions, never bothering to tell him where she went or why.

They did talk regularly, but their conversations were usually idle chit chat that never covered anything of substance. While he'd gotten to know Haihane and Benitsubasa pretty well and developed a real connection to them Karasuba remained largely a mystery. He had no clue what she truly thought of him or what her personality really was. He didn't even know if she respected him. She was always giving him the sense that she was playing a little game with him. The sort of game a cat played with a mouse.

So when she came up to him in the living room with her invitation he couldn't tell if she was being serious or just teasing.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey ashikabi, want to go on a date with me?" She had on her usual playful grin.

He looked at her suspiciously. He'd made a few efforts to try and get to know her, only to be brushed aside. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as can be," she promised. "I actually have a little job to do. Why don't you come along? You're always trying to find out about me. This will be a good chance for you to see the real me."

"You have a job?" He asked in surprise. "I thought we wouldn't have any work to do until the Sekirei Plan reached stage two."

"This has nothing to do with the Sekirei Plan. It's just a little Black Ops mission for M.B.I. Minaka asked me to take care of it for him."

That was news to him. "If he wants you to do something shouldn't he tell me about it first? I thought it was the ashikabi who told his sekirei what to do."

She chuckled a bit. "No one tells me what to do, and that includes Minaka. He told me what he wanted and I thought it would be fun so I said yes."

"Still, if it involves you or the others I should know about it."

"Well, when you play god you usually don't bother with the chain of command," she told him. "So do you want to come or not?"

He had a very bad feeling about this, 'Black Ops mission' but there was no way he was going to pass up this opportunity. "I'm definitely coming."

Her smile widened just a tad. "All right, it's a date then."

XXXXXXXXXX

"So what is this job exactly?" He asked as they were driving north out of Tokyo.

The top was down and Karasuba was sitting back looking as if she was enjoying the ride. "I'll explain when we get there."

"Why are we going to some place in the middle of nowhere? I mean there's not even an address, just map coordinates," he complained.

"Yara, yara, you'll understand when we get there," she said lazily. "Just try and enjoy yourself until then, the scenery is lovely don't you think?"

No matter how he tried she refused to give him any details.

XXXXXXXXXX

On the way they stopped by a small seaside restaurant and had a quiet meal together. It was sort of pleasant eating with her at a little local place.

"Hey Karasuba-san," he spoke to her as he had some shrimp and rice. "Do you like me?"

Her chopsticks froze on the way to her mouth. Her eyes glittered a bit and the corners of her lips twitched with amusement. "Of course, and it should be obvious to you."

"Because you invited me to help you today?"

"No," she said and popped a bit of eel into her mouth. "Because I haven't killed you yet."

"Do you always threaten to kill the people you like?" He asked in a flat voice.

"Yes," she said pleasantly. "The people I don't like I just kill."

That was the end of his attempt to talk to her seriously during lunch.

XXXXXXXXXX

They were on a badly paved country road about three hundred kilometers north of Tokyo. The sun was almost down and the sky was a wondrous shade of blue and purple.

"How lovely," she commented looking up at the sky.

Minato took his eyes off the road just long enough to have a look. "Yeah, that is really beautiful."

She looked back down at a map and some satellite images. "Pull over," she instructed.

"What? You want me to pull over here?" Scanning all around he saw nothing but empty hills and farmland. They were literally in the middle of nowhere.

"This is the spot so pull over," she said. "The place we're going to is a few miles away and this is close enough."

He pulled the sports car to the shoulder of the road and shut off the engine. Taking her sword she got out and so did he.

"So I guess we walk there now?"

Chucking she came over to him and roughly grabbed hold around his waist. "Not quite."

Without warning he was flying through the air and trying not to scream or lose his lunch.

XXXXXXXXXX

He was crouched down in the high grass on top of a hill. From where he was he had an ideal view of a modest two story brick building that was surrounded by a fence and barbed wire. The building was completely obscured by the thick forest that enclosed it. It would be impossible to spot except from the air. A single dirt track led into the compound's gate. He could see a guard house with several armed guards along with a couple wheeled fighting vehicles.

Crouching down beside him Karasuba had her sword out and wasn't just grinning now; she had a wild excited smile. "Stay here Minato; this should be safe enough as long as you don't catch a stray round."

"What is this place?" He asked her. "Those men look like Japanese soldiers."

"That's because they are," Karasuba said happily. "This is a secret government test research facility. They managed to get their hands on a small sample of sekirei DNA. Minaka wants this place dealt with."

"Dealt with?" He whispered. "What do you mean?"

She turned to him with eyes that were no longer playful or teasing, they were filled with a mad blood lust. "What do you _think _I mean? You really want to know what I am? Watch and see."

She dashed down the hill almost faster than he could follow with his eye. But when she reached the road she slowed to a walking pace with her sword out.

The soldiers at the gate saw her and quickly began shouting for her to halt. They pulled out their sub machine guns as the two vehicles behind them roared to life.

_What is she doing? _It didn't matter how good a swordsman she might be. She would be slaughtered long before she could reach them with her sword. He remained crouched down in his hiding spot staring in horror at what he was sure would be her imminent death.

The soldiers yelled out a last warning as she drew closer.

Then one of them screamed, "Fire."

Six submachine guns opened up. Behind them the two vehicles cut loose with two .767 caliber machine guns. He expected to see her to explode into a shower of blood. He expected to see her body cut to pieces and reduced to bloody meat. There was no possible way anyone could avoid that much firepower at such a close distance.

But somehow, impossibly, that didn't happen. She kept walking towards them; it was as though they weren't even there. She didn't even pick up her pace. She just kept slowly walking.

The Japanese soldiers were soon screaming as an alarm began to reverberate through the air. Smoke appeared on the sides of the two olive green machines as they fired rockets. There were a couple loud explosions as the section of road Karasuba had been on disappeared in a ball of fire and dust.

The soldiers stopped firing for the moments and stared out at the crater that was now there. They were talking to themselves when she just suddenly appeared right in their midst. Minato watched as she hacked them down, cutting them into pieces and hacking heads clean off of bodies. Six living men were reduced to bloody pieces in just seconds. Minato put his head down and began to vomit.

The two vehicles burned rubber as they peeled away from her again opening fire with their machine guns.

Standing her ground she merely slashed with her sword.

Both vehicles were sliced neatly in half, a few seconds later they exploded sending fire and fragments of metal skyward.

Resuming her slow walking pace she now continued up the main path towards the building's front door. The door flew open and a few men in white lab coats tried to run past her. She slaughtered them and went inside. The awful screech of the alarm siren continued unabated. Now and again he would hear the occasional scream pierce through it.

XXXXXXXXXX

The whole time she was inside he never once thought to look at his Rolex to check the time. What he knew was that it was still light out when she went in and pitch black when she came out. Under the pale moonlight he could see she was drenched in blood.

Halfway to the gate she calmly turned aback around and slashed her sword a few times in the blink of an eye. He saw the building sliced apart like a block of jello. It all came crashing down in a heap.

Before the dust from that had even settled she was standing next to him on the hill top. Her eyes were back to normal and she was calmly wiping clean her sword. "So, you ready to go back?" Her voice even had its usual playful note.

His legs felt like straw but he somehow managed to stand. "You… how many people did you just kill in cold blood?"

She grinned at him. "Does it matter? If it's ten or a hundred or a thousand what's the difference?"

He stared at her, shaken by the way she could stand there dripping blood and not seem to care. "How could you do that?" He asked in a whisper.

"Because it was _fun_," she told him pleasantly. "I'm not like the others, they love fighting and don't mind killing. Me? I **love **killing and don't mind fighting." She finished cleaning her katana and inspected it to make sure it was spotless. Satisfied she slid it back into its scabbard.

He just stood there, too numb to do anything more.

Her grey eyes looked into his and he felt sure she was seeing through to his very soul. He jerked back as she touched his face. He felt her calloused hands glide over his cheek with surprising gentleness. Alone on that hilltop, in the pale moonlight, it felt almost intimate.

"So, do you still want to try and get close to me?" She sounded genuinely curious.

Staring into her grey eyes he took a deep breath. "Yes," he answered.

He thought he saw surprise in her face when he answered, he definitely saw amusement. "Let's go ashikabi; it's a long drive back to Tokyo."


	6. A Long Way to Tokyo

It was well past midnight by the time they finally returned. As Minato parked in M.B.I.'s underground garage he was exhausted. Karasuba on the other hand had been sleeping peacefully most of the way. She awoke and stretched out.

"Well that was a fun date," she said with a grin. "Let's do this again some time."

"Karasuba-san," Minato said in a tired voice. "Please stop killing people."

She stared at him. "What was that?"

"Please stop killing people," he said solemnly. "I understand that there may be times when you have to fight. I can also understand that in certain situations you may _have _to kill. But just slaughtering people like you did today, there's no excuse for it. It's nothing but murder. Please don't take any more of those missions and don't kill unless it's in self defense."

"Are you being serious right now?" She asked.

"Yes."

She laughed at him. "You just don't get it do you? Not even after what you saw today. Asking me not to kill is like asking a fish not to swim or a bird not to fly. Killing is my whole reason for being."

"I don't believe that," he said. "What happened tonight was a choice. You didn't _have_ to kill."

"Is that so?" She replied with a shake of her head. "If you really believe that then you're an idiot. I was made for killing and nothing else. The whole idea behind the Disciplinary Squad is to ruthlessly enforce the rules of the Sekirei Plan and instill terror into the other sekirei and ashikabi. Do you think we'll be able to do that without killing?"

"I won't be a part of that," he told her quietly. "I won't be a part of taking innocent lives."

"It seems you already are," she said pleasantly.

"No one ever told me about any of this."

"Well you know now. What are you going to do about it?"

"Quit," he answered immediately. "If you and the others won't agree to not kill I'll quit as your ashikabi."

"I thought you said real men never ran away," she teased.

"This isn't running away, it's making a choice."

This brought another laugh, but this one had a nastier edge to it. "Don't kid yourself Minato, you don't have a choice. You're an important person to M.B.I. now, but don't think you can force any changes in the Sekirei Plan or in how Minaka runs things." She opened the car door and got out.

"I really will quit," he told her.

"Go right ahead," she answered smoothly. "You'll be dead within 24 hours."

As she walked away Minato sank back into the driver's side seat trying to decide what to do.

XXXXXXXXXX

Japan had one of the best rail systems in the world. It was possible to travel by train to almost anywhere in the country. Kiabi was a small town but it did have a train station. He would have to switch trains three times but didn't care.

He could have driven home of course. He had decided against that and had left his Mercedes-Benz in the parking spot reserved for him. He hadn't even gone back up to the apartment to get his things. He had nothing but the clothes on his back.

Well, he did also still have his cell phone.

It was about 9:30 when it rang. He was already on a train heading west out of Tokyo. He saw from the caller ID that it was his mom. In spite of that he answered.

"Hello?"

"MINATO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!" A voice screamed in his ear.

"I guess Minaka has gotten my resignation," he answered sheepishly.

"Oh yes! He got it along with your V.I.P. card and the key to your apartment. You're lucky he took it as a joke instead of getting angry. He actually teased me about you running away. Just what are you doing?"

"I went out with Karasuba on a job she had last night. I saw…"

"This isn't a secured line son!" She jumped in.

Minato lowered his voice while looking at the other passengers on his half full train car. "I saw her do what she says she's best at. Do you know what that is mom?"

"Yes," she answered grimly.

"I can't be a part of that mom. I'm sorry if this causes you trouble at your job, but I can't."

There was a long pause.

"Son, I'm not worried about myself," Takami told him. "It's you I'm worried about. Minato, _this _is exactly why I didn't want you involved in the first place. If there were any way for you to safely leave I'd help you even if it cost me everything. But it's impossible."

"Why?" He demanded. "I don't want anything from Minaka or M.B.I. All I want is to be left alone."

"That's not possible anymore," she told him regretfully. "You know too much about… certain birds and what's planned for them. You know way too much about a certain black bird too. That information is too dangerous to be allowed loose."

"I'm not going to tell anyone," Minato exclaimed. "Who would believe me anyway?"

"There are certain people out there who _would_ believe you son, and who would be _very_ eager to hear more."

"I promise to keep everything a secret."

In his mind's eye he could just see his mother shaking her head at him. "That's just not good enough. Son, what you know could put a certain plan into jeopardy. Minaka won't stand for that… no matter whose son you are. If you don't return I won't be able to protect you."

"I understand mom," he said with a touch of bitterness. "As usual you're leaving me on my own."

"Son I…"

"Thanks mom, bye." He hung up on her.

She called him back almost immediately but he switched off his phone. Deep down he knew he wasn't being fair with her. She had been pretty tough on him growing up and had been around less and less as he got older. Still, he loved her and knew she loved him.

Her hypocrisy was a little too much though. His whole life she had taught him that a man had to do the right thing no matter what. A real man was expected to follow through on his convictions regardless of the cost. Yet now, the first time his convictions were truly put tot eh test she was telling him to fold and follow the company line. She wanted him to come back to work for a company that _massacred _people. A company that she also worked for.

He shut his eyes and wished he would just wake up in his old room to find all of this had been a nightmare.

XXXXXXXXXX

Three trains and about seven hours later he was back in Kiabi. He gazed at the quiet streets and breathed in the crisp clean Spring air. It was a whole different world. _Why was I so desperate to leave this place?_

His house was about a mile and a half from the station. He was so relieved to be back that he felt like walking. He hadn't called ahead so unless mom had he'd be surprising grandma and Yukari when he stepped through the front door. Walking through the peaceful streets and seeing all the old familiar sights he felt more relaxed than he had since the day he'd left to take the exams. The one good thing he would say about his experiences was that they had at least put things into perspective for him. He now understood just what he wanted from life.

Screw Tokyo and Tokyo University. He would just live at home for a year and study on his own. He didn't need to go to an elite school, when the time came he would go to a mid level university. He would study medicine and become a doctor so that he could help people. He'd find himself a good woman who was not obsessed with video games, fashion, or swords. He'd settle down, have a family, have a career, and a nice _normal _life. That was what he wanted.

It was astonishing how _clear _it was to him now. A month ago he'd been terrified and consumed with doubt. Now he really understood how pointless most of his worries had been. He could already hear Yukari, her voice ringing with disappointment, complaining about him giving up on Tokyo U. He was sure grandma would be happy just to have him back. Eventually even mom would come around.

Everything would work out.

XXXXXXXXXX

He stopped in his tracks.

He was almost home. He could see his house just down the street. But there was someone standing in his way.

"Yara, yara I was wondering when you would get here Min-chan." Karasuba said grinning playfully.

_Min-chan? _He wondered in confusion. "Wha… what are you doing here Karasuba-san?"

"No need to look so scared," she assured him. She tossed back her grey cloak to reveal an empty scabbard. "See? I only came to talk."

"We… we have nothing to talk about. I quit M.B.I.," he told her finding his courage. "I'll keep everything a secret, but I'm not going back." Digging down deep he forced himself to keep his head up and walk past her.

She stood there and made no move to stop him. Just as he passed her she spoke in a light carefree tone. "Your little sister, her name is Yukari isn't it?"

He stumbled and stopped. A cold chill ran through him as he turned back to stare at her.

She was grinning. "Wouldn't it be awful if something happened to her?"

"What are you saying?" He whispered.

"Life is cruel Min-chan," she said teasing. "And terrible things can happen to innocent people."

"You… you wouldn't hurt Yukari," he said desperately. "My mom is still head researcher for M.B.I. and a friend of Minaka's."

"This has nothing to do with Takami," she said sweetly. "This is about you."

On some unseen signal a white stretch limo appeared and turned down the street. It stopped beside them and the driver popped out to open the back door.

"Let's talk in here Min-chan; it's more private and comfortable."

"I… I don't want to," he told her.

He saw her grin widen. "Shall we talk in your house instead? You can introduce me to your grandmother and little sister."

He was trapped and they both knew it. With his shoulders slumped he entered the limo.

XXXXXXXXXX

They were soon driving out of town and heading east.

Back towards Tokyo.

There was a fully stocked bar in the back of the limo. Karasuba poured out two glasses of wine and without bothering to ask handed one to him.

"You know Haihane and Benitsubasa were both really upset when you didn't come back last night. You'll really have to beg to get their forgiveness."

"What about you?" He asked dully. "Were you upset?"

She laughed. "No! I actually admired you, when I hear you even wrote Minaka a letter of resignation I almost fell over laughing." She glanced at him over her wineglass. "You really have a set on you, don't you? You're still weak and a complete idiot but at least you have balls. When we get back we'll all have a good laugh about this."

"I never said I was going back," he replied quietly.

She shook her head slightly. "Oh stop pretending you have a choice. If you want to be a man and keep your family safe you have to return."

"If Minaka wants to punish me then let him punish just me. Leave Yukari and my family out of it."

"He's not really interested in punishing you," she said and had some wine. "What he's after is your _obedience, _and he'll use whatever he needs to, to get it."

"Even if it would destroy my mom too?" He asked resentfully. "I thought the two of them were close. Was I wrong?"

"They're close," Karasuba confirmed. "As a matter of fact I think he's closer to her than to anyone. But that doesn't mean he'll spare her, or her family, to protect the Sekirei Plan. Don't let his big smile or silly mannerisms fool you. Beneath the exterior he's a ruthless bastard."

Minato drained the glass in one go and set it down. He looked out the window at the country side speeding past. "So what happens now?" He couldn't even pretend to have a choice anymore.

"Now we go home and you can play your part in this game," she said cheerfully. She finished her own wine and inched a little closer to him.

"This isn't a game," he told her in a melancholy voice.

He felt her rough hands touch his face again, turning him from the window back to her. She slid the rest of the way across and was now pressed against him. She brought his face down close to her own. Her grey eyes were looking deep into his.

"Oh, but it is," she whispered softly. He could feel the warmth of her breath. "It's a wonderful game where the stakes are life and death. We're going to burn down this whole wicked and corrupt world and make something brand new from the ashes. I want you to come and play with me."

"Ka… Karasuba-san," he spoke weakly. He could feel the heat of her body pressing against his. She scared him, and he didn't doubt for a second that she would kill him if she ever had a reason to. But along with the fear was an excitement. His heart was pounding and his heart was trembling.

"Let's watch it burn," she thrilled and then kissed him. She stuck her tongue in his mouth to play with his. It was a rough kiss, a possessive kiss. When it halted wings of light filled the back of the limo.

She reached down and pulled his shirt up and over his head. She sat up on his lap straddling him, her legs squeezing tight against his. Her hands pushed him back pinning him to the seat. He felt her tongue start to lick the side of his neck as her fingernails dug into his flesh.

"Ka… Karasuba-san? What…"

"It's a long way to Tokyo," she panted in his ear. "Let's enjoy ourselves."


	7. A Real Ashikabi

The next morning Minato found himself seated with both Haihane and Benitsubasa towering over him looking extremely angry. From somewhere Haihane had gotten a pair of gloves with foot long razor sharp steel claws. Karasuba was seated nearby watching. She wasn't joining in the tirade but also wasn't trying to defend him.

"What were you thinking running away like that?!" Benitsubasa shouted. "You're our ashikabi! Ashikabi's aren't supposed to leave! What the hell did you think we meant when we all said, 'now and forever?!'"

"You really, really hurt my feelings," Haihane said with a childlike put. She crossed her arms over her chest and stamped her foot.

Unfortunately it seemed she'd somehow forgotten she had her claws on and accidentally stabbed herself in the side.

_I think I'm starting to see why she has all those bandages, _Minato thought. "I'm really, really sorry about that. I guess I was a little overwhelmed by what Karasuba showed me."

"That's no excuse!" Benitsubasa said sharply. "As not only your sekirei but as your lover I'm not sure I can forgive you."

"Me neither," Haihane said and slapped her thigh for emphasis… again forgetting about her claws. "Ow."

Benitsubasa saw her partner's new wounds and shook her head. "Anyway I don't know how we're going to be able to trust you again."

Minato looked up at her sadly. "I'll understand if you can't forgive me. But please know it had nothing to do with either of you, only with what I saw the other day and the shock of it. I beg you to forgive me if you feel I betrayed you, that was never my intent. I'll do whatever it takes to earn your forgiveness."

Benitsubasa felt her face beginning to heat up. When Minato was being open and honest like this he was damn charming. "Hmmph, well…"

"Take me to Disneyland again and I'll forgive you," Haihane said.

He smiled at her in relief. "Okay."

"Hey! I want something too!" Benitsubasa jumped in not wanting to be left out.

"Well, how about I take you out for some shopping and dinner tomorrow?" He offered.

"And dancing!" She insisted. "I want you to take me dancing too!"

He nodded. "All right."

Benitsubasa looked over at Karasuba. "Hey Karasuba, do you want him to do something for you too?"

The woman smiled mysteriously. "Oh it's all right, he already has, several somethings as a matter of fact."

"Huh? What is that supposed to mean?"

Karasuba refused to say anything more while Minato tried to hide his red face.

XXXXXXXXXX

Having been forced to return to his role of ashikabi Minato made the decision to try and do the best he could with it.

The first part of that was to make peace with his sekirei. With that done he asked for, and was granted a meeting with Minaka.

In his massive office the M.B.I. CEO and President greeted him with a warm smile just as though he had not threatened his sister only yesterday.

"What can I do for you Minato? I am always happy to help those who are important to me."

Standing firm he got straight to the point. "From now on I want all orders for my sekirei to come through me. If you want Karasuba or any of the others for something tell me and I will pass it on. As the ashikabi I think I should be the one giving them orders, not you."

Minaka's look of surprise was comical. "I see," he replied slowly. "Did your mother put you up to this?"

He shook his head. "No, this has nothing to do with her. You've made it clear that you want me to be the ashikabi of the Disciplinary Squad. If that's the case I mean to **be **he ashikabi. I'll take care of them and oversee them, but that means I need to know what they're doing at all times. I don't want Karasuba disappearing any more with me having no clue what she's up to."

Minaka looked at him closely, as if really seeing him for the first time. "You know I have the feeling that you are either going to be outstanding in your new role or a total disaster. We'll just have to wait and see. All right Minato, my orders for your squad will go through you from now on."

"Thank you," he gave him a slight bow.

"Try not to disappoint me," Minaka said.

XXXXXXXXXX

He next went to meet his mom in her lab. She had a dozen people in white lab coats hanging ion her every word as she went over the various procedures she wanted to go over. He was not surprised to see she was every bit as intimidating at work as she was at home. When she was done with her staff she waved him over and brought him into her private office. As soon as the door was shut and they were alone she surprised him by giving him a hug. She was not the warmest of people so hugs from her were a bit of a rarity. He was especially surprised now as he thought her a lot more likely to punch or kick him.

"Does this mean you're not mad?" He asked when she let go.

"Oh I'm mad," she corrected. "But I'm more relieved than anything else. I'm just glad you're all right."

"Mom, what kind of man is Minaka?" He asked quietly. "And just what kind of relationship do you have with him?"

"He's a genius," she answered. "He's brilliant, driven, passionate, ambitious, ruthless, cunning, childlike, and determined to get his way no matter what."

"And how close are the two of you?"

She shrugged. "We've known each other since college, and I was there when he discovered the spaceship and the sekirei. We've been together for over twenty years and we've been… very close at times. We are still close now, but that doesn't mean I know everything about him or can change his mind about anything once it's set."

He got the feeling that she'd been about to say something other than, 'very close.' "We're the two of you ever more than friends?"

Minato was honestly surprised when he saw his mom look nervous. "What would make you ask something like that?"

"Yesterday when Karasuba came to get me she threatened Yukari," he told her in a flat voice. "That's the only reason I came back. I didn't want to believe someone who was close friends with you would actually hurt your daughter, but I couldn't take the chance."

"You want to know if Minaka is capable of ordering something like that?" She asked carefully.

Minato nodded.

"Yes he is," his mother told him in a subdued voice. "When it comes to the Sekirei Plan there isn't anything he wouldn't do for it."

It felt like his heart was being squeezed. He really was trapped here then. "Mom how could you be involved in this?" He demanded. "If you've really been here from the start then you had to know what was going on!"

"He wasn't always this bad," she said feeling a bit defensive. "You have to understand that when we found that ship and the sekirei inside of it, it was one of the great moments in human history! It would have been awfully hard to just walk away from something like that and pretend it never happened."

"So instead you agreed to create a company that kills people who know too much?"

"It didn't start out that way!" She told him. "At first his talk about creating a new age and protecting the sekirei made good sense! Think about it son, if we hadn't been there who would have gotten control of them? Sooner or later they would have been discovered and some government would have rushed in to secure them and the technology that was there. What do you think the Japanese government would have done? Or the Americans? The Russians? Or the Chinese? They would have used them for experimentation and turned them into living weapons."

"You can't know that for sure," he argued. "And is what you've done any better? Aren't they living weapons now? And what's the point in having them just fight each other until there's only one person left standing? What is that supposed to accomplish?"

"I agree with you that it's far from an ideal solution," she said. "But at least all of them have been brought out of stasis and will get the chance to have some sort of life."

"At least until they get beaten to a pulp and removed from the plan," Minato noted.

"I know, but Minaka's mind is set and I can't change it." She told him. "Hopefully once the plan actually begins maybe something can be done to change it."

"Yeah," Minato said quietly almost to himself. "Maybe something can be done about it."

XXXXXXXXXX

Karasuba was in the dojo going over sword thrusts and parries when the door swung open. She looked up curiously; she didn't like to be disturbed during her work outs. What she saw made her laugh. There was Minato in a Gi, the traditional white martial arts dress.

"Yara, yara Min-chan, what are you doing in that?" She was surprised even more when Minato fell to his knees and prostrated himself to her.

"Karasuba-san, I beg you to please teach me how to fight."

She nearly doubled over from laughter this time. "Why?" She asked when she finally caught her breath. "No matter what I teach you you're still just a weakling human in the end. The world's strongest mouse is still nothing when compared to a tiger."

Still prostrate he glanced up at her. "Then I'll avoid fighting tigers and just worry about other mice."

She was smiling down at him, amused and a little intrigued. "What's the point of this Min-chan? You don't actually believe you'll earn my respect do you?" She shook her head slightly. "I may like you and find you amusing, but there's no way a pathetic human could ever get my respect."

"I would like to earn your respect one day," he told her. "But even if that's impossible I'd still like to spend time with you. I play video games with Haihane and I take Benitsubasa shopping because those are the things that interest them. Since this is the only thing that interests you I'd like you to teach me how to fight so that we can come to better understand each other."

Still smiling she looked down at him for a good while as she considered it. "Fine Min-chan," she answered at last. "But I won't be gentle with you. If you train with me I'll really teach you and it will hurt. Still interested?"

"Yes," he said. If he was really going to be her ashikabi he _had _to win her respect. Or if that was not possible he had to at least win her over to his side.

And away from Minaka's.


	8. Other Sekirei

**Two Months Later**

"Ow, ow, ow!" Minato cried.

"Oops! Sorry! Am I being too rough?" Benitsubasa asked. He was lying on his bed stripped to the waist. His back was covered in bruises and she was rubbing a special ointment on.

"Heh, just a little," he told her squeamishly.

"I'll be more careful," she promised.

And she was. Her hands were very soft, the way a girl's hands were supposed to be. They slid over his skin, making circles around the damaged parts. It felt really good.

"Is that better?" She asked tenderly.

"Much," he answered and relaxed. She could tear steel girders in two with these hands, but unlike a certain other sekirei he didn't think she would ever deliberately hurt him.

"Karasuba could at least go easy on you," she complained. "I mean you _are _her ashikabi too."

"Well she hasn't killed me yet," he said. "I think that's as easy as I can hope for."

"Why do you keep training with her?" Benitsubasa asked. "You just end up getting beaten top a pulp. It's not like you have to be able to fight."

"It's the only way for me to spend time with her," he said closing his eyes. He was feeling very comfortable. "Each of you accepted me as your ashikabi. I want to do everything I can to be worthy of that and bring us close together."

"She'll never get close to you," Benitsubasa predicted. She was wearing a pink robe and let it slip and drop to the floor. "Not like **I **will."

She had nothing else on. She began placing little kisses on his neck.

Minato soon flipped over onto his back with her lying on top of his equally bruised chest. His hands were roaming freely over her body as she gave little gasps of pleasure, she wriggled against him. While it was true he would have liked it if she'd had larger breasts (like Karasuba's) she had long legs, soft skin, and a slim feminine form. What he liked best about her was that she made no pretense about wanting him.

Since the time in the limo Karasuba had given no hint at all that she was interested in him physically. She teased and joked, never taking him completely seriously. He had tried asking her once about their, 'relationship.' Her reply had been to laugh in his face. It looked like their time together had just been a onetime thing.

That disappointed him a lot more than he wanted to admit. Although he really liked Benitsubasa and enjoyed their lovemaking it was Karasuba he hankered for. She attracted him as much as she scared him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Just as things with Benitsubasa were beginning to heat up Haihane strolled in with her usual night shirt and bandages. Paying no notice to what was going on she got into the left side of the bed.

Benitsubasa glared at her. "Do you mind?!"

Haihane grunted and slid further beneath the blankets. "Not so long as you don't make too much noise."

Minato sighed. _This_ was routine. "Do you think normal people ever go through this?"

"We're not normal," Benitsubasa said and started kissing his neck again.

"No… I suppose we're not."

XXXXXXXXXX

M.B.I. Tower was 125 stories and the tallest structure in Tokyo. It was the corporate headquarters for the corporation and the first twenty floors were dedicated to actually running the hundreds of legitimate businesses and subsidiaries they controlled. High powered executives, vice presidents, and board members came here every week day carrying on what they thought was important business.

Yet these incredibly wealthy and important men were not permitted to travel past the twentieth floor, were ignorant of the things going on in the building they worked in. M.B.I. Tower was always swarming with uniformed security. One guard always rode in an elevator to monitor who went past the twentieth floor. The North and South stairwells had men on duty at the 21st level checking the IDs everyone was required to wear. Every hall, every stairwell, every elevator was equipped with surveillance cameras. Security was in some ways even tighter here than in a government building or military base.

Minato was one of just a handful of people with Alpha level clearance. He could go _anywhere _he wanted to, even into the top secret labs or to Minaka's office.

Feeling a bit bored he decided to go to some of the labs where sekirei were receiving their final adjustments. It was still about three months before the first were scheduled to be released, but about twenty of them, not counting the Disciplinary Squad, were now in the Tower. Up until now they'd been kept in the spaceship on Kamikura Island. The plan was to bring them here to receive final adjustments and to let them acclimate a little to human culture. Along with their adjustments they were being given crash courses in Japanese culture, customs, laws, cuisine, and other things they would need to know. They were all kept isolated from each other though, except for a few special cases.

The ship on Kamikura was supposedly immense with thousands of individual rooms and enough space to swallow up a super carrier. M.B.I. had followed a careful policy of keeping the sekirei isolated from one another in order to leave them dependent on their human caretakers. Over the past months he'd talked to him mom and read the classified files to learn everything he could about the sekirei.

Apparently the original Disciplinary Squad had been made up of the first five sekirei to be brought out of stasis. There had been a pressing need for defense and so they had been formed into a team. While they had proven a formidable combat unit the end result had been a disaster from M.B.I.'s point of view. Except for Karasuba all the members had left M.B.I. and were currently living out on their own. One, number two, had even gone so far as to openly betray them by stealing something before deserting.

Minato actually admired that and wouldn't have minded meeting her.

Following those results M.B.I. made it a deliberate policy to keep the sekirei isolated as an added control measure. Ideally they would only meet on the streets of Tokyo once the Sekirei Plan was under way. This was also meant to keep the sekirei from forming close bonds of friendship that might inhibit them from fighting each other.

Minato could understand the reasoning but it had to be an awfully lonely sometimes.

So each lab would normally be limited to having one single sekirei, with his or her quarters being contained within it. Until they were set free they would not step outside the lab. With his Alpha clearance he was able to go from lab to lab. The adjusters and researchers didn't really want him there, but knowing who he was they didn't try to make him leave either. He really wanted to see some of the other sekirei to try and get an idea of whether or not his three were, 'normal' by sekirei standards.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Lab 14**

The very first one he visited was an exception, in more ways than one.

To start with there were two sekirei present. Numbers eleven and twelve were twins and it had been decided to keep them together.

The other really surprising thing was that the two of them cuddling up to a guy whose lab coat was half open and had a T shirt and jeans underneath. Normally the researchers and lab assistants were friendly enough with their sekirei, but this guy had an arm around either of them and whatever he was whispering had them giggling like school girls.

"Oh Seo! You're so naughty!" One of them cried.

"You're so manly and funny!" The other one said.

Minato looked at one of the researchers. "Isn't that guy being a little _too_ friendly?"

The middle aged man looked anything but amused. "You can blame your mother for that," he said coldly. "He shouldn't be here at all; he's a former biology major who has dropped out of school. He used to be friends with the former research head Takehito. Your mother insisted on us giving him a job."

The two girls burst into fresh laughter at what Minato assumed was some kind of dirty joke.

The researcher sighed. "I've told him his actions are inappropriate and I've told Hikari and Hibiki not to encourage him, but no one listens." He shook his head. "Those two are doomed."

"Doomed?" Minato asked. "How do you mean?"

"Seo has the potential to be an ashikabi," the researcher explained. "I'm sure the only reason he hasn't winged them yet is that we'd know immediately and Minaka would be highly irate. But I have no doubt that as soon as they're freed they'll just make a bee line to his home."

Minato shrugged, not seeing the problem. "Would that be so bad?"

"You don't know him," the man said.

The girls were laughing again.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Lab 5**

All the sekirei were forced to wear simple white dressing gowns like the sort patients in hospitals wore. The sekirei here was sitting on a surgical table with her arms crossed beneath her ample chest. The gown was just barely able to contain them.

As soon as he entered the lab she locked in on him. She pointed an accusing finger at him. "Hey you!" She shouted angrily. "What the hell are you doing here you bastard?! Don't even think about trying to violate me!"

"Huh?" Minato blinked at the beautiful blonde and her wild outburst. While she was certainly attractive enough she seemed almost as scary as Karasuba in her own way.

"Tsukiumi please calm down," the adjuster said in a weary voice. She was a very tired looking woman in her later forties with grey in her hair. "I promise you that he hasn't come here to try and violate you. I keep telling you that isn't going to happen!"

"I know it won't!" She said furiously. "Because when I find my ashikabi I'll kill him before he can take control of my body!" For some reason she was looking straight at him when she said that.

"Please forgive number nine," the researcher told him. "For some reason she has an idea of what the ashikabi / sekirei relationship is about. She seems to think an ashikabi will just use her constantly for sex."

"Heh, I see," Minato replied with a light laugh. _I wonder what she would say if I told her it's the sekirei that does that._

With the way she was glaring with open hostility at him he decided it was just better to go. Compared to her his sekirei seemed almost normal.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Lab 12**

He finally found his mom. She was talking to some of her staff. He stood off to one side and decided to wait for her. As he waited he felt a pull on his trouser. He looked down to see an adorable little face with blonde hair and big green eyes. She looked to be around seven or eight. He hadn't realized any of the sekirei were this young. How on earth was this child supposed to manage through the Sekirei Plan?

Putting that thought aside he smiled down at her. "Hello, who are you?"

Her face turned a deep red. "Ku… Kusano," she answered shyly.

"I'm pleased to meet you Ku-chan, my name is Minato."

"Oniichan!" She shouted and glomped onto his leg.

It was a little embarrassing, but he didn't mind too much. She was just too adorable to be mad at. "Well you can call me that if you like," he patted her head.

"It seems like you've made a new friend Kusano-chan," Takami said as she came over. "This is my son."

"She's your mom?" Kusano asked looking up questioningly.

"That's right," he answered.

"Does that mean you can come and visit me a lot?" She asked hopefully.

Minato glanced at his mother. She gave a slight nod.

"Sure, I'll come and visit you if you want."

"Yay!"

XXXXXXXXXX

His run in with Kusano made him happy, but also worried him. Was a child like her really expected to fight full grown sekirei?

He was still worrying about that as he returned home.


	9. My Sekirei

Hong Kong was a thriving vibrant city based on one thing; money. That had been trued since its founding as a British colony. It remained just as true now even though it belonged to communist China. The leaders in Beijing had been wise enough to leave their precious milk cow under a unique set of laws that allowed it to continue to bring in vast sums of foreign currency. It was a haven of pure capitalism in a sea of regulation s and planned economy. A place where everything was for sale and available.

For the right price.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato had never expected to see Hong Kong. Just getting to Tokyo had been amazing enough. He was here now on business. It was early evening and he was creeping through the unfamiliar and busy streets in flashy red sports car. Sitting beside him was a beautiful woman in a short black dress that revealed almost all of her legs as well as a great deal of cleavage. Her usual outfit as well as her sword had stayed behind in Tokyo. This particular mission required her to take on the role of a high priced call girl.

He was driving to an exclusive club where the executives of a company were holding a private party. Unfortunately for said executives their company was set to release a new treatment for thyroid cancer based on information stolen from M.B.I. Since the mission was taking place in the heart of Hong Kong it had been decided that just a little bit of subtlety was called for. That was the reason she was asked to play this unusual role. When he'd passed on the mission request to her he'd expected her to say no. He just couldn't imagine her agreeing to play an escort. She'd surprised him by agreeing without hesitation.

"If there's killing involved I'm always interested," she'd told him.

As he pulled up to the club entrance he looked at the stunning and frightening woman next to him.

"Good luck," he told her. "I'll be waiting for you back at the hotel."

Grinning she deliberately leaned in towards him a bit so that he had a clear view of her breasts. "Is that all? Aren't you going to tell me to be careful?"

Including their original 'date' this was now the fifth time he'd accompanied her on a mission. He'd come to understand some things. "Is there any chance at all you could get hurt?"

"No!" She said with a laugh.

"Then why would I bother telling you to be careful?"

"Yara, yara Min-chan, you're starting to sound like a grown up." She opened the side door and slipped out.

XXXXXXXXXX

A couple hours later he was sitting in a chair in his hotel suite, a glass of wine in his hand. It had been almost six months now since he'd been pulled into this hidden world. He supposed he had indeed grown up some; he had certainly changed at any rate. He no longer batted an eye at killing; he had just come to accept it as a necessity of the world he was a part of. You couldn't live in it and remain innocent.

Sipping his wine he thought about the other things. The fact he had started drinking and smoking. The fact that he was having sex regularly. The fact that he could order people killed without feeling sick about it. Yeah, he had grown up all right.

He had begun to sympathize with his mom and to appreciate the compromises she had been forced to make while still trying to remain a decent person. Despite the things he did he still saw himself as a good man. He was doing what he had to, to protect his family and the other people who were close to him. He was trying to limit the death and destruction he saw coming.

Phase one would be starting in three days. The first sekirei would be released into Tokyo to try and find their ashikabis. Over the next six months the rest would be released a few at a time. There likely wouldn't be too much fighting between the sekirei until phase two started. With things getting really serious with phase three and its forced battles. Then the sekirei would wash blood away with blood.

He would have to act before phase three got under way.

He heard the balcony door slide open and saw Karasuba slip inside. So far as he could see there wasn't any blood on her, but her dressed had been torn in a couple places.

"How'd it go?" He asked and took another sip of wine.

"Boring," she complained. "Killing humans is too easy, and these idiots barely put up a fight."

He was sure the bodyguards at least had done all they could, but for Karasuba that wouldn't have been much. "How many did you kill tonight?"

She shrugged and stood in front of him. "Twenty, twenty-five, somewhere in there."

"You only had seven targets," he pointed out mildly. He was just glad she hadn't tried to kill everyone at the party.

"Collateral damage," she replied.

He took another sip and didn't say anything. He knew she could have just taken out the targets if she had wanted to. She'd killed the others not in self defense but because she'd wanted to.

Grinning she slipped off her dress and let it fall to the floor.

He set down his drink as he eyed her appreciatively. She was standing there in nothing but black silk panties and high heels. This was always the best part of going on missions with her. "Why do we only ever do this after an assignment?" If he had his way they would be doing it a _lot _more. While making love to Benitsubasa and Haihane was great, no complaints there, the rough almost violent sex with Karasuba was what he liked best.

"Because that's the only time I'm ever in the mood," she told him as she climbed on top of him and rammed her eager tongue into his mouth.

As wings of light filled the room he wondered how soon Minaka would have another job for her.

XXXXXXXXXX

As he and Karasuba returned Benitsubasa and Haihane both ran over to greet him. After giving each of them a kiss Benitsubasa spoke.

"Welcome home Minato! We really missed you!"

"Did you miss me too?" Karasuba asked with her usual playful grin.

"No," Benitsubasa answered immediately. She looked at Minato hopefully. "So, did you get me anything?"

Chuckling he put down his suitcase and opened it. "Is that all you're interested in?" He teased lightly.

"Silly! It's proof that you were thinking about me while you were away!"

He produced a small purple jewelry box and handed it to her. "Here, I hope you like them."

She flipped open the box to find a pair of diamond stud earrings inside. She squealed with delight and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I love them!" She swiftly ran to her room to try them out in front of a mirror.

"What about me?" Haihane asked anxiously.

He pulled another package from his luggage. "I tracked down some software pirates and got a copy of, 'Sky Vikings! Raid on Valhalla!'"

"Great! I don't have this one!" She too gave him a kiss on the cheek before going to install the game.

Peeking into his suitcase Karasuba saw one more gift. Picking it up she gave him an amused look. "Is this one for me? It's not really my style Min-chan."

"That's not for you," he told her. "It's for someone else."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Here you go Ku-chan," he held out the black and white stuffed toy.

"Kitty!" She said excitedly. Taking the proffered gift she hugged it and rubbed the top of its head as if it were the real thing. "Thank you oniichan!"

Holding her new toy close she ran across the lab to a slightly older boy with silver hair who was also dressed in a hospital gown.

Minato hadn't seen him before. Since his mother wasn't present he turned to the researcher on duty. "Who's the kid?"

"He's number 107, Shiina. His powers are the exact opposite of Kusano's so he was brought in to help as she's having trouble limiting her ability. Luckily the two of them get along well."

He could see that. The boy was listening patiently as Ku-chan told him about the gift. Shiina couldn't have been more than 14 or 15, still just a kid. "Is he going to be part of the Sekirei Plan too?"

"Of course," the researcher replied. "Minaka wants all the sekirei to be involved."

"Isn't it bad enough that the adults are going to be forced to fight each other? Why do these kids have to be dragged into it too?"

"It's what Minaka wants," the researcher said as if that was reason enough. For him it probably was.

"Heil Minaka," he said under his breath as he left.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two days later he was on the observation deck looking down to the street below. It was still early morning and the streets were deserted. Out of the front of the building came the first of the sekirei to be released. Number 6, Homura. Number 9, Tsukiumi. Number 10 Uzume. Numbers 11 and 12, Hikari and Hibiki. One by one they were released and set free. Phase one of the Sekirei Plan was now well and truly underway.

"Jealous," a weary voice murmured.

He glanced over to his left. He was far from the openly person on the observation deck. Many of the researchers who had worked with the sekirei being released now were present. Like proud parents watching children leave the nest.

He wondered what they would think when those same precious children returned here bloody and comatose.

The person who'd spoken wasn't a researcher of lab tech though. She was an attractive woman with birth blonde hair wearing a plain yellow dress. Across her forehead was a sekirei crest. She was standing there on her own staring down towards the street. She was radiating gloom.

If it hadn't been for the crest he would never have thought she was a sekirei. Except for the Disciplinary Squad the sekirei here in the Tower were not permitted to leave their labs to wander.

She noticed he was staring and turned to look at him. Her face was blank but her eyes carried a hopeless pallor, she seemed utterly beaten. She looked at him without any real interest; he got the feeling she didn't have much interest in anything.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Akizu," she answered in a flat disinterested tone.

"You're a sekirei?" It seemed obvious but he wanted to be sure.

She nodded without comment.

"Why are you here?" He asked. "What I mean is why are you allowed to leave your lab?"

"I'm a special case," she answered slowly. "I'm a lab rat. They use me to test out theories and learn what they need to for the others. Because of that I can't be winged so I won't ever be allowed to join in." She turned away from him to stare out into the city again. "They've already learned all they need to from me so I'm not even very valuable as a lab rat anymore. They let me out of the lab because of that, but I can't go out to find my ashikabi, I'm useless."

"Maybe that's not so bad," he said trying to cheer her a bit. "At least this way you won't have to end up fighting for your life."

"No," she said without even a spark of feeling. "That would be better. If I could find my ashikabi I wouldn't care if I died. At least I would have something in my life that mattered to me. At least then I would have a purpose." She let out a deep sigh. "That would be better than being just a rat in a cage."

_At least it's a nice cage. _Natsuo's words came back to him. He also recalled the bitter resentment of finding he really was trapped without any choices.

"Would you like to be my sekirei?" He asked without thinking. He would give this woman something he hadn't been offered, a choice.

Akizu looked at him startled, the first emotion he'd seen from her. "Yes," she told him after just the slightest hesitation.

Hearing this exchange a few of the researchers looked at them.

"You can't do that!" One of them said.

"Why not?" Minato asked.

"Because she hasn't been authorized to join the Sekirei Plan!"

Minato shrugged. "I'm sure Minaka won't mind, and since she'll be joining the Disciplinary Squad she won't technically be participating in it anyway." He looked at her. "My name is Minato, ashikabi of the Disciplinary Squad. If you want Akizu I'll be your ashikabi."

She slowly nodded her head. "I want that," she answered softly. She stepped forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Unlike with his other sekirei no wings of light appeared. "I pledge to you my undying loyalty and obedience, now and forever."

This was how without planning it Minato added a fourth member to the Disciplinary Squad.


	10. An ashikabi's work

"What the hell do you mean she's your new sekirei?!" Bentisubasa shouted furiously.

Minato was gesturing for calm while Akizu stood patiently behind him looking bored. Haihane was nearby watching while Karasuba was sitting at the table eating an apple.

"Akizu wasn't going to be permitted to join the Sekirei Plan and find an ashikabi so I offered to become hers if she wanted," Minato explained patiently.

"What the hell Minato! We're supposed to be an elite strike force not a charity!"

Haihane leaned in openly staring at Akizu's chest. She poked a single finger into one of her boobs. "Are those D's?" Haihane asked.

Akizu blinked and then nodded. "They are 38 DD's."

Haihane turned back to Bentisubasa. "See, I told you he liked big breasts, all straight men do."

"Ack!" Bentisubasa crossed both arms over her tiny chest.

"Haihane you're not helping," he said wearily and took out a cigarette, quickly lighting it. "Look, she is an, 'elemental type' who uses ice. She can fight from long distance. With you," he was looking at Bentisubasa. "Being a close combat type. And you," he looked at Haihane. "Being a weapons type she would fit in well. The Disciplinary Squad will be even stronger with her."

"What about me Min-chan?" Karasuba asked curiously.

He deliberately grinned at her. "Well you're special of course; I don't think you need to worry about support."

That was true; he'd seen all three of them using their full abilities. Karasuba was on an entirely different level.

Karasuba laughed and took another bite of her apple.

"Hey! Aren't you upset by this?!" Bentisubasa demanded. "He brought in another woman without even asking us!"

"I don't care," Karasuba told her between bites of the apple. "Whether it's three or four or five or ten it's all the same to me as long as you all stay out of my way."

Bentisubasa muttered something about 'annoying and overbearing' and then glared at the still disinterested Akizu. "Where the hell is she going to sleep anyway? There are only four bedrooms in this place."

"I will sleep with my ashikabi," Akizu stated.

"You will not!" Bentisubasa screamed.

"We're going to need a bigger bed aren't we?" Haihane asked.

This caused Bentisubasa to start making choking sounds. Minato continued smoking as he felt a headache coming on.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eventually it was decided that Akizu would room with Bentisubasa.

That night Bentisubasa, Haihane, and Akizu all visited his room.

An hour and a half later a sweaty and exhausted Minato found himself being crushed by the bodies of three slumbering beauties. All three of whom wore little smiles, even Akizu.

_Haihane was right, we're going to need a bigger bed. _

XXXXXXXXXX

Time passed and as each week went by a few more sekirei were released to join the game. Minato continued to go on missions with Karasuba and train with her both in hand to hand and with basic sword work. He began making his other three sekirei train together as well. (Trying to get Karasuba to join team training was an exercise in frustration.)

Despite his best efforts to build a cohesive team training did not always go well.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bentisubasa and Haihane were both frozen in blocks of ice.

Minato sighed. "Akizu I keep telling you to go easy on them, this is just training."

"Sorry," Akizu said.

"I ha… ha… hate yo… you!" Bentisubasa stuttered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Likewise missions with Karasuba could be dangerous.

XXXXXXXXXX

He was lying in a hospital bed at M.B.I.'s medical facility. He had ice packs all about his… nether regions due to muscle pulls.

Takami walked in holding a chart and eying him. "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not," Minato said with a blush.

XXXXXXXXXX

Though efforts to bond and get close to his sekirei did have some positives.

XXXXXXXXXX

They were in a love motel. Akizu was gasping out as he pounded deeper and faster into her. His hands were frantically squeezing her huge breasts. When they had first met she had rarely shown any real emotion, bit by bit she had started to warm to him. She would have shy smiles and soft laughter that made her look even more beautiful than she already was.

But she would only ever show feelings when they were alone, even in front of her teammates she tried to remain stoic and unemotional. Even during their almost nightly group lovemaking sessions she seemed uninterested. Bentisubasa had never been that way; she had _always _been loud with both her desires and her pleasures. Once Haihane had joined in she had been as enthusiastic as when she was on a ride at Disneyland. (Well, almost.) Karasuba brought her own kind of eagerness and intensity when they were together.

Akizu would simply lay there and not seem to even enjoy it. This did not do Minato's male pride much good. He began to think she only did it because she thought it was expected.

So when he had asked her what she would like to do with him on a date he had been surprised by her immediate answer.

"I want to spend the day in a love motel."

He'd gawked at her not believing it. "Akizu this is for us to do what _you _want. You don't have to do something you hate just to make me happy."

A slight look of surprise had touched her features. If it had been Bentisubasa she would have fallen over in shock. "Why would you think that? I love being intimate with you Minato-sama, there is nothing I would enjoy more than to spend the entire day touching you and being touched by you."

"Really? You could have fooled me," he'd said dryly.

"I want to go to a love motel," she repeated.

"Fine," he'd said.

He'd expected her to be the same way as always, but with no one else with them she freely displayed just how much she enjoyed making love to him. He'd gotten so used to the unusual it hadn't occurred to him that she might actually just want to have their intimate moments be theirs alone.

"Miiinatooo-saaamaaaa!" She cried out as her whole body shook with pleasure.

He grunted, he was glad she had enjoyed herself but he was nowhere near done yet.

XXXXXXXXXX

There were certainly some surprising moments.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Goodbye Karasuba-san! I am going to find my ashikabi now! I will find my true love and prove to you how special the bonds of love truly are!"

Karasuba grinned and waved at her. "Good luck Mu-chan, remember our promise and grow strong!"

"I will!" Number eighty eight bounded away through the empty plaza and was quickly gone from sight.

"Are you going to miss her?" Minato asked as he lit up. "I think you spent more time talking to her than you have to your teammates or to me."

Karasuba grinned at him. "Jealous?"

"Maybe a little bit," he admitted. He didn't understand the strange friendship that had blossomed between Karasuba and number eighty-eight. Musubi was an open and honest innocent girl who was a complete romantic. In other words the complete opposite of Karasuba's real nature. She had much more in common with Bentisubasa and Haihane. Yet it had been Musubi that she had spent much of her time talking to. "What was that promise you mentioned?"

"Nothing that involves you Min-chan," she told him with a twinkle in her eye. "Just a promise between sekirei."

"You still don't trust me," he sounded a bit hurt.

She chuckled softly. "I told you didn't I? That no matter how entertaining I might find you, you would never really matter to me."

"Not even a little?"

"No," she said with a laugh. Seeing his disappointment only lightened her mood. "Let's go on a date Min-chan."

He looked at her, eagerness battling worry. She was still the one he wanted the most. Even his marathon sessions with Akizu didn't excite him the way being with Karasuba did. "You're not going to start randomly killing people are you?"

"Not today."

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato even used his position as Disciplinary Squad ashikabi to order his own missions.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was three in the morning as blurred figures slipped though the empty campus of Tokyo University and made a direct line to the admissions building.

A heavy dose of ice to nearby power lines and breakers killed the electrical systems and the alarms. The individuals then broke in unnoticed.

"Why are we doing this again?" Haihane asked as she was going through a file cabinet filled with ungraded test papers.

"We're doing this because Minato-sama wants us to," Akizu said as she went through another file drawer.

"We're doing this because Minato doesn't want his sister to come here," Bentisubasa said impatiently.

"Oh," Haihane said. "So you hate your sister Minato?"

"Of course not," Minato whispered as he went quickly through another file cabinet. "Even though she can be pushy and a little violent at times I love Yukari. That's why I'm doing this."

"I don't get it," Haihane said scratching her head. (Fortunately she was not wearing her claws.)

"It's because I love my sister that I don't want her anywhere near Tokyo when the second phase kicks off," Minato said. "I 't want her somewhere safe."

"227818," Akizu called out. "This is the one isn't it Minato-sama?"

"Let me see," He took the test booklet from her. He immediately recognized the hand writing. "Yeah this is it."

He pulled out a pencil and a block eraser and began to 'touch up' his sister's entrance exam. He wouldn't do much; just alter six or seven questions to make them wrong. With Tokyo University's high standards that would be enough.

Satisfied he slipped the test booklet back into the proper file and got them out.

XXXXXXXXXX

A couple weeks later his mom broke the news.

"History repeats itself," Takami said unhappily.

"What do you mean mom?" Minato had asked though he had a good idea.

"Yukari failed to get into Tokyo U. just like you did."

"Well I hope you don't plan on offering her a job here like you did me."

She sent him a very unhappy look. "_I _didn't offer you a job remember? Anyway, unlike you Yukari had enough sense to apply to more than one school. She'll be going to school in Yokahama instead."

"Well that's probably for the best given what'll be happening soon."

"She would have been perfectly safe," Takami said. "Civilians aren't going to be in any real danger."

"No," Minato said quietly. "Not unless Minaka decides to put them in some."

Takami looked troubled but didn't offer a reply.

A week after that she was with Kusano when the little girl started to complain about wanting to go outside.

"Hmmm, well all right," Takami said. "No harm in that I suppose." She would take her for a short stroll through the botanical gardens.


	11. A walk through the jungle

Minato had just gotten back from a mission with Karasuba when he heard his mother had been attacked.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mom!" He ran into the infirmary to find her lying wide awake with most of the left side of her face covered in bandages.

Seeing the look on his face she motioned for him to relax. "Calm down, I'm fine. I won't lose the eye or anything, though they tell me I'll probably end up with a scar."

"What happened?" Minato demanded. "All they told me is that you got attacked. Were you mugged?"

She snorted. "Do you really think a few delinquents could deal with me?" She shook her head. "I took Kusano-chan to the botanical gardens for a short walk. I shouldn't have, it's completely against procedure, but she wanted to and I didn't see the harm." An angry scowl appeared. "That was when I was attacked by number 43Yomi."

"Wait a minute! A _sekirei _did this?!"

Takami nodded looking very unhappy. "She came with her ashikabi, some boy who was playing dress up. He wanted number 108 and he tried to take her by force. I have to admit it never occurred to me that might happen. I always thought each sekirei would be led by fate to the person who was meant to be their ashikabi. But a few individuals have started winging them by force."

He was very surprised to hear something like that from his mom. She wasn't the sort to talk about, 'fate' or other romantic notions. She was about as hard headed as they came. But that wasn't what interested him now. "What happened to Ku-chan? Did this bastard actually wing her?" The idea of someone forcing that on little Ku-chan made him furious; he saw it as only half a step above rape.

He was relieved when his mom told him it hadn't happened. "She was able to get away and then her powers went wild. She's turned the botanical gardens into a jungle. She's in there somewhere; right now M.B.I. has cordoned off the area."

"We have to go get her then before someone else does."

He felt his cell phone vibrate. Annoyed he took it out and saw there was a message. "It's from Minaka to all ashikabis."

"Oh no," she groaned. "This can't possibly be good. What's it say?"

Minato quickly read it out. "'There is a cute sekirei in the botanical gardens just waiting to be taken. First come, first served, you could be the lucky one to wing it.'" Minato's face darkened. Without thinking he pulled out a cigarette. "It? He calls Kusano it?"

"You can't smoke in here," his mother told him.

"You do," he said defensively. He really needed a smoke right now.

"I work here," Takami said.

"So?"

"Ughh, we're getting diverted. Son you need to go rescue her! If you don't who knows who might end up winging her."

"Don't worry mom, I definitely won't let someone do that to her."

XXXXXXXXXX

"A rescue mission?" Benitsubasa said with a frown. "What does this have to do with us?"

Minato took out the cigarette as he answered. "Kusano is all alone in there, I'm sure she's scared. And thanks to Minaka's damn text there are going to be a hoard of ashikabi's trying to take her by force."

"That's got nothing to do with us!" Benitsubasa said sounding more annoyed. "Geez Minato we're not the Red Cross! It's too bad for her but it's not our job."

"Fine! Stay here then! It's not like I need you." Benitsubasa flinched at his anger. He looked to his other sekirei. "What about the rest of you? If you won't help me I can't make you, but I'm going by myself if I have to. Ku-chan needs me and I'm not going to just abandon her."

Akizu immediately stepped forward. "I will do whatever you want Minato-sama."

"Me too," Haihane said and started looking around. "Now where did I leave my claws?" She muttered and looked underneath the couch.

"Hey! I never said I wouldn't do it!" Benitsubasa spoke up, fearful of making her ashikabi upset. "I'll come too Minato!"

He nodded to her. "Thank you." He looked to Karasuba who was quietly sharpening her katana. "I don't suppose…"

"There any chance of bloodshed?" She asked pleasantly.

"Not if I can avoid it," Minato said.

"I'll pass then."

"All right, the four of us should be plenty. Haihane your claws are in the hall closet next to the umbrellas."

"Thanks," she called out.

XXXXXXXXXX

When his mom had said Ku-chan turned the botanical garden into a jungle she hadn't been kidding. The trees and massive vines had exploded and were everywhere. The whole place looked like something from the prehistoric age.

Since he had Alpha level clearance he'd planned to simply order the M.B.I. troops guarding the place to let him and his sekirei through. By the time he arrived though the front gate had been smashed open and several M.B.I. fighting vehicles were smoking wrecks. Except for a few wounded there were no M.B.I. soldiers in sight.

"Looks like we're not the first ones here," he said.

"Does this mean we get to fight after all?" Benitsubasa asked eagerly.

"Probably, but try not to kill anyone."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You're no fun some times."

XXXXXXXXXX

"If you lose your job because of this Seo I swear I'll kill you!" Hikari said furiously as they trudged through the vegetation.

He flashed her a smile. "It'll be all right."

Hikari and Hibiki both shared a knowing look. That was what he usually said right before he got fired or a bill came due.

"Why are we with such a worthless guy huh? We're always about to be evicted, we never have any food, and we have to keep finding jobs to help pay the bills." Hikari complained.

Hibiki sighed wearily. "Why bother arguing with him? You know he won't change." She suddenly stopped. "I think we have company."

Seo and Hikari halted as well as a man in a black business suit and a woman in a dress with chains on it stepped out ahead of them. They all recognized the man.

"Yo," Seo called out with a friendly wave. "What is M.B.I.'s dog master doing here?"

"Dog master?" Minato said with a frown. "I don't think I like that."

"I don't really care," Seo replied. "It seems fitting since you handle the M.B.I.'s dogs for them. So what is the Disciplinary Squad's ashikabi doing here?"

"I came to rescue Kusano; she's the sekirei who is trapped here."

"Well that's funny, that's why we're here too. I guess that means you can go now." Seo said.

"That's my line." Minato replied coldly. "Take numbers eleven and twelve and get out of here."

"And leave that sekirei to your tender care? I don't think so."

"_You're _the one who's come here to try and take her by force," Minato spat. "Your kind really makes me sick. It's bad enough that you seduced two girls before they even had a chance to see what was out there. Now you've come here just to take advantage of a _child._"

Seo shook his head in denial. "That's not why I'm here, I just want to protect that sekirei and give her the chance to find the ashikabi she's fated to."

"Like I would believe a guy like you."

Seo smiled nastily. "Coming from M.B.I.'s dog master it sounds a lot like the pot calling the kettle black. Hikari! Hibiki!"

"**Right!**" Both girls answered.

Lightning flared and came down out of a clear sky. Instantly a dome of ice appeared around Minato and Akizu blocking the attack.

Before the twins could attack again Benitsubasa and Haihane came out of the vegetation behind them unnoticed. Vicious punches took numbers eleven and twelve down before they even knew they were there.

Minato was well pleased to see his idea had worked. It was good to know that all that time spent training and going over sekirei files had not been wasted.

"Can we kill these two?" Benitsubasa asked. Haihane was grinning and looking over hopefully.

They were both disappointed when Minato shook his head. "Stopping them's enough; we don't need to kill them." He approached his other sekirei with Akizu at his side.

Seo stood there glaring at him. "I should have expected dogs like you to not fight fair."

"Fair?" Minato asked in surprise. "Fair is for games and for betting, it's got nothing to do with fighting." His times with Karasuba had certainly drilled that point home. "Remember that after you wake up."

With a single perfect kick he slammed his foot into the side of Seo's head knocking him out. It was good to see his training with Karasuba had also not been wasted.

"You're so cool Minato!" Benitsubasa squealed happily.

XXXXXXXXXX

Not long after that they came across Kusano curled up in a tree quietly weeping.

"Ku-chan!" He called out to her.

The girl looked down and a relieved smile appeared immediately. "Oniichan! You came to rescue me!"

"That's right Ku-chan! I'll take you back." He held out his arms. "Jump down and I'll catch you."

Nodding the girl did so. He caught her easily and wrapped her protectively in his arms. "You're safe now Ku-chan."

"Oniichan," she said happily and rested her head against his chest. Feeling safe and secure the little girl shut her eyes and fell asleep.

"Hey you! That sekirei belongs to my master!" A girl called out.

They looked up to see a blonde girl in a white and black dress holding a scythe.

"Is that stupid bitch threatening _us?_" Benitsubasa said with disbelief.

"She's not too smart," Haihane said.

"Coming from you that's a hell of thing," Benitsubasa commented.

"Hey! Don't underestimate me even if there are three of you! I'm number 43 Yomi! And I'm here to collect number 108 for my master."

Minato looked at her coldly as he continued to hold a sleeping Ku-chan in his arms. She was the one who had attacked his mother and tried to steal away Kusano.

"Benitsubasa, Haihane, Akizu," he said in a hard voice. "Kill her."

Benitsubasa and Haihane grinned happily at the order. Akizu simply nodded her willing acceptance of it. The three of them moved out as a unit.

Yomi put up a short fight but there was never any chance she would survive. Minato was glad that Ku-chan remained asleep and missed it.

XXXXXXXXXX

He returned Kusano to her lab much to Takami's and Shiina's relief.

"Did you have any trouble rescuing her?" Takami asked.

"Nothing worth mentioning," he said and lit up a cigarette.

XXXXXXXXXX

That night as he was getting ready for bed there came the usual knock on his door.

"Come in," he said.

He'd excepted the three girls who always joined him to enter. Instead though Karasuba came in holding a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

Noticing that he asked her. "What's the occasion?"

"Little Min-chan has finally become a man, I thought we should celebrate." She popped the cork and filled the two glasses.

"I don't understand," he said.

"You had someone killed today," Karasuba said cheerfully. "No, more like you had someone executed. Now you really are all grown up."

He took the glass she handed him and clinked it against hers. As he drank the sparkling wine it tasted like ashes in his mouth. "This isn't really something I want to celebrate."

"Why not?" Karasuba asked. "We both knew it was bound to happen sooner or later." Grinning she leaned in casually and put her lips to his ears. "Or did you think Minaka's death would be your only one?" She whispered.

Startled he stared at her. "You…"

She cut him off by putting two fingers over his lips. _We are not alone, _she mouthed before taking her fingers away.

He slowly nodded. "What… what do you think about that?"

She sipped her wine looking relaxed. "I think you always make things interesting Min-chan."

"But would you be in favor of it? Or would you oppose it?"

She laughed at him playfully. "That all depends on how I'm feeling that day, you don't expect a definite answer do you Min-chan? That would ruin the game."

"This isn't a game!" He said sharply.

"But it is; I think I've told you that before. A game of life and death, and you're a player in it whether you want to be or not."

Finishing her glass she set it down and tossed aside her coat. "Now then let's _really _celebrate."

"Here?! In my room?"

She laughed and pushed him down into the bed. He really was too cute when he was uncomfortable like this.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day Mikogami was in the back of his limo with Mutsu.

"That was a disaster," he said with a pout. "Not only did I not get number 108 but I lost number 43. She was cute too!"

Mutsu sighed. "You can't expect to get everything you want. Do you even know how many sekirei you have at the house already?"

"But I wanted number 108!" He said childishly. "Not just her but I want 107 too! They'd be like a box set!"

"Sekirei aren't trading cards," Mutsu pointed out dryly. "Our sources in M.B.I. confirm she was returned without being winged. That means whenever she's released for the Sekirei Plan you'll have another shot at her, the same goes for 107."

"No more taking chances," Mikogami said. "Next time I'm sending you to collect both of them!"

Mutsu nodded, not surprised or disappointed by the order. The two of them would make good additions. "They're both scheduled to be released in another two weeks assuming what happened with number 108 doesn't change that."

"Make sure we find out _exactly _when they get released, no matter how much it costs. I want them! You hear me? I want them! I want them! I want them!"

"Fine," Mutsu muttered. "Don't throw a tantrum.


	12. The last two

Even with Phase One in full effect and more than a hundred sekirei now running loose Minato's life remained centered around his sekirei. Seeing to their needs, making them happy, bonding with them, this was his work, and it was a full time job too. He took Benitsubasa, Haihane, and Akizu, on dates every week and made love to them almost every night. Their ties were now so strong he had no doubt they would do _anything _for him… even betray M.B.I.

He trained with Karasuba for at least a couple hours every day just to spend time with her. Whenever she went out on a bloody mission he accompanied her. He would witness her destruction from a safe distance and then enjoy a night of rough, almost violent, sex. He did everything possible to get to know her and to get close to her. Yet even after a whole year as her ashikabi he still didn't really understand her. She could go from being playful to murderous at the blink of an eye for no obvious reason. And while he _thought _she liked him he was still sure she would kill him without hesitation if she ever had a reason to. He gave orders to his other sekirei. Karasuba got requests, and she didn't feel like carrying them out she damn well wouldn't. Eventually the day would come when he would ask her to make a choice; him or Minaka. He honestly had no idea which of them she would pick.

Well, that was for the future. It had been two weeks since he and his squad had rescued Ku-chan and right now he was on a date with Benitsubasa. He had on his usual tailor made black business suit with a red tie. His hair was slicked down and combed in the style most businessmen preferred these days. With his gold watch on his appearance screamed, 'man of importance.' Benitsubasa was walking close beside him as they entered a vast department store to do more shopping. She loved being seen out in public with him and having him buy her expensive things. Minato didn't really understand why it was so important to her that he be the one to buy her everything. She had a VIP card with no limit just as he did, she could have gotten everything on her own just as easily. But his shopping with her and paying for the purchases made her happy, so he never bothered to ask her about it.

As they neared the perfume section there were a couple girls dressed up as geishas offering free samples. "Would you like to try our new perfume miss it's…" The dark haired girl cut off as she recognized them. "You!" Hikari screeched glaring at both Benitsubasa and Minato."

"Hikari you can't talk to them like that," Hibiki said quickly. "You're going to get us fired."

"Do you two bitches have a problem?" Benitsubasa asked cracking her knuckles.

Minato sighed and pulled out a cigarette. "Calm down Benitsubasa, we didn't come here to fight anyone."

Grumbling a little the girl nodded. "Yes Minato."

He nodded to the two other girls. "I don't have any grudges against you or your ashikabi; you were just in my way. If I were the sort of man to have hard feeling none of you would be alive now."

Both Hikari and Hibiki looked uncomfortable; they both knew just how true that was.

"We don't have any grudges against you either Minato," Hibiki assured him.

"No, I guess not," Hikari admitted.

"So why are you two losers here working as perfume girls?" Benitsubasa asked getting in a little dig. "Is that worthless ashikabi of yours out of work again?"

"Hey!" Hikari said angrily shaking a fist. "Even if Seo is between jobs right now he's still got plenty of good points! For instance he… he's really…" her mouth hung open as she wracked her brain. She looked to her twin. "I got nothing."

"Me neither," Hibiki hung her head in despair. "He really is worthless."

Smiling smugly Benitsubasa wrapped herself around Minato's arm and stuck her tongue out at them. "Well _my _ashikabi buys me whatever I ask for and takes real good care of me. Minato is the best!"

Hibiki sighed. "Yeah, I guess Seo really doesn't compare. And things have been even rougher since _she _joined us."

"That bastard Seo!" Hikari ground out. "He promised us we'd be his only sekirei and then he goes and wings her."

Hibiki laughed slightly. "Yeah, and doesn't he regret it now! She really, really hates him for forcing her like that!" Hibiki lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Hikari and I may hurt him once in awhile but we would never _really _hurt him."

Hikari grunted. "He makes it tempting some times."

Hibiki nodded. "Yeah, I know, but still… we really do love the lazy idiot."

Hikari grunted again but did not correct her twin.

"But _she _really truly hates him, not only did he force her winging but as soon as he became her ashikabi her VIP card got cancelled. She's had to work too just so we could eat."

"Who's this other sekirei?" Minato asked curiously.

"Hey you!" An angry voice shouted from the other side of the department store. "What the hell do you think you're looking at you damn monkey?!"

Looking over Minato spotted a woman in a sales uniform with huge breast and long blonde hair glowering at a customer. "Tsukiumi?! Seo winged number nine?" Minato sounded like he didn't believe it. That was because he didn't. "How did he manage that? She hates ashikabis."

"**Tell us about it,**" both girls said at once.

"We ran into her during a fight," Hibiki explained. "We only won because Seo was there and we were able to use our norito against her. During the fight he lost a cat he was planning to turn in for a reward. Before we knew what the hell he was doing he went and winged her to make her 'pay him back.'" Hibiki shook her head wearily. "She's tried to kill him a few times already and we were only just able to save him."

"So far," Hikari muttered. "Sooner or later she's going to drown him. She really does hate Seo."

"Being winged by force I can understand why," Minato said with distaste. He was _really _glad he'd gotten to Ku-chan before Seo could have.

"Come on Minato," Benitsubasa said dragging him away. "Let's shop somewhere else, somewhere with decent help."

Hikari growled but Hibiki kept her from doing anything foolish.

XXXXXXXXXX

Early the next morning Minato was down in the M.B.I. lobby to see the last two sekirei be released. His mom gave both Kusano and Shiina warm hugs. "You two find the ashikabis that are waiting for you and then take care of yourselves."

Minato patted Shiina on the back wishing him luck. He then went over to Kusano and knelt down to give her a hug. "Take good care of yourself and find someone who will be a good and kind ashikabi to you."

In his arms the girl smiled. "I already have oniichan." Catching him by surprise she put her little hands on his cheeks and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Startled Minato yanked his head back, but it was already too late. Wings of light appeared.

"Oniichan," she called happily. "Please stay with me now and forever."

Minato stared at the little girl. "Ku-chan! Do you know what you've just done?"

She quickly nodded not looking even a little upset of confused. "I love oniichan the best! I don't want anyone but oniichan to be my ashikabi!"

Minato stared at her. In one way it was damn touching to hear how much she treasured him and trusted him. But in another way this was a huge problem.

His mom took things more in stride. "Well… I suppose it's for the best."

"Mom, how can you even say that? You know the kind of things my squad will have to do when phase two starts?"

"She was going to be winged sooner or later," Takami said. "Isn't it better that she have someone like you to watch out for her? Who knows what sort of person would have winged her."

XXXXXXXXXX

In a parked limo just a few blocks away Mikogami sneezed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato looked at how happy Ku-chan was. "Well… when you put it like that, maybe it's for the best."

Nodding the little girls reached and grabbed Shiina by the hand pulling him over. "Now it's Shiina-kun's turn!"

"Huh?" The boy said in surprise.

"What?" Minato said.

"Shiina-kun I want to stay with you and with oniichan!" Kusano said pleading with her big green eyes.

"But…" Shiina looked anxiously over at an equally embarrassed Minato. "But he's a guy, Ku-chan."

"Boys can kiss boys too right?" Kusano asked innocently.

"Yes, but it requires a huge lifestyle change," Minato said dryly. Kusano and Shiina both looked at him in confusion. "I'm sorry Ku-chan but I'm not the sort to kiss a guy."

"I don't want to either," Shiina said. He bent over and placed a hand on her shoulder with brotherly affection. "I also don't get any feelings from him, Ku-chan you know how you would feel warm and happy whenever he came to see you?"

Kusano nodded.

"That was your body reacting to him, just like Takami explained. If he's the one who makes you happy then I'm glad he's your ashikabi. I know he'll take good care of you and that makes me glad. But… but I want to find my own ashikabi. I want to find the one who will make me feel warm and happy whenever I see them."

Kusano looked at him sadly. "But I don't want you to go Shiina-kun! I want us to stay together."

"I'll still see you when I can," he promised with a grin. He looked at Minato. "That will be okay right?"

Minato nodded. "Sure, you can come visit her here anytime you want."

"See? We'll still see each other even if we do have different ashikabis."

"Then… then you're leaving?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"I'll miss you!" She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

"I'll miss you too Ku-chan."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You have got to be kidding me!" Benitsubasa shouted in disbelief. "First a broken product and now a _kid_?!"

"Hu!" Fire seemed to blaze around Kusano as she glared at the pink haired woman.

"Oh just try it you brat!" Benitsubasa yelled.

"Take it easy, both of you," Minato said and got between them. He already had a cigarette in his mouth halfway gone. "I didn't plan on having her be my sekirei but it's done. Both of you need to get along."

"What the hell kind of punishment unit are we supposed to be if we've got a little girl with us?! We're going to look ridiculous!" Benitsubasa cried.

"I don't care what it looks like," Minato told her. "Ku-chan is my sekirei now, so she automatically becomes part of the Disciplinary Squad."

From the table where Karasuba was sharpening her sword came a laugh. "A child for a squad mate, you really do know how to make things interesting Min-chan."

As soon as Kusano saw her, her eyes lit up. "Oooh, oneechan!"

The others held their breath wondering if Karasuba would get angry at that. When all she did was chuckle they breathed again.

"You may as well quit bitching Benitsubasa," Haihane called from the couch. "You didn't want big tits here either. If she's Minato's sekirei what can you do?"

"Fine," Benitsubasa muttered. "But where the hell is she going to sleep?"

Minato expected her to say she wanted to sleep with him. (Just thinking those words made him feel dirty.) To his surprise though she pointed to Karasuba. "Can I stay with oneechan?"

"Heh, I'm afraid not," he said.

"Actually that's fine," Karasuba said.

"Yeah!" Kusano ran over to her knew big sister.

Minato needed a minute to find his voice. "It's fine? You're going to let her stay in your room? But… but you've never even let _me _in your room!"

"Don't be jealous Min-chan," she said teasingly.

Of all the strange and bizarre sights he'd witnessed in his time with the squad seeing Karasuba and Kusano getting along well had to be the weirdest.

XXXXXXXXXX

The limo was heading back to the house. Between Mikogami and Mutsu was an unconscious and slightly bloodied Shiina.

"I can't believe 108 got winged before she even left the building. That's so unfair!" Mikogami said petulantly.

Mutsu sighed. "Sulking won't change anything."

"I'm not sulking!" Mikogami said looking like he was.

"Try and look on the bright side," Mutsu said. "With his death powers and the fight he gave me you definitely winged the stronger of the pair."

"Hmmm, that's something I guess. And at least he's cute… for a guy."

Given how Mikogami liked to dress Mutsu was not really surprised to hear him say that. "So I guess we can rest for awhile."

"No way!" Mikogami said. "There are still more unwinged sekirei out there! I've got to catch them all!" (Pokemon!)

Sighing Mutsu nodded. "Well once he gets acclimated he can help with that."

Mikogami nodded looking a bit happier. "I already know which one to go after next."

Mutsu knew who he had in mind. "She won't be interested and it'll be really hard to take her down. She's the most powerful of the ones still unwinged."

"That's why I want her!" Mikogami said. "I don't care if it's tough, the best things are always hard to get. I want her!" he said loudly. "I want her! I want her! I want her!"

"Fine," Mutsu muttered. Even if his ashikabi refused to believe him he knew this would be extremely difficult. "We'll try and capture number three."


	13. Let's begin

Miya looked at her newest boarder with open annoyance. They were all seated at the breakfast table trying to enjoy her cooking. He was obviously enjoying it too; he was like a pig at a trough.

He tipped the rice bowl and shook the last few grains into his mouth. He then held it out. "Seconds!" He demanded.

"What was that?" Miya smiled easily as a hannyo mask materialized above her.

Seo paled. "Ah, please?"

She took the bowl from him and refilled it. "You really are scum," she told him lightly as she handed it back to him.

He shook his head. "And you are just like Takehito, your soul is just as black as his was."

She smiled at him warmly. "If you had not been a good friend of my late husband's I would let you starve and die in the street."

"**Gomen!" **Hikari and Hibiki both wept as they bowed in humble apology. It shamed them to the core to have to rely on someone's charity just to survive.

"Please forgive us!" Hikari cried. "We have nowhere else to go!"

"Please forgive us!" Hibiki cried. "We don't want to starve and die in the streets!"

They had finally been evicted from their tiny apartment. With no money (Tsukiumi had started choking a customer to death and gotten all three of them fired,) they had literally had no place to go.

Miya sighed. "It's all right, my husband never turned away anyone in need. And with someone as low and worthless as Seo I can understand how you are desperate."

"Ku, ku, ku," Matsu let loose. "Miya–san please don't be so mean to my Seo-tan. He is my darling ashikabi now!"

"That's not something to be proud of you perverted witch," Homura said tiredly. "You only chose him because you never leave the Inn. It's not like you had a bunch of options." Now that Matsu finally had a willing test subject for her, 'experiments' (when Miya wasn't around) she was even more perverse and shameless than ever.

Sitting next to him at the table Tsukiumi was staring daggers at both of them. "My rival is right! Only a fool would ever willingly make this monkey her ashikabi!" Matsu, Hikari, And Hibiki all sent her hard looks. "The only way this bastard was able to force me into this was by rendering me unconscious!" The chopsticks in her hands snapped. "And if you ever try to violate me I will KILL YOU!"

Seo grinned at her feeling secure with so many other sekirei around. "You know if you'd just let me 'violate' you a little, you might like it." He flicked his tongue at her.

In the next instant he was drenched.

"NEVER!" Tsukiumi screamed and was on her feet. "I'll kill you right now you perverted bastard!" She was not joking as a ball of water appeared in her hand.

"That's enough," appearing from nowhere Miya stood in front of her and whacked Tsukiumi over the head with a wooden spoon.

"Ow!" Tsukiumi cried.

"Violence is not tolerated in the Izumo Inn. If you cannot control yourself you will have to go." The hannyo mask made another appearance. "Is that clear?"

"Ah, yes land lady dono." She meekly sat.

Seeing her forced to back down Seo snorted.

Miya turned her mask visage to him. "Do you have something to say scum?"

Gulping he quickly shook his head.

Homura prayed the rest of the meal would be more peaceful. When Seo had shown up with his sekirei in tow he'd known his quiet peaceful home life was doomed. Tsukiumi had actually not recognized him at first, amazingly the mask he always as the guardian of sekirei had worked.

Unfortunately he hadn't been able to fool Hikari or Hibiki who immediately began shouting at him about their many run ins.

Because of that…

Tsukiumi turned to him. "We will be training again today!"

He grinned and tried to wave it off. "Actually I'm sort of tired and…"

"No excuses!" Tsukiumi said loudly. "I intend to be the strongest… in spite of my terrible burden." She glared at Seo who was again shoveling rice into his mouth as fast as he could. "As my rival I will not tolerate you not also getting stronger!"

If he refused to train with her she would just attack him on his way to work. "Fine, after breakfast then." He said feeling defeated.

Tsukiumi gave a single pleased nod. "At least there is **one **male in this house I can respect."

Smiling at her as she glared again Seo let out a deep flavorful belch.

"Scum," Miya said before bopping him with her wooden spoon.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oniihcan, who do you like best?"

"Huh?" At the moment he and Ku-chan were sitting on a wooden bench at the zoo. This was her 'date' with him. She loved being with him and being outdoors close to nature. Right now they were enjoying ice cream as they looked at some monkeys.

"Who do you like best oniichan? Of all your sekirei?"

"What a question!" Grinning he playfully pressed a finger to her cheek making her giggle. "Are you sure you're a child?" Sighing a bit he leaned back. "I like everyone; all of them chose me or accepted as their ashikabi. My job is to take care of them and make sure they're happy. I want all my sekirei to be happy."

Ku-chan nodded, but she had an unusually serious look. "Oniichan has a favorite though. You like oneechan best of all."

He looked down at her in surprise. "That's a very… adult thing to say Ku-chan. I wouldn't say I like Karasuba best though; it's that we have a very, hmmm… unique relationship. To be honest I'm not even sure if she likes me."

"Oneechan likes you oniichan," Kusano told him.

He grinned. "Well I certainly hope she does."

"No," Kusano said and shook her head back and forth. "Oneechan _does _like you oniichan, you are the only one who makes her heart happy. No one else does, not even me."

"Why do you say that Ku-chan?" There was no way on earth Karasuba would have said any such thing. Even if she did seem to get along well with Kusano he could not imagine her actually confiding anything in her.

"I can just tell," Ku-chan said.

Laughing he ruffled her hair, if she wanted to believe that he would certainly let her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kazehana was at her favorite spot in the entire city, a skyscraper under construction only about five miles from M.B.I. tower. As she so often did she had a huge bottle of wine at her side. Her way of dealing with her heartache was to go through life in a pleasant haze as much as possible. She had often thought about leaving Japan and going somewhere far away. She imagined a fresh start and maybe finding someone else she could fall in love with.

Yet no matter how much she thought about it she never actually left. She couldn't seem to leave Tokyo or M.B.I. Tower. More to the point she couldn't bring herself to leave _him_. He didn't want her; he didn't want to be an ashikabi. His heart belonged to another. She **knew **that. The problem was that no matter how much she drank of how much time passed she just couldn't change how she felt.

Setting her bottle down beside her she breathed deep the night air.

"There is a troubling wind tonight," she said softly. "Don't you think so too Mutsu?" She glanced to her right to where he was casually standing on a steel beam gazing down seventy stories without a care.

"I was never good at noticing the wind," he told her. "But the earth below us is calm and at peace."

She nodded slightly and held out the bottle. "Have a drink with me?"

"Sure," he said and took the bottle. He took a deep drink and handed it back.

"We just had an indirect kiss," she noted happily.

"That's more than you ever got from your crush."

She pouted unhappily. "That was mean Mutsu, we meet each again after how many years and you have to remind me about that."

"Sorry," he said. "But you have to admit it's been awhile. Don't you think it's time to move on?"

"I don't know how too," she confessed and took another swig herself. "How long has it been since we saw each other?"

"Ten years."

"That long?" She stopped and thought about it. "Heh, I suppose it has. We were all heart broken when you disappeared. Miya was really hurt that you didn't at least say goodbye. She didn't come out and say it, but you could tell."

"I didn't want to have to fight all of you," he told her. "I was leaving no matter what and I didn't want to take the chance M.B.I. would order you to stop me."

"It would have _never _come to that!"

He smiled at her. "Yes it would have, if Minaka had given the order you would have all obeyed. We were all obedient little soldiers back then, even Miya-san."

Thinking about those times she looked unhappy. "Maybe," she said quietly. "Why did you leave?"

"I was sick of that damn island and that damn spaceship," he said truthfully. "There was a whole huge world out there and I wanted to explore it. I've been everywhere, New York, London, Paris, Rome, Cairo, Istanbul, Baghdad, Beijing, and all points in between. I've seen more of the world than any other sekirei."

"Why did you come back?"

He shook his head. "How could I _not_? I couldn't miss out on being a part of the Sekirei Plan."

"Oh you could," she said lightly. "It's very easy actually." She drank some more wine. "Why have you come here Mutsu, and why have you brought three more sekirei with you?"

He grinned at her fondly. "You're as good as ever Kazehana, there's no fooling you."

"While I love getting compliments from handsome men I'd still like to know what you're up to."

"I'm here to extend an invitation."

"If you're inviting me to go out drinking I'm in, but if it's anything else I'll have to say no."

"Kazehana, I want us to be teammates again," he said hopefully. "I always liked fighting at your side and I always liked _you_. My ashikabi is a bit, no he's a lot, of a child but he's assembling a really powerful unit. If you were to join in we'd have two single numbers and two members from the original Disciplinary Squad. Who could stop us?"

"Miya," she said automatically.

"Probably," he admitted. "_If _she were participating. Leaving her out of it we'd be a match for any other team."

"I'm sorry Mutsu," she sounded a little disappointed. "I like you too and those were good days when all of us were still together fighting to protect out brothers and sisters. But there is only one man I want for an ashikabi. So long as I can't belong to him I have no interest in the Sekirei Plan."

"Is there anything I can say that would change your mind?"

She corked the bottle and stood up. "I'm afraid not." She grinned at him knowingly. "I think this is the part where you try and take me by force, right?"

Nodding he took out his sword. "For what it's worth I don't like having to fight a friend. But I have my orders from my ashikabi, so I don't have a choice." She surprised him by looking happy.

"Ah, it's all for love of your ashikabi isn't it? That's so wonderful! How beautiful that you want to fight for the sake of your ashikabi."

"My ashikabi is a guy," Mutsu said dryly.

"Ah, the love that dare not speak its name! No need to be ashamed."

He shook his head looking embarrassed. "Never mind I'll explain it to you after you're winged."

The two friends faced each other high in the air above Tokyo.

"Let's begin," Mutsu said and slashed down with his sword.

XXXXXXXXXX

Five miles away Minato was getting ready for bed when he felt the earth shake.


	14. Enforcer of the Sekirei Plan

With a single slash of his sword the earth began to shake. Down below the asphalt street was shredded and torn apart as huge chunks of cement and rock were sent flying upwards like some kind of bizarre reveres meteor shower. The half completed building they were crumpled as the cement foundation was also torn away in great pieces and sent flying upwards. Kazehana leapt into the air with the greatest of ease, flying about while trying to avoid the rocks being aimed at her. They were too big and moving too fast to block with a normal air shield. She was instead forced to create several powerful whirlwinds to knock them aside.

Mutsu leapt off the collapsing skyscraper and down onto a much shorter neighboring building. He'd known his opening attack wouldn't get her; she'd always been faster with her ability than he'd been with his. Air was her element just as the earth was his. As long as she was airborne she had the advantage. There was probably no way for him to take her down

Not alone anyway.

He slashed with his sword again, working his power a little differently. This time instead of huge rocks the earth spat up tons and tons of dirt and finely crushed rock up into the air. The same whirlwinds that she had created to shield her now sucked in the debris and filled the air all around, temporarily blinding her.

_Not good! _Kazehana thought. _This must have been his plan all along. _Even though she could not see she could still sense the other sekirei he had brought along. They were all moving towards her.

Out of the dirt storm a blonde girl with a whip appeared. "I'll get you!" She cried happily.

"I'm afraid you're not my type," Kazehana replied. She flipped backwards through the dirt and dust away from her.

She saw a second figure moving through the dirt cloud. She didn't get a good look at her opponent before a hail if knives came at her. These she blocked with a wave of her hand that erected a wind barrier. The knives hit and then bounced away harmlessly.

She then turned around to take on the third opponent. The dirt cleared away enough to give her a quick glimpse of a very young boy with silver colored hair. He gave her a deeply troubled look as he held out his hand. "I'm sorry."

Whoever he was he used his power at full force and she was too close to dodge it. Kazehana screamed in pain as her clothes were shredded and her body felt as if she'd been dipped into acid. Not just her skin but her insides were burning and crying out in pain. By some miracle she stayed conscious as she plummeted towards the ground. Just before impact a huge mound of soft earth appeared. She crashed into it and cried out again, then she slipped into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXX

From the main window of his apartment Minato saw a building collapse and a huge amount of dust appear. "It's an earthquake!"

To his surprise all his sekirei, even Kusano, shook their heads.

"It is not an earthquake Minato-sama," Akizu said dully. "It's a sekirei battle."

"One between a couple strong ones too!" Benitsubasa sounded excited.

"It's a fight between single numbers," Karasuba said with certainty. There was an eager look in her eye. "Only the single ones can fight like this."

Minato looked back at the empty space where a building had stood just a minute before. He'd seen up close the vast difference between Karasuba and the others. The thought of two sekirei that strong going at it in the middle of Tokyo… "That would be really bad," he said worriedly.

"It was bound to happen Min-chan," Karasuba told him pleasantly. "Since the sekirei have to fight until there is only one left. I didn't think it would happen during stage one is all." She had a bloodthirsty smile. "Seeing this makes me excited."

Whenever Karasuba smiled like that it usually meant blood was about to start flowing.

"Let's go out and take a look!" Benitsubasa said eagerly.

"No," Minato answered. "Whatever is going on out here has nothing to do with the Disciplinary Squad."

Benitsubasa looked disappointed but he hardly cared. He was looking at Karasuba for her reaction. He was relieved to see the smile replaced by her normal sly grin. Since she wasn't trying to leave he took that for acceptance.

Looking back out he hoped there wouldn't be too much more damage to the capitol.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wow! Her breasts are huge!" Mikogami said as Mutsu set him down. Kazehana was still lying there, naked and unmoving. The other sekirei were gathered around her.

Mutsu sighed. "Please hurry up and wing her, you'll be able to admire them as much as you want later." He really hated having had to do this to her. He hoped she would forgive him.

Mikogami knelt down in the dirt beside her. "This is so great! Getting a new toy always makes me happy!" As he leaned down to kiss her a single finger came up to block his lips.

"Not on the first date," Kazehana said and opened her eyes. Pulling her index finger back she flicked it into his forehead and sent him flying about ten feet.

"Ow!" He cried as she landed.

Jumping to her feet she winced in pain, she was seriously hurting. Despite that she used all the strength she had left to whistle up a gale that sent the dirt and dust she'd been lying on flying into Mutsu's and everyone else's face. She then ran as fast as she could towards the only place where she would be safe.

XXXXXXXXXX

Even though she was escaping protecting his ashikabi was his top priority. Mutsu got over to Mikogami to shield him from the dirt flying about. The wind settled after a bit and they found themselves alone except for his other sekirei.

"Where'd she go?!" Mikogami looked around angrily.

"I told you she wouldn't be easy to capture," Mutsu said.

"Get her!" He screamed. "I really want her! Don't let her get away!"

Mutsu's gaze drifted towards the M.B.I.'s clock face. "Don't worry; I know where she's going."

XXXXXXXXXX

Whatever power that boy had it had _really_ hurt her. She couldn't fly at the moment. She wasn't sure she could even whistle up a light breeze. In her condition fighting Mutsu was out of the question. Escape was her only option, and so long as she couldn't fly she doubted there was any way she could do that either. His senses were as sharp as hers and she could already feel him and the others giving chase.

That left her one option… finding sanctuary.

In all of Tokyo there was only one place where sekirei were forbidden to fight. And that was in M.B.I. Tower. Sekirei were not supposed to return there once they were released, except to receive medical treatment. She definitely qualified. If she could just make it to the Tower she would be safe, at least for awhile.

Racing over the roof tops and leaping over the streets below she felt herself getting tired. Along with the physical pain she was in was the hurt from Mutsu's betrayal. He really would have let that childish boy force her, even knowing how she felt. She respected his reasons while condemning his actions; he was after all doing this for his ashikabi. But it still hurt to have someone she thought of as a dear friend turn on her.

Even hurt as she was five miles vanished in less than five minutes. She reached the plaza and ran for the building entrance with the last of her fading strength.

That was when the bricks and stone beneath her feet exploded and sent her flying. She felt her right thigh break and a couple of ribs snap as she landed and skidded to a bloody stop about ten yards in front of the door. Looking up she could see the terrified faces of the employees staring out in horror.

She wanted to laugh. She was this close, but with her leg broken there was no way she could get to the door now. Even though it was useless she began to drag herself forward.

"Please stop Kazehana," he called out. "It's over. You'll get to like Mikogami once you get to know him."

"I won't be forced into something I don't want," she growled and dragged herself another couple feet. It was useless but she still tried.

"Kazehana…" Mutsu was walking towards her when he suddenly had to leap back. Javelins of ice slammed into the ground at his feet.

Startled he looked up to see five sekirei leaping down between him and Kazehana. He was very surprised to see Karasuba was one of them. In her arms was a man in a black business suit, it didn't take much guess work to figure out he had to be their ashikabi.

Karasuba glanced at Kazehana who was still crawling and leaving a blood trail. She then turned to Mutsu. "Yara, yara, it feels like a reunion, all that's missing is the death goddess and the pervert."

"This doesn't involve the Disciplinary Squad," Mutsu said carefully eying his opposition.

"Yes it does," the ashikabi said loudly. "It's my job to enforce all rules pertaining to the Sekirei Plan. One of those is no fighting at M.B.I. Tower."

"She's not in the Tower," Mutsu pointed out.

"She's on the grounds and that's enough."

"Who says?!" Mutsu demanded angrily. Having come this far he damn well didn't want to return with nothing.

"I say!" The ashikabi shot back. Minato went over to the wounded girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him with her violet eyes.

"It's all right," he said gently. "I'll protect you now," he promised. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Kazehana felt an intense heat fill her chest and it had nothing to do with her wounds. Whoever this was she could see the strong resemblance to her first love, but his gentle caring words, the way his eyes looked into hers with such warmth and compassion! "I believe you," she said in a daze. "Please take good care of me." Her wounds and her sudden reaction to him were too much and she fell unconscious.

As this was going on Shiina, Mitsuha, and Takagi arrived.

"Shiina-kun!" Kusano called out.

"Ku-chan!" He instinctively took a step towards her.

"Where do you think you're going Shiina?" Mutsu asked. "They're the enemy."

"Enemy?" He asked weakly looking at Kusano.

Mutsu looked at the ashikabi. Maybe he could intimidate him into stepping aside. "I have no argument with you or with M.B.I. but my ashikabi has sent me to retrieve number three and I mean to do that no matter what!"

"Sounds like fun!" Karasuba drew her sword.

Minato's immediate response was to hurry over to Benitsubasa and Haihane and give each of them a quick kiss causing wings of light to appear. He then turned to face Mutsu. "I have number four on my side and a lot more besides, I don't see your ashikabi here so there's no way you can use a norito. If you don't leave here right now I'll order my squad to kill all of you."

"Oniichan! What about Shiina-kun!"

He looked at Ku-chan and felt his heart ache. "I'm sorry Ku-chan."

The little girl understood and looked on the verge of tears.

Minato turned back to face his opposite number. "What's it going to be?"

The way Karasuba and a couple of the others were grinning he was sure they would attack if their ashikabi gave the word. He thought he could hold his own against Karasuba, but he didn't think the others would have much of a chance against the rest.

"All right, we'll withdraw, but Minaka will receive an official protest about this."

"Oh please no, anything but _that_." Minato said in a mocking voice as he pulled out a cigarette. Karasuba, Benitsubasa, and Haihane all laughed and even Akizu had a slight smile.

"Come on," Mutsu called out feeling deeply humiliated. "We'll retreat for now."

As they turned to go Shiina cast a last look at Kusano.

"Shiina-kun!" The little girl cried out.

With a shake of his head he left with the others.

Minato tried to comfort her but Kusano pulled away from him instead.

_What a bloody mess, _he thought. He called in the medics and Kazehana was brought inside.


	15. You just don’t interest me anymore

"You're very lucky," Takami informed her. "Shiina's power can be quite formidable, but you've already mostly recovered from that. Your worst injury is that broken leg of yours. But with a sekirei's naturally advanced healing and our high level treatment your bones should be completely mended in a week."

"Hmmm, thank you for your care," Kazehana said politely. She and Takami had been rivals for a very long time and it galled that she had to accept the woman's help.

Takami didn't care for her much either but did not actively hate her. "Well unless you have any questions I'll leave you be."

"Actually I do have some questions," Kazehana spoke up. "The person who saved me, the Disciplinary Squad's ashikabi, he's your son isn't he?"

"That's right," Takami answered warily. "His name is Minato."

"Who's his father?"

"None of your business," Takami said sweetly. "Minato doesn't know so I don't see any reason to tell you."

"I don't think it's any real secret Takami," Kazehana said. "Knowing your history and just looking at that handsome face is enough to tell me the truth."

_Handsome? _"Do you intend to tell Minato what you suspect?"

"Not right now I don't," Kazehana said. "But who can tell about the future?"

"Why would you and Minato have a future?"

Kazehana grinned and hugged herself. "Well like I said he's a very handsome man!"

"He's also knee deep in female sekirei," Takami said coldly. "He's the Disciplinary Squad's ashikabi, as you already know, that means that anyone he wings will automatically join the squad."

"So? I was on the first generation squad."

"Yes, but at that time the mission was to protect all the helpless unborn sekirei who were under attack from outside forces. You never had to fight other sekirei before. Are you willing to do that?"

"Does it matter?" Kazehana asked with a sweet smile. "I was forced to fight other sekirei last night even though I didn't want to. It seems I'll have to regardless of whether or not I have an ashikabi."

Takami could only frown. Because of Minaka's twisted game that was true. "I don't want you to be my son's sekirei." Takami told her flatly.

"I'll just bet you don't," Kazehana replied.

The two women looked one another down while keeping their rigid smiles in place.

"I'll check in on you later," Takami was finally the one to end the little contest and leave.

Kazehana settled into the hospital bed, a cast on her leg. She wished she were fully healed and could go fins Minato to talk to him.

_It's all right… I'll protect you now… I won't let anyone hurt you._

Just the memory of those words and the look in his eyes made her feel warm all over. _My pure maiden heart is really overflowing! _Minaka had never said anything like that to her. Not once had he ever tried to protect her or shown any interest in her safety. Never once had his eyes held the sort of concern Minato's had.

_Minato, my new love, _she thought happily and drifted slowly to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kusano came storming out of Karasuba's room to join everyone else at the kitchen table.

"Good morning," Akizu said politely.

"Hey brat," Benitsubasa said.

"Mornin'" Haihane mumbled between mouthfuls of cereal.

"Good morning Ku-chan," Karasuba said with a playful grin.

"Good morning oneechan!" Kusano said brightly. She returned each greeting she received.

"Good morning," Minato said smiling at her.

"Hmmph," she deliberately looked away from him. "I'm not talking to you oniichan, I'm mad at you."

He sighed. "Well that makes me very sad Ku-chan, though I'm not really surprised."

Despite saying she was no longer talking to him she faced him and spoke angrily. "Why would you want to hurt Shiina-kun? Ku loves him second best of all. I don't want my oniichan to hurt Shiina-kun!"

"I don't want to hurt him Ku-chan," he told her. He felt the urge to smoke but since he was at the table he held off. "I don't really want to hurt anyone, but sometimes because of the way things are I may have to."

"Why?" She demanded.

"Because we are not all on the same side," he told her quietly. "Because of the Sekirei Plan sekirei are going to have to fight each other, and sometimes that means fighting people you may really like."

"But Ku doesn't want to have to fight Shiina-kun!"

"I understand that," Minato answered. "I will promise you that I will never make you fight Shiina." _Not unless he attacks you, but hopefully it won't ever come to that. _"But I can't promise you that I will never make someone else do it."

Kusano was a very interesting child. Her outlook at times could be very adult, but then she could also behave like the little girl she was. She could tell by the look in her eyes and by her extended silence that she wasn't happy with the answer he'd given her. Unfortunately it was the best he could do under the circumstances. Whether it was fair or not she was part of this world where friends attacked friends. She needed to understand that, even if it did hurt.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kazehana was flipping between a couple of romances on her private TV. when there was a knock on her hospital room door. "Come in if you dare Takami."

The door opened and an amused Minato popped his head in. "I'm not my mom, but can I come in anyway?"

"Oh! Oh yes please do Minato-kun!" She shut off the TV. and sat up straighter. She desperately wished that her hospital gown let her show off her cleavage. It was at least tight enough to give him a clear idea of what she had. She noticed he had some flowers and she brightened even more. "Are those for me? They're lovely!"

"Heh, they're nothing special. My mom always says that if you're visiting someone in the hospital you should bring something to liven up the room."

"Well thank you, I really love them, and thank you for saving my life last night. You didn't have to but you did. I really am in your debt."

"You don't need to thank me; I was just doing my job as head of the Disciplinary Squad."

Smiling she slowly shook her head. "We both know that's not true. Mutsu was right, I wasn't inside the Tower. You could have let him take me."

"I don't believe any sekirei should be winged by force," he told her. "Since a sekirei can only be winged once she should be allowed to choose her own ashikabi."

She felt her face begin to blush and the heat rising in her. "You're really very caring aren't you?"

"Well, I try to be. But to be honest with the work I do I can't always afford it."

"Please try not to harden your heart too much Minato-kun," she told him. "I think it would be a terrible shame to lose that part of you."

He smiled at her. "Thanks."

The way he was smiling at her was making her weak. _If he wanted to fuck me right now I wouldn't say no. _

"Well I didn't mean to disturb you; I just wanted to see if you were all right."

"Wait, you're leaving all ready?"

"Well, like I said I didn't want to bother you."

"Please stay a little longer!" She was a little embarrassed; normally it was the guys who were desperate to get her to spend time with them. The last time she'd had to fight for a man's attention… well it had been the _other_ man she'd loved. For her one of the best things about being a sekirei, as opposed to a normal human woman, was that she didn't have to wonder if her feelings were love or something else. If your body reacted that was the person you were supposed to be with, period. Twice now her body had reacted. The first time she'd been rejected, this time she was determined to win him over no matter what. For a sekirei the body never lied, this feeling, this heat, was love.

"Please stay just a little longer," she repeated and took his hand imploringly. "I don't get any visitors except for the staff. I… I would really enjoy your company."

Today was Haihane's turn for a date. They'd be going to a video arcade and then karaoke, but he still had about an hour. He knew how boring hospital stays could be so he nodded and agreed to stay awhile.

He was a little surprised though that she continued to hold his hand after he agreed to stay.

XXXXXXXXXX

Karasuba came to the high rise apartment and knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a woman in a yellow and black track suit. She stiffened at once; obviously she knew who she was talking to. "I am sekirei number 86, Katsuragi. How can I help you number four?"

"Is Mu-chan here?" Karasuba asked.

The other girl looked a bit confused. "Mu-chan? Do you mean number 88, Musubi?"

"That's right," Karasuba said.

Katsuragi nodded. "Is she in trouble?"

"No, I'm just wanting to see her, we're friends." Not bothering to wait for an invitation Karasuba entered. Katsuragi quietly shut the door and then went to find her ashikabi.

Other sekirei abruptly halted conversations and looked up to stare when Karasuba entered. Except for the legendary number one, number four was considered the most fearsome of all sekirei.

"Karasuba-san!" Musubi called out and rushed over to hug the woman.

"It's good to see you again Mu-chan," she replied and returned the hug.

"It's been such a long time! What are you doing here?"

"Well I've come here to see you obviously." Karasuba said. She was annoyed at all the other sekirei who were listening in on them. "Let's go have lunch, it'll be my treat."

A look of sadness crossed Musubi's face. "I… Higa-sama doesn't allow us to leave without permission. I can have any food I want made here though and as much as I want! We have private chefs and they'll make anything at all! Some of the girls like to eat caviar and lobster and things like that."

"Well that's nice Mu-chan, and what do you usually eat?"

"Curry!"

Karasuba laughed. "Why am I not surprised? Come on let's go."

"But I can't!" Musubi insisted. "Higa-sama will…"

"It's quite all right Musubi," Higa's voice called as he entered the room. "Please spend as much time with your friend as you like."

He came up to Karasuba and took her hand placing a light kiss on it. "It is an honor to meet the legendary number four, please feel welcome to come here anytime Karasuba-san."

He reminded her of Natsuo with his easy charm and overflowing self confidence. "You're cute and you're my friend's ashikabi so I'll let you get away with touching me like that," she said pleasantly. "But if you do it again I'll cut your throat."

Higa did not look upset by the open threat. "I will keep that in mind."

"Come on Musubi, I'll buy you some curry."

As Musubi followed her out she sent her ashikabi a worried look.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, is having an ashikabi everything you would hope it would be?" Karasuba asked.

Musubi hung her head sadly. "No."

"And why is that?" Karasuba asked.

"Higa-sama, he made me kiss him even when Musubi told him he wasn't the one for her."

"Well I'm not surprised," Karasuba said. "He has more than a dozen sekirei. He wouldn't have that many if he were relying on fate. So he winged you by force?"

Musubi nodded silently.

"And your body doesn't react to him?"

Musubi shook her head.

"And you don't love him do you?"

"No," the girl said in a tiny voice. "Musubi doesn't even really like him. I told him of my dream to win the contest and then free all the broken sekirei so they could be with their ashikabi again. Higa-sama laughed at me and said my dream was childish."

Karasuba laughed. "Well that's because it _is_ childish, Itold you that a long time ago."

"But I thought I would find my ashikabi and together we could overcome all obstacles! But… but the body never lies. I feel no heat from my ashikabi, I do not love him." She sounded utterly miserable.

"Have you given up then on love?" Karasuba asked.

Looking crushed she slowly nodded. "I still believe with the right person I could do anything, that with love I could do anything. But even if I meet my true ashikabi now I can never be with him. Musubi can never find love."

"I'm so disappointed in you Mu-chan," Karasuba chided. "You were so certain of yourself and so determined to prove me wrong. And now after just this little while you have already given up." Karasuba shook her head. "I think Yume would be very sad to know she gave up her life for someone as weak as you."

"Please don't say that Karasuba-san!"

She got up from the table. "I don't think I'll be coming to see you again Musubi. Consider our promise cancelled, you just don't interest me anymore."

Musubi looked crushed but Karasuba didn't care. Yume at least had the courage of her convictions, even if those convictions were idiocy. Even Minato, weak worthless human that he was, was willing to risk his life for what he held dear.

And of course there was Miya. She had given up the god seat and thrown away her sword all for a man, for love.

"Miya," she whispered. Yes, of course _she _was her only real rival now. "We'll be the last two Miya," she said to herself. "And when I kill you it will finally be time to watch the world burn."


	16. The real work begins

The rain was pouring down drenching them. They were the only ones in the park, the few others had scattered when it had started to pour. They were far from M.B.I. and all their hidden cameras and listening devices.

"So what is your answer Karasuba-san? Is it yes or no?"

She smiled at him and he noticed her fingering the hilt of her sword. Minato knew that if she wanted to kill him she would. He had deliberately waited until they were alone for this; he didn't want any of his other sekirei to die trying to save him.

"Do you want to know what the final prize is?"

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Do you want to know what the last sekirei will get at the end of the Sekirei Plan?" Karasuba approached him, her hand resting on the top of her sword.

"Not really," Minato told her nervously. He stood his ground, if she really was going to kill him running would make no difference. If it weren't raining he'd have lit up a cigarette.

Karasuba's eyes were looking into his, mirrors that revealed nothing but reflected everything back. "The world," she told him. "The final prize is this world."

Despite his worries Minato smiled at that. "Minaka may have a hell of a lot of money and power, but I don't think even he has that much."

"Well, it's not _really _the world," with a sudden movement her hand grabbed him and yanked him close. Her eyes were filled with blood lust. "It's the power to _destroy _this world! The power to make it all burn!"

That was when she drew her sword.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kusano woke with a scream. "**Oniichan!!**"

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato, Akizu, Benitsubasa, and Haihane all woke at the sound. "What was that?" Minato asked.

"I believe that was Kusano," Akizu said.

"Stupid brat probably had a nightmare," Benitsubasa said and put her head back down.

The door to his bedroom opened with a slam and Kusano ran in, tears flowing down her face. "Oniichan! Oniichan!" She climbed up onto the bed and over Haihane and Benitsubasa to throw herself onto his chest.

He took her in his arms and held her as she cried. _Well, I guess she's not mad at me anymore. _"What's wrong Ku-chan? Did you have a bad dream?"

The little girl nodded and pressed herself against him. "It was an awful dream, oniichan."

"Well it's okay now," he whispered and tenderly rocked her back and forth. "Everything is fine."

"Yara, yara what's the commotion?" Karasuba asked. She was standing at the doorway in a little black negligee.

"I think Ku-chan just had a nightmare, that's all."

Kusano glanced fearfully at Karasuba. "Why would you hurt oniichan when he makes you feel warm and happy inside?"

The others, including Minato gasped.

"Wait a minute!" Benitsubasa said disbelieving. "Your body reacts to him?!"

Grinning playfully she shrugged. "What if it does?"

"Then you love him!" Benitsubasa wailed. She hated the fact that the others clearly loved him too, but at least she'd always assumed that Karasuba hadn't.

But Karasuba laughed at that. "Don't be stupid, I could never love a worthless human." She eyed Kusano. "Even if my body does react to him, even if I do find him amusing, he doesn't really matter to me."

"You're a bad person oneechan," Kusano said and squeezed Minato tighter. "Oniichan, can I stay with you from now on? Please! I don't want to stay with oneechan any more."

When she looked at him with those big green eyes of hers he knew he had no chance of saying no. "Sure, you can stay here with me Ku-chan."

"What?!" Benitsubasa said furiously. "What about the rest of us?"

"You can still **sleep **with me and Ku-chan if you want," he made sure to emphasize that one word.

"We can **sleep **with you?" Benitsubasa sounded anything but happy about that.

"That's right," Minato said. "We can all share the same bed and **sleep **together."

Haihane looked confused and scratched her head. "So does that mean we still get to fuck?"

"Haihane!" Minato said sharply.

"What?" She asked not understanding why he was suddenly upset. "I just want to know if we can still fuck that's all."

"Oniichan," Kusano asked curiously. "What does fuck mean?"

"Nothing! And you shouldn't use that word again!"

"How come?"

Minato turned red trying to think of a way to explain.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eventually the furor died down. Karasuba went back to her own room and the others went back to sleep in Minato's huge bed.

"Oniichan?" Kusano whispered.

"Hmmm, what is it Ku-chan?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

"Promise to never take oneechan to a park."

"What, a park?" He was half asleep and it didn't make any sense.

"Please promise me oniichan!"

"Sure Ku-chan, I promise," if it made her happy he would promise her.

The promise did settle her down and she was soon asleep.

Minato fell asleep too, his odd promise only half remembered. By the time he woke up it would be forgotten completely.

XXXXXXXXXX

Miya was out in the yard practicing the forms with her wooden sword. It was good exercise and got her ready for the day. She also thought it best to keep her skills sharp. She did not fear an attack from M.B.I. or any sekirei or group of sekirei. Still, it was wise to remain ever vigilant.

"Owner," a voice called as the back door slammed open. "I have a favor to ask."

Miya looked over at Tsukiumi and gently wagged a finger at her. "Please do not slam the door Tsukiumi."

"Ah, sorry land lady dono," she looked a little worried. Tsukiumi had no idea what Miya really was. She knew she had connections to M.B.I. through her late husband and was scary at times. She'd _thought _the woman might be a sekirei, but that was impossible. They'd shared more than one bath and she had no sekirei crest.

Even so, there was something powerful about her.

"What can I do for you this morning?" Miya asked politely.

Tsukiumi stood tall and crossed her arms above her ample chest. "Despite all my training with Homura I don't seem to be getting any stronger, or at least not very much stronger. I was wondering if you might train me."

"I see," Miya replied looking at her questioningly. "Tell me Tsukiumi, _why_ do you want to get stronger?"

"To prove I don't need an ashikabi!" She answered immediately. "Even though I have one he is worse than useless! He is nothing but a burden that constantly grates against my peace of mind. I will get stronger in spite of him and prove how pointless ashikabis really are!"

"Oh my," Miya said.

"So will you help me?"

"No," Miya replied. "I am afraid whatever I taught you would be wasted. You are probably as strong now as you will ever be."

"Wha… what? But that's impossible! I know I can become a lot more powerful! Why would you say that?"

"Because you have no love in your heart Tsukiumi," Miya answered shaking her head sadly. "There is only pride and anger, and I am afraid I cannot help you with those. It is not your fault I know. Seo should never have winged you by force, he really is scum."

XXXXXXXXXX

Up in Matsu's room Seo sneezed. He was currently chained to Matsu's bed with a gag in his mouth and a dog collar around his throat. He was naked otherwise.

"Bless you," Matsu said helpfully. She was dressed up in black leather dominatrix outfit and had a riding crop in her hand. "Ku, ku, ku now let's start with the latest experiment!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sekirei are not like other life forms," Miya continued with her patient explanation. "For sekirei true strength does not come from training, but from powerful emotions. And the most powerful emotions are love and the need to protect the ones we love. Without these you can never become truly strong Tsukiumi. I am sorry."

"I refuse to accept that!" The blonde said furiously. "If you will not help me that is fine! But don't tell me I can't become the strongest just because I don't love than damn monkey!" She stormed back into the Inn slamming the back door as she did so.

XXXXXXXXXX

As they sat down to breakfast Seo grimaced slightly as he was forced to use a pillow.

Matsu giggled like a dirty old man.

"I see Uzume is not here this morning," Miya noted sadly.

"She's probably gone to visit her ashikabi," Homura noted quietly.

Miya could only nod, one more tragedy that she could do nothing about.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry, Uzume," Chiho said weakly from her hospital bed. "I'm supposed to be your ashikabi, but I'm useless."

"No!" Uzume tried to hold back her tears. "It's enough for me that you're alive. That's more than enough for me." She looked longingly at her beloved ashikabi. "Can I… can I kiss you? Please?"

Chiho looked embarrassed the way she always did when Uzume asked that. But she gave a consenting nod. "All right, just one."

"Okay," Uzume leaned over and happily touched her lips to Chiho's. Her wings of light appeared and she felt heat flow out from her heart through her entire body. "Oh Chiho! I love you so much! Don't leave me!" She couldn't hold the tears back any more.

Despite her weakness Chiho put her arms around her sekirei and tried to comfort her. "I'll stay with you for as long as I can Uzume, for as long as I can."

When she finally left Chiho's room her face was dry and she looked composed. When she saw Kakizaki there she tried not to let her distaste show. If not for his master's help bringing in all sorts of specialists Chiho would probably already be gone. _I would do anything for her!_

"How is your ashikabi today?" Kakizaki asked politely.

"She's not too bad," Uzume answered. She knew damn well that Kakizaki cared about Chiho only so far as it provided him and his master a leash to control her.

"That's good," Kakizaki said. "I know how precious time with her is." He handed her a folder. "You'll want to take care of these as soon as you can. You have three new targets, eliminate them in whatever order you see fit. Number 95 Kuno, number 19 Ikki, and number 9 Tsukiumi."

"Number nine?" Uzume said in horror. "But I live with her! She's sort of become a friend!"

Kakizaki shrugged. "Higa-sama wants her eliminated from the game; you can put it off until last if you want. Just so long as you get around to it before _too _long."

"Fine," she growled and took the folder from him. She couldn't say no, not when Chiho's life depended on the care Higa was providing her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato was up on the observation level with his mom. Minaka was practically jumping about with anticipation. Today was a very important day.

"He's like a little kid on Christmas morning," Minato noted.

Takami nodded. "All of this really is nothing but a game to him."

"Well I'm sure that's what the Roman emperors thought that every time they went to the Coliseum. What the gladiators were thinking was probably something different."

A high powered search light sent the sekirei crest symbol high into the Tokyo sky. The camera man began a countdown with the fingers of his hand.

"This is it," Takami said.

Minato could only nod silently as he took out a cigarette.

At the cameraman's signal Minaka began. "Greetings! As many of you may already know I am Hiroto Minaka President and CEO of M.B.I. Today I wish to announce that M.B.I. will be occupying the capitol. A new age of gods has begun! From this day forward…"

Minato inhaled the calming smoke and tuned out the rest. All throughout the city M.B.I. soldiers, fighting vehicles, and helicopters were sealing off the city. He'd also sent Benitsubasa and Haihane out to do random patrols, Akizu would go out later. He'd asked Karasuba but she hadn't been interested. From this day on the Disciplinary Squad's real work would begin as Tokyo became a battleground.

Phase Two was under way.


	17. The squad is complete

Kazehana was finally out of that hideous lime green hospital gown. Her cast had been removed and she was wearing one of her usual outfits. It gave a nice view of her ample breasts and showed off her long legs. She'd put on makeup and primped up her hair, she wanted to look her absolute best.

Minato had been coming by to see her every single day during her hospital stay. Her time with him was the highlight of each day and whenever he left it was like watching the sun disappear behind dark clouds. He had talked to her about his difficulties taking care of his different sekirei. It warmed her heart to hear about him worrying about little Kusano and her bad dreams. He really tried to make each of his sekirei happy, even Karasuba. He was an amazing caring man. She thought she might fall in love with him even if her body hadn't reacted.

There was a knock on the door and she turned excitedly. "Minato-kun?" She sang out.

When the door swung open a dour looking Takami was standing there. "Sorry to disappoint you," she said dryly. "Well, don't you look nice? Just like a high priced call girl."

Kazehana smiled back sweetly. "Oh I'm no call girl Takami, dear. I only intend to give myself to one man, and I won't be charging him anything."

"You've already been discharged you know," Takami pointed out. She had a big sharp grin as well. "I hear there are some sailors in town so shouldn't you be at some cheap bar entertaining them?"

"Shouldn't you be at a wooden post sharpening your claws?"

The two women stared at one another, all the while keeping their false smiles in place.

"By the way," Kazehana said in a lilting voice. "If you want to bring a wedding gift a blender would be nice."

Takami made a face as though she'd just tasted something too bitter to stand. "You'll marry him over my dead body."

"Then it really will be perfect day!"

"Grrrr…"

"Excuse me," Minato popped his head in. Both women turned their attention to him. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not really," Takami announced. "I was just telling Kazehana the results of our testing for STDs." She turned back to Kazehana. "We haven't found anything… yet. But you really should stop working as a call girl." She said in a concerned tone.

Kazehana saw the surprised look on Minato's face and felt her own turning red. "I am not a call girl!"

Takami shrugged. "Escort, call girl, lady of the night, whatever you want to call it." Seeing her starting to choke Takami decided it was a good time to go. "Well I have other patients to check on." She looked at her son as she left. "Don't spend too much time, I know how busy you are now that phase two has started. Honestly I don't know how you find the time to handle **five **sekirei."

She went leaving Minato standing there alone with a red faced Kazehana. Looking at her he had an amused grin. "What was that about?"

"I have no idea! I'm not an escort Minato-kun! I swear!" She looked down feeling embarrassed. "I would never do that except with someone I love."

"Heh, I know that, my mom can be weird sometimes."

She looked back up to see him still smiling at her.

"Hey Minato-kun, can we go somewhere to talk?"

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kuno was shaking, terrified. "Ha… Haruka-sama!"

Haruka was standing out in front of her, desperate to protect his girl. They'd tried to run only to end up trapped in this alley. Before them was a veiled sekirei who had been chasing them for the last couple days. "Why can't you just leave us alone?! Kuno doesn't want to fight you or anybody! All we want is to be together in peace!"

Uzume's heart ached. She understood completely, that was all she wanted too. She couldn't have cared less about the prize or about the Sekirei Plan. All she wanted was to be with her beloved Chiho and to see her smile. "I am sorry, but that's not possible. Please stand aside I have no wish to hurt you, my business is with your sekirei."

"How the hell can I stand aside when I know you're going to take her from me?"

"Haruka-sama…"

_You're a good ashikabi, _Uzume thought. "As you wish, I'll send you both to heaven."

Her veils struck hard, sending them both flying into the brick walls of the alley. She didn't use lethal force though. All she was required to do was remove number 95 from the game; she didn't kill unless it was absolutely necessary.

With the weak little sekirei down and helpless she walked over and placed two fingers on her exposed crest. "The veil of my contract, destroy the nightmare of my Ashikabi!"

She watched as the girl's crest faded and vanished.

"Ha… Haruka- sa… ma…" she gasped as she fell unconscious.

Uzume heard the ashikabi cry out in pain. She got away quickly, not wanting to hear anymore and not wanting to be there when M.B.I. arrived.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato and Kazehana were up on the observation deck of M.B.I. Tower. Standing just beneath the clock face they had an exceptional view of the city and of the bay.

As they were just standing there taking in the view Minato's cell vibrated. Taking it out he saw he had an official text message.

"What is it?" Kazehana asked curiously.

"Another sekirei has just been removed from the game," he told her solemnly. "They want me kept up to date with who is and isn't involved with Sekirei Plan."

"Who was it? Maybe I know them."

"Number 95, funny there's no mention of who eliminated her. Usually I get both." He flipped his phone shut and put it back. "It's not important though."

Kazehana did not look happy. "It's certainly different from when I was part of the Disciplinary Squad. We fought to protect all the sekirei."

Minato nodded. He'd read about the battles the original squad had fought against an unidentified invasion force. "Yeah, there's nothing very heroic about forcing people to fight each other even if they don't want to." He glanced at her questioningly. "I don't imagine it's anything you'd want to be involved in."

"Not particularly," she answered honestly. "I'd rather avoid fighting all together. **But **if it was for the one I loved I would do it. For the one I loved I would do _anything_." She was blushing again. Talking like this to him made her feel weak and exposed. She would often go into bars to have men buy her free drinks. She would tease them a little and play a bit. She never had any trouble talking to men. But talking to Minato like this made her heart flutter.

He was eying her very carefully. When he spoke it was with a serious tone. "Kazehana, is your body reacting to me?"

Her face went even redder. It was a little embarrassing having him come right out and ask her that, but it was also a relief. She nodded. "Yes, yes it is, right this second just standing close to you like this I feel unbearably hot and I have goose bumps all along my arms. How were you able to tell?"

He laughed softly. "Well, every time I came to see you you'd end up holding my hand and trying to get me to stay as long as possible. I don't think you would have done that if you didn't feel something for me."

"I didn't realize I was being quite that obvious," she said. "Usually I'm a little more subtle than that." She took a half step and placed her hands lightly on his shoulders. He did not look away or try to keep her from getting close. "Since you know how I feel I guess I'll ask this straight out, do you want me?"

"As my sekirei?" He asked, wanting to be completely clear.

"That's right," she said and licked her red lips. "Sekirei number three, the wind sekirei, Kazehana is offering herself to you. My power, my body, and my soul I'll give them to you freely."

He answered slowly. "I definitely like you Kazehana, but you do know I have five other women in my life already. If I take you I won't be able to give you the sort of love and attention a woman like you deserves."

"That's all right," she said easily. "In a perfect world I'd have you all to myself, but I understand that this world is anything but perfect. I know that you love your other sekirei Minato, that only makes me want you more, not less. Just… just be sure to love me too, give me just some of your warmth and attention and I'll be happy."

"Are you sure?" He asked and put his hands on her hips, pulling her a little bit closer. "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?"

She was so glad he asked her that. Mikogami had just wanted to use her power and hadn't cared in the least about what she might want. Minato _cared _about what others felt, he was such a beautiful caring man. "I'm very sure," she said, leaning in still closer. She could feel his breath tickle her face. "Please tell me that you want me."

"I want you Kazehana." He took her lips and made her his.

The kiss was an extended one as she was unwilling to let him go. At last her wings of light appeared. "I will always love you my darling," she sighed. "Now and forever."

They started kissing gain and stayed up there for a good long time.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I hope we can all get along," Kazehana said meeting her new teammates. "Please take good care of me."

Benitsubasa was staring in horror at her ridiculously oversized chest. "I don't believe it," she muttered. "They're even bigger than tit girl's."

Haihane was also staring. "What are those? D's?"

"G's." Kazehana answered with a playful wink.

"How do you not fall down?" Haihane asked.

"Wahhhh!! It's not fair!" Benitsubasa ran to her room crying.

Sighing Minato took out a cigarette. "Excuse me," he went off to console Benitsubasa and assure her he liked her little boobies.

Though he did not know it the Disciplinary Squad was now complete.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Omake**

"What is taking her so long?" Minato asked. He and the rest of the squad were about to go on a mission and were waiting for Benitsubasa.

"Here I am Minato! Sorry for keeping you waiting."

When Benitsubasa appeared Minato and the others all did a double take. She was dressed in the dark blue yukata she always favored for missions and had her hair done up to one side like always.

"What? Is something wrong? Do I look any different from usual?" Benitsubasa asked pretending to be unaware.

"Yeah you might say that," Minato said trying to not stare.

Beneath her Yukata were two large bulges that rivaled Akizu's.

"Did you get surgery or something?" Haihane asked and poked one of the lumps. She seemed to have forgotten she had her claws on.

"No! Don't!" Benitsubasa shrieked.

Too late the tip of Haihane's metal claw sank through the soft material and went further.

There was a light; 'pop' and a stream of water began to pour out.

Kusano looked amazed. "Oniichan, will my boobies do that too one day?"

Haihane grinned. "Only if you buy a wonder bra."

"Wahhhhh!!" Benitsubasa ran away in tears.


	18. The coming storm

Matsu was curious. Going through the M.B.I. files as she usually did she had noticed something. The other night number 19, Ikki, had been eliminated last night. Nothing odd about that, since the second phase had started the number of sekirei battles had increased, along with the number of sekirei eliminated. What caught her attention though was that there was no information about who had removed her from the game. Sekirei were expected to stay with their beaten foes until M.B.I. could arrive to claim them. That allowed M.B.I. to confirm who the victor was and protected the defeated sekirei while they were helpless. Someone though was ignoring that unwritten rule and taking out sekirei anonymously.

"I wonder if I should talk with the others about this," Matsu muttered to herself.

"Talk to them about what?" Seo asked. "Miya's out shopping right now." The land lady had a bad habit of interrupting them when they wanted to experiment. So the two of them had gotten into the habit of doing things when she was otherwise occupied with her exercises or tasks. Coming up behind her Seo grabbed both her breasts and began licking her neck.

"Ku, ku, ku Seo-tan is so naughty!"

"Don't pretend that you don't like it," Seo said as he pulled down her dress.

"Ku, I never said I didn't like it!"

"Let's not waste any time," Seo pushed her down to her knees. "She'll be back before long."

Giggling she undid her bra and pulled his pants down. "So naughty! All right, your little Matsu will take good care of her ashikabi."

As they started to enjoy themselves Matsu forgot all about what she'd been researching.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato was leaning back in the chair relaxing. His work load had really increased since the second phase opened. He always had at least one of his sekirei out on patrol, sometimes two. Benitsubasa, Haihane, Akizu, and Kazehana were the ones who did the patrolling. Karasuba was unwilling and Kusano was too young. Even so all the girls still wanted their usual one on one time with him. Along with everything else he also had to over reports from M.B.I. operatives tracking sekirei and ashikabi, trying to predict possible problems.

As of now three sekirei had been terminated thus far and twelve eliminated. Those terminated including number eight who had died years ago. Ninety three sekirei were listed as 'active.' Only three remained unwinged, including number six.

Phase three was fast approaching and he still didn't have the answers he needed.

Kazehana popped her head in from the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes darling!"

They were in a different apartment from the one he and the others normally lived in. Kazehana had gotten her own place inside M.B.I. Tower. (She still chose to share his bed each night with the others though.) He had offered to get Akizu and Kusano their own places too but both had said no.

"Do you want me to help? I could set the table."

Smiling she shook her head. "No darling, as your wife let me take care of all that. You just relax." She had nothing but an apron on. As she turned back into the kitchen he got a perfect view of her gorgeous backside. More than any of the others Kazehana seemed to really enjoy playing at being an ordinary wife. She wanted to cook for him and listen to him talk about his day.

"After we eat darling I'll draw us a nice hot bath," she called from the kitchen. "I'll wash you back for you."

"Will you let me wash your front?" He asked.

He heard her sweet laughter drift in from the kitchen. "Of course! You can wash _all _my special places."

He smiled and relaxed. Yeah, his life was stressful but there were compensations.

XXXXXXXXXX

Several days had passed since Uzume had taken out Ikki. Having taken out two of the three targets assigned to her had bought her a short respite. But when she'd gone to see Chiho today Kakizaki had been there. He'd been exceedingly polite like he always was. He didn't mention Tsukiumi, he didn't make any demands or threats, all he'd done was to ask her how Chiho was.

But just his presence was a message. Higa wanted the last target taken out; if she delayed the pressure would begin to build. The threats _would_ come; Higa was not one to accept excuses. Coming back from the hospital Uzume decided to take a hot bath and to try and decide what to do.

She liked Tsukiumi! Even though the woman could be a little abrasive at times she was actually not so bad once you got past the rough exterior. The only one she was really hard on was Seo, and Uzume could sympathize with her. She couldn't imagine anyone else but Chiho as her ashikabi. It had to be terrible to have a connection forced on you.

Lying in the steamy water she tried to relax. What could she do? What could she do? Chiho's life depended on the medical specialists Higa had assembled. If she didn't do as the man wanted she would lose Chiho. Even if that was inevitable she wanted her to live every hour, every minute she possibly could. Compared to that nothing else was important.

The door to the bath slid open and a figure with long flowing blonde hair entered.

"Do you mind if I join you Uzume?"

"Ah, no, no of course not Tsukiumi."

The other woman slid into the tub right beside her. "Homura ran away just as training was getting interesting, he's such a coward."

"Heh, he was probably scared of getting hurt," she tried to sound funny but came off flat.

Tsukiumi looked at her questioningly. "Are you all right Uzume? You look a bit ill."

"I'm… I'm fine; I'm just worried about my ashikabi."

Tsukiumi frowned and shut her eyes. "I don't understand how you and the others can be _happy _about having an ashikabi. So far as I can see Homura should be the only happy one in this house. Though at least you aren't forced to have Seo. So far as I can see having an ashikabi is nothing but a horrible burden."

"No it's not!" Uzume answered. "Sometimes it's hard, sometimes it's painful, but taking care of someone you love is _never _a burden! I'm sorry you don't love Seo, if you did you would understand how wonderful having an ashikabi truly is."

She snorted and shook her head. "No! It wouldn't matter who it was! As long as some dirty monkey wanted to violate me I would always hate him! Doesn't it anger you when your ashikabi tried to give you orders?"

"My ashikabi would never order me to do anything I didn't want to, and if she did I would do it gladly. I would do anything for that girl, even die for her. If I could see her smile then I could die happily and without regret."

Shaking her head Tsukiumi leaned aback and tried to relax again. "I just don't understand that mind set."

"I know you don't Tsukiumi, and I'm sorry." Uzume placed her hand on the back of the woman's neck over her crest. "I am very sorry." It was like fate had shown her just what she had to do. "The veil of my contract, destroy the nightmare of my Ashikabi."

Tsukiumi gasped and opened her eyes. She stared at Uzume. "Why?"

"It's for my ashikabi," she answered sadly.

Tsukiumi's crest vanished and she passed out leaning up against the edge of the tub.

XXXXXXXXXX

She put her clothes on and ran; she didn't even bother going back to her room. As she got to the main door. She saw Miya standing there blocking her way.

"What have you done Uzume?" The land lady asked her in solemn tones. "You know I do not permit violence in this place. What have you done beneath my roof?"

Uzume stared at her too frightened to answer. There was no hannyo mask, no disembodied voice. What scared her now was the calm soulless face staring at her now. Miya was far more frightening than any hannyo.

"I'm sorry," Uzume whispered.

The land lady stood there a moment staring at her with calm empty eyes, judging her. Finally she stepped aside. "Go, if I ever see you again I will kill you."

The words were emotionless and certain. Shivering Uzume put her head down and ran without saying a word.

XXXXXXXXXX

Out beneath a bridge two limos pulled up.

From out of each two figures emerged. As they had agreed each man had brought one sekirei to act as bodyguard. Mikogami had Matsu while Higa had Oriha. The two men approached each other cautiously. They were the two strongest ashikabi participating in the game and had gone to great lengths to try and keep this meeting a secret. If M.B.I. knew what was going on both their lives would be in danger.

"Thank you for meeting with me," Higa said.

"I didn't really want to," Mikogami said petulantly. "But Mutsu told me I should at least hear you out."

"Well for that much I am indeed grateful," Higa said. "I'll get right to the point, what do you think of overthrowing M.B.I.?"

Mikogami was surprised. Thinking for a moment he slowly grinned. "Would this include taking down the Disciplinary Squad and their ashikabi?" He would never forgive that Minato for stealing not one but _two _of the sekirei he'd really wanted. He was not the sort to forget or forgive people who took things he thought he was entitled to.

"That would have to be a big part of it," Higa agreed. "Once they're out of the way M.B.I.'s army won't be any threat to us."

"In that case I'm interested," Mikogami said. "You have a plan?"

Higa nodded. "I always have plans. Here is what I propose…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Karasuba was up on the observation deck watching as dark clouds were rolling in from the west. "It looks like a storm is coming, I can hardly wait."


	19. The storm breaks

The M.B.I. helicopter landed in the street just outside the Izumo Inn. The soldiers had not been told just whose Inn this was and entered expecting to grab the unconscious sekirei and bring her out to the helicopter.

The three men were tossed out over the gate and told to wait.

A few minutes later a placid and unsmiling Miya came out holding Tsukiumi in her arms. Tsukiumi was dressed in her usual attire. Miya had been sure she would not have wanted these me to see her naked. Tsukiumi at least deserved this little bit of dignity. Miya handed her over to one of the soldiers. "Take good care of her," she intoned.

The soldiers nervously promised that they would and hustled her onto the helicopter so they could leave as quickly as they could.

Watching the helicopter leave Miya found her hands twitching. She longed for the feel of a real sword, not the wooden one she used for practice. She remembered the promise she'd made to Takehito on their wedding night. She wondered how much longer she would be able to keep it.

XXXXXXXXXX

When the other residents learned of what had happened they were all heartbroken.

Except for Seo, who loudly proclaimed it was just as well. He nearly died as he was struck by lightning, set on fire, and beaten over the head. Even Matsu refused to talk to him for awhile. Of all the residents the one hardest hit was Homura. He had been close friends with both girls, and even though his relationship with Tsukiumi could be grating he still cared deeply about her. He couldn't understand why one had attacked the other. He desperately wanted to sit down and talk to Uzume and find out why it had happened.

Sadly, he would never get the chance.

The next day a terrible storm broke.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two limos arrived at the business district unnoticed amid all the traffic. All around them, in the shadows and along the roof tops figures gathered. There were several M.B.I. fighting vehicles present along with a couple companies of armed soldiers and a single helicopter slowly flying in a holding pattern. The soldiers were busy checking the passengers coming into and out of the metro stations in the area. Since the occupation had started this was the usual routine. The civilians grumbled at the delays but were already growing used to it. None of them, soldier or civilian had any sense that something was about to happen.

Mikogami and Higa both got out with their guards. They nodded to one another.

"This is going to be so much fun I can't wait!" Mikogami said excitedly.

Higa calmly nodded. For him this had nothing at all to do with fun, it was about power. "Shall we start?"

Mikogami nodded. "Yeah!"

Both ashikabis gave signals to their waiting sekirei.

They attacked.

Without warning the soldiers as well as the unaware civilians were being slaughtered. Circular blades and knives flew through the air cutting people down. Cars, many with passengers still inside, were thrown crushing people and then exploding. Some sekirei waded in to fight with weapons or bare hands. The soldiers began to fight back as they could with their sub machine guns and grenades. The fighting vehicles opened up with .50 caliber machine guns and some light rockets. Their efforts were useless though as the soldiers were torn limb from limb and butchered. The vehicles were smashed and thrown into the air. The ordinary people who had just been coming into work tried to get away. They were not spared either.

The bodies began to pile up as the sekirei killed _everyone. _

The helicopter sent off an emergency message and then made a quick pass to open up with its machine guns. In the middle of the attack a steel lamp post flew up like a spear skewering it and sending it crashing into an office building. In just minutes the entire place was a mad house filled with blood and flame.

Mutsu looked on with distaste. He had no problem killing when the enemy could at least try and fight back. But massacring all the people in business suits and regular clothing was sickening.

"Is this really necessary?" He asked his ashikabi.

Mikogami nodded. "We need to straw out the Disciplinary Squad don't we?" He laughed. "I don't think they'll be able to ignore this do you?"

"No, I don't suppose they will." Mutsu agreed. "But be careful what you wish for."

XXXXXXXXXX

They were in another apartment within M.B.I. Tower. Ever since the second phase had started Minato hadn't been able to leave headquarters much. Even with a cell phone he needed to be close at hand in case of any sort of emergency.

So instead of taking Akizu to a love motel they simply used a private apartment here at the Tower. It worked just as well.

At the moment they were lying together naked on a soft bed. They were covered in sweat and resting after an extended love making session. Once he got his second wind Minato would have another go, but right now just relaxing with her warm body wrapped around his felt plenty good. His head was resting on her supple breasts and his arms were around the small of her back. One of her hands was slowly going through his hair. She had a tiny smile on her lips and looked happy.

"What are you thinking right now Akizu?"

"That I would like to stay here like this forever," she told him.

"Are you happy?" He asked.

She slowly nodded. "Very happy Minato-sama. My time alone with you is always when I am happiest."

He looked at her seriously. "Does it ever bother you that I have so many other sekirei in my life? Do you ever feel left out?"

"No Minato-sama. I have never been anything but grateful to you that you wanted me. Just being with you is enough."

"You don't ever wish you had someone who you didn't have to share? You don't ever want someone who can be just yours?"

She looked at him curiously. "If I could have you all to myself that would please me greatly. If you are asking if I would ever prefer someone else to you the answer is no. You are the only one I want Minato-sama."

"You know I sometimes feel unworthy, having so many women want to be with me even though I can't be faithful to any one of them. I sort of wonder what I've done to deserve that."

"You love us and care for us," she answered. She gently touched his face. "How could we not love you as well?"

When he'd first met her she had been cold, even when they were being intimate. She was still aloof and cold when they were around others, even her teammates, but when they were alone she showed a warm and tender side that no one else got to see. He began to kiss her. Unlike his other sekirei no wings of light appeared. The kissing began to get more intense and he started to tease those large soft breasts.

That was when his cell phone rang.

He wanted to ignore it but knew he couldn't. He angrily grabbed it from the night stand and flipped it open. "What?" He growled. Listening to the frantic voice on the other end he quickly sat up in bed. "Are you serious? They're really doing that?!" As he listened to more he slowly nodded his head with a grim expression. "All right, all right I understand. My squad and I will be there as fast as we can." He flipped off his phone and quickly started to get dressed.

"What is going on Minato-sama?"

"It looks like there's an open revolt and we're going to have to put it down."

XXXXXXXXXX

"As you can see a number of sekirei have gone mad and are heading north, presumably towards M.B.I. Tower. They are laying waste to Tokyo as they do so, killing anyone they come across! Such horrors have not visited Japan since the closing days of World War 2!" The reporter's voice was accompanied by the image of burning cars and bodies lying in the streets. The pictures were from a news helicopter that was staying a safe distance. The images were therefore not as graphic as they might have been, but they were bad enough.

The residents of Izumo Inn were all watching quietly.

"This is horrible," Matsu said. "The Sekirei Plan was never supposed to become this! It's just like Kamikura Island all over again, but even worse! At least there it was a fight with soldiers and we had no choice. But this!"

Matsu didn't go on, there was no need to. Here and there could be seen a wrecked fighting vehicle or crashed helicopter. But obviously most of the destruction came against unarmed civilians.

Hikari looked to her ashikabi who was watching with a stony stare. "Seo aren't we going to do something?"

"Like what Hikari?" For once he sounded serious and worried. "If we try and stop this all we'll do is get killed."

"He's right," Hibiki agreed unhappily. "Even using a norito we'd still have no chance."

Matsu and Homura both glanced to Miya who was watching in silence.

"I think we should stay in until this storm passes," she said quietly.

"I can't do that," Homura replied. "I can't just stand by and do nothing."

"You're the guardian of sekirei right?" Seo asked. "Who will you be fighting to save? It's not the sekirei who are in danger right now."

"I know that," Homura said. "When I decided to became the guardian of the unwinged sekirei it was so I could protect the innocent ones from those who would abuse and hurt them. But it's the humans out there who are the innocent ones now. They're the ones I'll fight to protect."

"Homura-kun," Miya said sadly. "If you go out to fight you will never make it home again."

"I know, but I have to go anyway." He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it. "Thank you for putting up with me all this time."

She caught him by surprise by putting her arms around him and embracing him. "Goodbye Homura-kun."

He could hear tears in her voice. "Goodbye Miya."

He pulled away and fled before he broke down too.

XXXXXXXXXX

Benitsubasa absolutely loved fighting and thought of herself as totally fearless. But she had enough common sense to know if she waded into the mess out there she would get swallowed up by it. She'd been on patrol on the western edge of the capitol when she got the alert from M.B.I. screaming for aid. She'd hurried over eager to put down the 'riot.' When she'd arrived it was obvious that this wasn't some riot, this was a full blown war.

She'd hung back keeping an eye on things until she got a call from Minato ordering her to head north to meet up with the rest of her squad.

As she raced north she spotted a single sekirei in a black outfit and mask heading south. No doubt he was planning to join in. She didn't worry about it, she had her orders and one more sekirei made no difference.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato was standing atop a brick warehouse when Benitsubasa arrived. From the smoke and fired they could see they were about a couple miles ahead of the rampaging sekirei. Down below them traffic was snarled and terrified residents were trying to escape what was coming.

Minato had a cigarette in his mouth and was sucking in smoke as hard as he could. He didn't know what the cause of all this had been, details were still sketchy. One thing that was clear given a list of sekirei involved was that Mikogami and Higa were behind this for some reason. What they hoped to accomplish he didn't know and didn't care. Innocent people were being killed, that was all that mattered. Even after all his time with Karasuba he still hadn't become quite so hard as to ignore something like this.

He did see the irony of it though. He was about to put his life and the lives of all his sekirei on the line in defense of Minaka and M.B.I. Unfortunately if he wanted to stop this pointless killing there was nothing else he could do.

"Benitsubasa, Haihane, Karasuba, Akizu, and Kazehana attack them and stop them no matter what it takes. Try and just eliminate them if you can, but don't put yourselves in unnecessary danger to do it. The second they involved the civilians they lost any right to expect mercy. If you can't safely eliminate them, killing works just fine too."

"Yara, yara that's what I like to hear Min-chan," Karasuba already had her sword out and was quivering with anticipation."

"What about me oniichan?" Kusano asked.

Smiling he patted her head and spoke in a grave tone. "I want you to stay with me Ku-chan, you're my protection. I am putting myself into your hands, so please take care of me."

The little girls eyes blazed and she made a fist. "I'll protect you oniichan!"

"It's time to make the blood flow!" Karasuba leapt away.

"Karasuba wait!" He shouted but to was already too late. "Damn it! I wanted to kiss her so she could use her norito!"

"She always was impatient," Kazehana muttered. "I'm sure she'll be fine even without a power boost."

Benitsubasa stepped forward. "You can kiss me Minato! Please give me your power."

"That's what I had in mind," he said and kissed her. He then kissed Haihane and Kazehana making all their wings appear.

He kissed Akizu too even though it would not strengthen her.

He felt a tug on his pants leg. "Me too!" Kusano said and readied her lips.

Though it felt a little criminal he kissed her as well.

"Let's make this a blood festival!" Benitsubasa shouted excitedly. And leapt away followed by Haihane and Akizu.

Kazehana hesitated. She looked down at Kusano. "Please take good care of him Ku-chan."

The little girl nodded her head.

Kazehana leaned close and embraced her husband. "If anything happens to you I won't be able to bear it," she whispered to him. "Promise me that if anything happens you will call me right away."

"I promise," he said.

She gave him a second kiss causing her wings to appear again, and then flew into the sky.

XXXXXXXXXX

In his office Minaka was watching the destruction with a smile on his face. "What a magnificent spectacle!"

"I'm glad you find so many people dying needlessly entertaining." Takami said angrily. "Do you think we should maybe, oh I don't know, **leave** now? You know before they get hear and shred us?"

He looked at her slyly. "I have faith in the gods. Shouldn't you have faith in your son?"

_Our son you bastard_, she thought. "I just pray Minato will be all right."

XXXXXXXXXX

Homura was panting. He already had several wounds from fighting sekirei with weapons. He'd laid down a sheet of flame all around in an effort to give the people fleeing a little more time to escape. It seemed as though every sekirei present had used her norito against him. That he'd held them off even this long was amazing.

He stiffened as a thick mist came up blocking his view. His momentary respite was about to end.

"Homura!" A familiar voice called out. "It doesn't have to end like this! Surrender and I'll take you back to someone who will wing you and provide for you!"

"You know I would never accept an ashikabi that way Uzume," he yelled out to her. "Why did you do it? Why did you do that to Tsukiumi? She trusted you!"

There was a long pause and he thought she would refuse to answer. At last she called back to him. "It was for the sake of my ashikabi." Before he could ask her anything more she continued. "Will you surrender? This is your absolute last chance."

"I'll never give up like that Uzume!"

"Then I am very sorry." Out of the fog veils leapt out and wrapped him up.

Homura wasted no time burning them away, but they held him in place for just a couple seconds. Out of the mist came a brunette with a white and red outfit and red fighting gloves.

"Fist of my contract, break the calamity of my Ashikabi!" She called on her norito and slammed her fist into his jaw with bone shattering power.

Homura went flying more than a hundred yards before skidding to a halt. As his crest faded away and he fell into the darkness his last thought was of Uzume and her happy laughter.


	20. The storm's wreckage

**Author's Note: **A few of you have asked if Homura was winged since he had a crest. If you will read Sekirei # 0 both Matsu and Kazehana are deliberately shown to have crests at a time when they are still unwinged. My presumption is that all sekirei are given crests during their adjustments and can be removed even while unwinged. Though I would say they would be unable to use the norito to do the same. I also believe that once a sekirei IS winged they will lose their crest should the ashikabi die. I believe that is what happened to Miya and the reason she has no crest. I also believe that for whatever reason M.B.I. chose not to collect her when that happened. They may have a policy that the sekirei is only eliminated from the game when removed directly, not through the loss of a crest due to the ashikabi's death.

XXXXXXXXXX

Three bodies lay at Karasuba's feet, all of them bleeding and cut wide open. Her sword was wet with sekirei blood. She could have taken them out from a distance, but they were too weak to make that any fun. Looking them in the eye as she killed them, feeling their blood splashing against her… **that **was fun.

She looked around for her next victim but the other sekirei had gotten the hell away from her. She was about to go hunting when she spotted one figure slowly approaching her with a sword in his hand.

"Somehow I just knew you'd be out on your own even if you were part of a team," Mutsu said. "You were always like that."

Karasuba's smile only got bigger. "You're right; I never was one for working with others. When I had the chance to kill I never could hold back."

"Did you really have to kill them?" Mutsu asked looking at the three blood splattered bodies. "They're sekirei after all."

"I know," she laughed. "That's why killing them was more fun! Humans are so weak it's boring. Now Mutsu," her eyes were consumed by a mad blood lust. "Bleed for me!" She slashed the air with her sword. Mutsu was a real opponent.

He slashed with his own sending boulders out of the ground flying at her. The large rocks exploded as they struck Karasuba's energy wave.

Both Mutsu and Karasuba moved behind the cover of that explosion sending attacks blindly towards the other.

XXXXXXXXXX

About a mile away Benitsubasa, Haihane, Akizu, and Kazehana heard a rumble and watched as a couple buildings collapsed. "I guess that's where Karasuba and Mutsu are right now." Kazehana noted. She and the others were a bit busy at the moment fighting off more than twenty other sekirei. One to one the four of them were probably stronger than anyone they were facing, but being outnumbered so badly kept them from concentrating on any one foe.

Plus the fact so many of them were using their noritos helped make up the power difference. Their ashikabis must have kissed each of them before beginning this just for this purpose. The one good thing about that was that she had not spotted either ashikabi anywhere near the fighting. A norito could be used only once unless the ashikabi was available for another kiss.

Facing three hand to hand fighters and one using a halberd Benitsubasa decided to go ahead and use hers.

"Force of my being, smash all enemies of my ashikabi!"

Benitsubasa momentarily seemed to flicker out of existence. In the next instant a sekirei in a yellow and black track suit and the one with the halberd were sent flying. When they landed their crests faded away. She landed a punch to another that sent her flying, but not with the same sort of raw power. She managed to land on her feet. Benitsubasa cursed as she threw herself at the other one she was facing at the moment. The boost her norito gave her not only provided super strength but super speed as well, but the effects ended too quickly. Not that she was weak without it. Number 88 blocked her punch but was still knocked a couple steps back.

"That selfish bitch should be here fighting with us!" Benitsubasa said angrily and she pressed the attack against 88 throwing not just punches but kicks at her.

"Karasuba has never been one to worry about her teammates," Kazehana said. A powerful gale knocked a couple sekirei off their feet, but didn't do them any serious harm. "All she ever cares about is her own fight."

"She is a poor teammate," Akizu noted calmly. A wall of ice appeared just in time to block a stream of yellowish acid.

"As long as she's killing our enemies somewhere it doesn't matter," Haihane said. She was going against a girl with a huge two handed sword and a blonde with a whip. "Blade of my devotion, cut away all dangers of my ashikabi."

The long sword that was among for her chest was cut right in half. The blonde tried tripping her legs with her whip only to see it too sliced. The sekirei with the sword felt Haihane's claws sink into her side; the whip girl was smart enough to keep a fair distance.

As Akizu sent shards of ice at the sekirei who had acid attacks she sent a curious look to Kazehana. "Are you not going to use your norito?"

Kazehana shook her head. "I'm saving it just in case." She glanced back in the direction where Minato and Kusano were.

XXXXXXXXXX

Her pristine white veils and blood and black burns all over them. To her eyes they were filthy and disgusting. She was staring down at Homura; he was alive but removed from the Sekirei Plan now. Looking along the street there were bodies all along the way. Men, women, and children whose only crime had been being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Some of those people had died at _her_ hands.

She'd betrayed all the people she cared about, Tsukiumi, Miya, and her dear friend Homura. She'd killed… no _murdered_ innocent people. _What would Chiho say if she knew?_ Would she understand that it had all been for her? Or would her beloved ashikabi look away in horror at what she had become? _How can I ever face her again knowing what I've done? How can I ever hope to make her smile again?_

Number 101 Oriha landed beside her. "Come on, this is no time for dilly dallying," the cute girl sang out. "Let's attack the Disciplinary Squad together!"

Uzume nodded woodenly. "Right," she muttered. It was too late to reconsider; she was already in far too deep.

"If master's plan works we'll see them all go down," Oriha said in her musical voice. "After all, if the ashikabi dies the sekirei lose their crests."

Again Uzume just nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

The second Minato saw Shiina and two other sekirei he pulled out his cell phone and sent an emergency text to his sekirei with just one word; 'help.'

Each of the three landed on a different side of the warehouse neatly surrounding them. One was a cute blonde with metal wire in her hands. One was a girl in tank top and shorts with low clipped black hair holding a series of throwing knives. And then there was Shiina looking mournful.

"Ku-chan," he said. "Please step away, I don't want you to be hurt."

In her hands was a potted plant. Kusano stared at Shiina, looking sad but shaking her head. "Have you come here to hurt oniichan?"

"We've come here to kill him," the blonde girl said cheerfully. "No hard feelings, it's just orders." With a flick of her wrist she sent a line of wire aimed to slice through his neck.

"Flowers of my heart, bring relief to my ashikabi!" From out of the potted plant vast green vines as thick as tree trunks shout out in every direction.

The wire cut right through the first vine it ran into but lost momentum and could not cut through the second. The other sekirei tossed her knives into the air and they flew like birds going after a target. They would have hit Minato in the throat and chest but were blocked by vines. Once the blades were buried hilt deep in the tough vegetation they ceased to move.

Some of the vines were thinner and more flexible; these snaked toward the two female sekirei and bound them up until they were helpless.

No vines approached Shiina. He was left clear of all plants.

"Shiina-kun! Please don't hurt my oniichan! He's the one I love best of all," Kusano cried. "If you hurt him it is just like hurting me!"

The boy looked utterly miserable. "I don't want to do this Ku-chan, but I have to do what my ashikabi says. Please stand aside Ku-chan."

"No!" The little girl raised both her arms defiantly. "Oniichan said he was in my hands, that I had to take care of him. I won't let anyone hurt my precious oniichan, not even you Shiina-kun!"

"Hey Shiina! What the hell are you waiting for?" The bound blonde girl shouted. "You know master's orders! Kill him already!"

Shiina took a deep breath and firmed his jaw. "I'm sorry." He held out his hand. "Death Flower."

Kusano gasped. She had honestly not believed he would do it. She created more vine to block the path between them but they melted away clouds beneath a desert sun.

Kusano screamed in pain and so did Minato. All the vines withered and died as both Ku and her ashikabi fell to the warehouse roof. They were still alive, but both had been hurt.

Shiina looked away, ashamed of what he had just done. "Please finish this and leave Ku-chan alone."

The dark haired girl nodded and produced another knife. "No problem."

High above the clear sky suddenly turned black and a burst of wind swept over them. Kazehana had arrived and she looked every bit as murderous as Karasuba ever had. "Wind of my pledge, blow away dark clouds for my Ashikabi!"

Out of nowhere three wind funnels like miniature tornadoes materialized sucking up not only the three enemy sekirei but tearing apart the building as well. Kazehana scooped up both Minato and Kusano into her arms. The girl was unconscious but alive and still with her crest "Minato are you all right?"

Through his pain he nodded. It felt like his skin had been cut off with some rusty knives. "I'm okay," he said. "How is Ku-chan?"

"She'll be all right," Kazehana promised.

She carefully set them down in the street below. They were soon joined by Benitsubasa, Haihane, and Akizu. All of them had rushed back to him the moment they received his alert.

"Where the hell is Karasuba?" Benitsubasa demanded. The thought of Minato being hurt made her ill.

"I guess she thought her fight was more important," Akizu said coldly.

Kazehana nodded angrily. "That would be like her."

"But he's her ashikabi too!" Benitsubasa said.

"It's all right," Minato said. "I just hope she'd all right too." Holding Ku-chan in his arms it was clear she wouldn't be doing any more fighting today. "Come on, let me give you each another kiss. I don't think we're done yet."

As he kissed them Shiina and the others were dropped roughly to the ground. They all survived and all lost their crests.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mutsu was panting. He was starting to wear out. Between them they had leveled a couple city blocks, but while he was feeling the strain Karasuba seemed as energetic as ever.

Sensing his exhaustion she mocked him. "You're not getting tired yet are you? We've only just started and I'm having way too much fun to stop yet."

She slashed her sword in succession three times in half a heartbeat.

Too tired to even consider a counter attack he slashed once creating a wall of rock before him. It held against the first strike, broke on the second, and barely weakened the third allowing most of it to pass through. Mutsu leapt but not in time.

He screamed as his legs were neatly sliced off above the knees.

He was still howling in pain as he landed amid the debris. His sword fell out of his hand and blood pumped out of the stumps that had been his legs.

Standing a good ways off Karasuba smiled. "Well you gave me a good fight at least, and for that I thank you Mutsu. Now goodbye." She did show him a bit of mercy slashing her sword five times, making his end almost instantaneous.

"Yara, yara I guess I'll check on Min-chan now."

XXXXXXXXXX

They were surrounded by perhaps thirty sekirei in total. Most of them no longer had a norito available, whereas Minato was on hand to give out kisses as needed. However his presence was a double edged sword. It provided the Disciplinary Squad added power but gave their enemies a target of opportunity. The old rules about not harming the ashikabi were completely out the door as sekirei deliberately aimed attacks at him again and again.

Kusano was still unconscious so Akizu remained at his side blocking attacks with walls of ice while the others fought desperately to hold back the flood of enemies. Despite their best efforts and despite using their noritos again and again they were being pressed into a tighter and tighter space.

"Minato-kun, I can get you and Kusano out," Kazehana told him.

"What about the others?"

Kazehana shook her head.

"I'll stay then," he said. "But get Kusano to safety."

"No! I won't leave you!" Kazehana said.

"Please escape Minato," Akizu said calm as ever. "Whatever happens I want you to be all right."

"Me too Minato," Benitsubasa said panting. She was still unafraid but she was starting to tire.

"Save yourself Minato," Haihane said.

"No," he said firmly. "Whatever happens I won't abandon you!" From beneath his jacket he took out a .45 and clicked off the safety. Along with martial arts and the sword he'd taken a few fire arms lessons on his own. He took out his last cigarette and put it in his mouth. "I can fight too; I won't leave any of you behind."

"Yara, yara Min-chan you sound so manly right now." Karasuba leapt down to join them, fresh blood on her sword.

"You bitch! Where the hell have you been all this time?!" Benitsubasa shouted at her. Her exhaustion overriding her usual caution.

Karasuba looked amused rather than upset. "I've been killing Mutsu and a few small fry. Now that I'm here everything will be fine."

"Karasuba," Minato spoke and took the cigarette from his mouth. "Let me kiss you so you can use your norito."

She glanced at him. "All right Min-chan, why not? I've never used it before, it might be interesting."

Nodding he leaned forward and kissed her. It was an act of desperation, Karasuba was their only hope. Otherwise it seemed some of them at least would die here.

She felt the power filling her and turned in the direction where most of the sekirei were. She saw a sekirei with burnt and blooded veils flapping about. She saw on with circular blades. And saw Musubi out there looking right back at her.

Her sword began to crackle with a black energy. She could feel all the power inside of her building up to be released. "Blade of my heart, strike down all enemies of my ashikabi!" She slashed her sword and unleashed her full power.

Everything in front of her disintegrated.

Like a wave spreading out they saw buildings, metals, people just… vanish. Everything her power touched vaporized and was gone.

The wave went about a mile, before it finally stopped. It had moved in an ever widening arc too from out of its starting point. Everything in that place was wiped clean. All that remained was earth that had just been scraped flat. Not even a brick remained.

"My god," Minato mumbled. He didn't notice the cigarette fall from his mouth.

His other sekirei looked every bit as stunned.

Karasuba stood there her blade still warm in her hand. She was just as surprised as the others. She'd never thought of what a norito would be like. But with _this _she really was invincible! Smiling she looked off tot eh north imagining the Izumo Inn.

"I really will kill you Miya," she whispered to herself.


	21. A dog

Mikogami was riding in the back of his limo heading for Tokyo airport and his private jet. He was **not **in a good mood. "All my wonderful toys, all my wonderful toys," he muttered again and again. They were gone, every one of them, even Mutsu who'd been his favorite! The game he'd played with them had been the most interesting and fun one he'd ever found. He was sure he would never find another one as amazing.

"Oh well, maybe I'll go on a safari or something," he said to himself. He had to get out of Tokyo at any rate. Some people might be mad at him.

As the limo turned a corner there was a woman in a dark blur yukata standing in the middle of the street. The driver blew his horn and came to a screeching halt when she refused to get out of the way.

Grinning she brought her fist down onto the car's hood smashing through it and destroying the engine. She then sauntered to the back of the limo and casually tore the back door right off. "My ashikabi would like to have a word with you."

Mikogami smiled back at her. "All you had to do was ask."

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato had a lit cigarette in his mouth and watched as Mikogami stepped out of the ruined limo. Haihane and Akizu were standing to either side of him. Kazehana had brought Ku-chan to M.B.I. to receive medical treatment while Karasuba was off on her own assignment.

Mikogami was a kid of 17 who was dressed up in a ruffled silk shirt that looked ridiculous to him. The bored son of a billionaire industrialist he loved nothing better that to entertain himself with various games and contests. He owned yachts, race horses, a Premier League soccer team, and various other sports ventures. If he had never gotten involved with sekirei he could have lived a nice long pleasurable life.

The kid had just helped kill thousands of innocent people and had come close to doing him in too. And little Kusano had wound up hurt. Mikogami however didn't seem to understand the situation he was now in.

"You're not mad are you?" He asked with a relaxed air.

In reply Minato took out his .45 out and shot him in the stomach.

"Aaaaahhhh!!" Mikogami fell over and clutched his stomach as blood poured out staining his nice white clothes.

"Mad doesn't even begin to cover it you little shit."

He shot him again and again, emptying out his clip. He shot him in the legs, the arms, the shoulder; he made sure none of the shots were immediately fatal.

"Stop it! Oh god please stop!" Mikogami screamed. He was lying in the street covered in his own blood. He was crying and twitching helplessly.

"Why?" Minato asked calmly as he slapped in another clip. "It's just a game, right?" He shot him some more.

Mikogami lived for about twenty minutes before finally dying from blood loss. Minato felt he was being merciful letting it end that quickly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Higa was sitting calmly in his apartment sipping on a scotch on the rocks when the door was kicked open.

"It wasn't locked," he called from the living room. He nodded as Karasuba strolled in. "I did tell you that you'd be welcome to visit any time."

"Yara, yara but you're a cool one. Shouldn't you be running and hiding?"

He shook his head and took another sip of his drink. "What would be the point? I would never survive long anyway. When you strike at a king you must kill him or die yourself."

With a pleasant grin she nodded. "Glad to see you at least have guts, killing cowards always leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

Higa shook his head. "My intelligence and my courage didn't do me any good in the end. If my sekirei had gotten to Minato in time…"

She shrugged. "You would be running things instead of Minaka I suppose, but that's the chance you take."

"Can I make a request?"

"You want me to kill you quick and clean?"

Higa nodded.

"All right, thanks to you I got to really enjoy myself today, and I discovered what I was capable of. For that I'll make it quick."

"Thank you."

Taking her sword out she did just that.

XXXXXXXXXX

Takami was staring numbly at multiple TV screens as various national and local reporters and news crews sent out images of the destruction. Many of the pictures were of a triangle more than a mile long of flat brown earth right in the middle of the city. The reporters were going on and on about it, two square miles of Tokyo was just gone.

The other images weren't any better. There were cars and homes still burning, lifeless bodies littered the street. People were out looking desperately to try and find loved ones. It really was like something right out of a war zone. Rough estimates were as many as 60,000 killed with twice that wounded.

Minaka looked at those same pictures with a different reaction; he was ecstatic. "A new age really has begun; no one can doubt the power of the sekirei now."

Takami glared at him. "Don't tell me you're happy about this?! A huge chunk of the capitol is either gone or a wreck! Thousands of innocent people have all died because of this insanity. None of this would have happened if you hadn't begun the Sekirei Plan. You have got to see we have to stop now! Minato nearly died today protecting us! It's over."

"What are you talking about?" Minaka asked cheerfully. "I consider today just a rousing end to phase two. We can now move on to phase three."

She stared at him with her mouth hanging open. "You know I really truly believe that you are out of your mind. How can you even think of continuing as though none of this ever happened?"

"Even with the losses from today there are still plenty of sekirei and ashikabi still free. In fact I'd say things have only gotten more interesting now. The vast majority of the remaining ashikabi have only a single sekirei; it's more in line with what I'd originally anticipated. Now no one will have the strength to oppose the Sekirei Plan. From here on out things should run smoothly to the end."

Takami didn't have anything more to say. If what had just happened wouldn't make him give up his insane scheme nothing would.

XXXXXXXXXX

Six sekirei eliminated, thirty three terminated. Among the sekirei who were eliminated were numbers 6 and 107. A grand total of fifty four, exactly half, were now gone from the game. Minato shut his cell phone and tried to put it out of mind.

The sekirei were being slowly ground up and reduced to ashes.

He was sitting in the infirmary by Kusano's side as she woke up. He was just very glad that at least she'd been all right. "How do you feel Ku-chan?"

Seeing him she smiled. "Oniichan, I'm fine, it only hurts a little."

He nodded. He'd gotten the same treatment and felt much better as well. "You did a great job protecting me Ku-chan, thank you. If not for you and the others I wouldn't be here."

"I'm sorry you got hurt oniichan!"

Smiling he gently patted her head. "That wasn't your fault Ku-chan, you did your best and the important thing is you **did **save me. I am in your debt."

His words momentarily pleased her, but her slight smile blew out as she asked in a heavy voice. "What happened to Shiina?"

"He was eliminated," Minato answered. He had no anger against Shiina or the other sekirei who tried to kill him. They'd only been following the instructions of their ashikabi.

"Will I ever see him again?" Kusano asked.

"I… I honestly don't know Ku-chan, maybe." Despite his position as Disciplinary Squad ashikabi and his alpha level clearance there were things he still didn't know. Like what exactly happened to the sekirei who were eliminated from the game.

"I still love Shiina-kun," she told him in a small sad voice. "I don't hate him even though, even though…"

"I don't hate him either Ku-chan," he told her. "He did what he had to, even though he didn't want to hurt you."

The little girl nodded. The treatments seemed to have wearied her as she fell back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You're coming with me Min-chan," Karasuba took a hold of him at the apartment and began dragging him to her bedroom.

"Hey!" Benitsubasa said angrily. "We usually all share at night!" The other girls were all frowning as well.

Karasuba flashed a dangerous grin. "I am in the mood to play with Min-chan tonight; do you have a problem with that?" She placed a hand on her sword hilt.

"I'll do something with everyone tomorrow," Minato said quickly. "Come on Karasuba." He headed towards her bedroom door. "I have always wanted to see your room."

When they entered Minato was surprised at just how spares it was. There was sleeping mat on the floor but no bed. There was not furniture at all. Hanging on the wall were twenty different katanas, all in their respective sheaths. Painted on the walls in big black letters were the words, 'commitment,' 'discipline,' 'patience,' and 'vengeance.'

"The word Spartan comes to mind," he said.

She nodded. "They had the right idea, living only for battle, denying themselves creature comforts. They understood that a warrior does not need any of that."

He chuckled. "If you don't like, 'creature comforts' what am I doing here?"

She grabbed his face in both her hands and kissed him roughly, filling the room with her wings of light. "You're here because your body gives me the second greatest pleasure I know. Except for killing this is what I love most, and I don't see any reason to deny myself the occasional treat."

She pushed him down onto the floor and tore his clothes off; she didn't even bother trying to remove them. He was soon pinned beneath her as she rode him mercilessly, filling herself with mounting pleasure.

XXXXXXXXXX

After a couple rounds they were both lying naked on the floor. She had one leg between his and was playfully biting at his neck as she relaxed.

"Even if you are a human you are good for at least one thing,' she said between bites. "Well, two I suppose."

"Gee thanks," he said wearily. He was aching and sore but he was sure she'd want to go again before long. As with everything else, when Karasuba had sex she took no prisoners and showed no mercy. "Tell me something; do you like me, even just a little?"

Grinning mischievously she bit him just a little harder.

"Ow!" he slapped a hand to his neck to find a little bit of blood.

"Sorry," she said playfully. "But don't they say you only hurt the ones you love?"

His hand still over his wound he looked at her carefully. Her eyes gave away nothing and her grin was like always. He didn't know if she was being serious with him or not. "Does that mean you love me?"

She rolled over so that she was on top of him and pinned down both hands so he was helpless.

"Yes I love you," she told him.

And for a wonder she seemed serious. His pleasure though was short lived.

"I love you the way a master loves her faithful dog."

"A dog?" He said with disbelief. "Is that all I am to you?"

"Don't be upset Min-chan," she chided him. "You should be happy. I always said you would never matter to me, but now you do. You matter to me a great deal, be happy with that. I will always keep you close to me from now on Min-chan. You'll be at my side when I win the Sekirei Plan and make the world burn."

"You're not part of the Sekirei Plan," he pointed out. "At least not as a participant."

"Not yet," she told him. "There are six phases to the plan, with the final phase being the last fight between the last two. In phase five the Disciplinary Squad will be dissolved, its members will become participants."

Cold fear passed through him, here apparently was one more thing he hadn't been told. "You mean you'll fight the others?"

Leaning close she whispered in his ear. "No Min-chan, I'll **kill **the others."


	22. A rainy day at the park

"Mom," Minato said as he lit up a cigarette. "We need to have a serious talk."

Sighing she nodded and lit one up herself. They were at a fancy outdoor restaurant far from M.B.I. where there was at least a chance of talking in private. "And here I was hoping you wanted to spend a nice quiet lunch with your dear old mother."

A waiter approached them. "Excuse me, but we don't allow smoking here."

Minato turned to the man with a huge evil smile. "_What was that_?"

The waiter paled and backed away. "Nothing! Nothing at all sir! Please enjoy your meal!"

Takami shook her head. "That was pretty good, smoking, drinking, scaring people away; you're really turning into a copy of me."

"God help me," he muttered sourly. "Yeah I suppose I am, I'm sure not the person I was before I joined M.B.I. that's for sure." He looked directly at his mother through the haze of smoke. "You know I killed a man yesterday, a punk kid really, not much younger than me."

Takami slowly nodded. "I'd heard that yes. You shouldn't feel guilty about it, his actions caused many deaths. Killing him was an act of justice."

"Whoever said I felt guilty?"

Takami looked at her son in surprise. "You mean you don't?"

He shook his head.

"Then what did you feel?"

"Nothing," Minato said flatly. "I was angry as hell, but as I was killing him and listening to him beg and cry I didn't really feel much of anything."

"You really are becoming more like me," she said sadly. "I've been forced to make a lot of moral compromises since the day Minaka and I found that spaceship. I've done a lot of questionable things and kept quiet about things I knew were wrong. But even I've never killed anyone in cold blood."

"No," Minato said pleasantly. "You do your killing from a distance," he saw her flinch at the accusation and at the truth she knew lay behind it. "My job's a little different though, I actually have to get blood on my hands."

"I'm very sorry that you were in danger son," Takami said. "I was praying that you would be all right."

He waved that away as though it were nothing. "If my sekirei were in danger then it was only right that I be too. They're the ones I have to protect now. I'm not going to let anything happen to my sekirei no matter _what_. That's why I wanted to have this talk with you; there are too many things I don't know."

"You know all that you need to," Takami warned him. "Knowing too much can be dangerous."

"So can not knowing enough," he said recalling yesterday's events. "For instance, what happens to the sekirei that are eliminated from the game?"

"Why are you asking that?" Takami replied warily.

"Ku-chan wants to see Shiina again one day. I'd like to be able to tell her honestly if that's even still possible. And if something should happen to any of my sekirei I want to know what'll become of them."

"I'm sorry son, but you don't need to know that," she said. "It's best if you don't."

"Don't feed me that garbage mom," he told her. "I already know where _a lot _of the bodies are buried." He chuckled dryly. "And in some cases I mean that literally. Knowing this isn't going to make that big a difference."

Takami shook her head. "You don't need to know."

"Actually I think I do," Minato said coldly.

Mother and son stared blankly at one another, neither one willing to look away. Takami was a little proud to see her son able to stand up to her. But more than anything she was saddened, it was clear he was heading down the same path she had. She'd always wanted o keep her children free of this. At least there was still hope for Yukari.

The staring contest was ended when Minato's cell phone began to vibrate.

He read the text message with a grimace. "Minaka wants to see me right away," snapping shut the phone he got up from the table. "No rest for the wicked."

"Let's have lunch again another time son," Takami said. "And let's talk about something other than M.B.I. and everything it touches."

"What the hell would we have left to talk about?"

XXXXXXXXXX

In Minaka's office the man wasted no time telling him exactly what he wanted.

"Two sekirei and their ashikabi escaped during all the confusion yesterday," Minaka announced. "I want you to track them down and terminate them, sekirei and ashikabi both."

Minato took out a fresh cigarette, popped it in his mouth and lit it before answering.

"Why?" He asked. "What difference does it make?"

Minaka looked at him in surprise. "They have to be killed as an example to the others. Everyone must understand that the rules of the Sekirei Plan cannot be violated."

"Oh really?" Minato answered, voice dripping scorn. "Isn't one of the rules that civilians are not to be harmed? How about not harming ashikabis? How about all sekirei battles being one to one? I'd say the rules have already been not just broken but blown up, if not nuked. Compared to what's already happened what does it matter if two sekirei and their ashikabi's decided to make a break for it?"

"It matters because if they are allowed to get away with it others will try to as well." Minaka spoke unhappily. "You and your squad did a fabulous job punishing those who broke the rules of the Sekirei Plan. With the disruptive elements now gone the plan can proceed more smoothly. You and your team will continue to act as the plan's enforcers."

_At least until phase five rolls around, _Minato thought. "Minaka, after all the deaths destruction the Sekirei Plan has caused don't you think it would be a good idea to stop it now? Or at the very least no longer make it mandatory? If some sekirei wan to fight for the prize then fine, let them. But if some just want to live in peace why not let them do that too?"

Minato thought what he said was the most reasonable thing in the world. So many sekirei had died needlessly, and there had only been 108 of them to begin with. If they really were wagtails they'd be on the endangered species list. Rather than force them to keep fighting each other mindlessly why not leave them be and give them a chance to just live?

"WHAT?!" Minaka boomed furiously. "End the Sekirei Plan?! Never! Fate selected me for this role and I have dedicated the last twenty years of my life to it. The Sekirei Plan goes forward no matter what! And all the sekirei will participate! It is their destiny to fight and fight until only one remains!" Minaka crossed his arms and gave Minato an uncompromising look.

"Up until now you have been a truly amazing ashikabi, far better than I'd dared hope in fact. Your work yesterday was spectacular, first rate! **But **don't forget the reason you exist is to ensure the plan goes forward. So long as I live nothing will prevent that."

_That's about what I expected, _Minato thought. _But I wanted to give you once chance to see reason._ "All right, I can see what I need to do," smiling warmly he turned to go. "I'll go get Karasuba and take care of things."

XXXXXXXXXX

As usual the mention of a mission involving killing was all he needed to get Karasuba to come with him. They were driving in his sports car. Since it looked like it was going to rain he kept the top up.

Karasuba was very surprised when he took them to a park.

"Yara, yara Min-chan, don't tell me one of the sekirei are hiding in the bushes here."

"I need to have a talk with you in private," he told her and got out.

Grinning playfully she stepped out, her sword on her hip, and for once followed his lead.

Just as they were entering the park a cold rain began coming down. The few families and individuals who were present quickly began to leave for drier locals.

Minato tried to ignore the rain as it started to turn into a real downpour. His suit was quickly drenched and he was soaked to the bone. Even so he took her deeper into the woods here. M.B.I. might well be tracking them by satellite, but underneath the dense layer of leaves it wouldn't do them any good.

He finally stopped and turned to face Karasuba. She had her usual pleasant smile and did not seem put out by the weather in the least. He wanted very badly to have a smoke; it was one of the few things that ever helped him calm down. But that wasn't possible now.

The moment had finally come.

"I want to kill Minaka and end the Sekirei Plan. Will you help me?"

She'd clearly heard him, but she just stood there smiling.

Seeing her non reaction made his nerves even worse.

"So what is your answer Karasuba-san? Is it yes or no?"

She smiled at him and he noticed her fingering the hilt of her sword. Minato knew that if she wanted to kill him she would. He had deliberately waited until they were alone for this; he didn't want any of his other sekirei to die trying to save him.

"Do you want to know what the final prize is?"

"What?" he asked in confusion. _What the hell has that got to do with anything?_

"Do you want to know what the last sekirei will get at the end of the Sekirei Plan?" Karasuba approached him, her hand resting on the top of her sword.

"Not really," Minato told her nervously. He stood his ground, if she really was going to kill him running would make no difference. If it weren't raining he'd have lit up a cigarette.

Karasuba's eyes were looking into his, mirrors that revealed nothing but reflected everything back. "The world," she told him. "The final prize is this world."

Despite his worries Minato smiled at that. "Minaka may have a hell of a lot of money and power, but I don't think even he has that much."

"Well, it's not _really _the world," with a sudden movement her hand grabbed him and yanked him close. Her eyes were filled with blood lust. "It's the power to _destroy _this world! The power to make it all burn!"

That was when she drew her sword.


	23. Because an empty world is beautiful

He could feel her sword resting lightly on his neck. Her eyes, her wild murderous eyes, looking down into his. He didn't move, didn't speak, he tried not to breathe. Looking into those insane eyes he thought this really was the end.

"Shall I tell you about the prize?" Her voice sounded pleasant, sounded cheerful. She didn't let go of him or move the blade from off his throat.

"If you want," he tried to sound calm. When Karasuba got excited bad things were liable to happen.

"The prize is the ship," she told him.

"The ship?" His mind was blank for a second. "You mean the _spaceship_? The one that crashed onto Kamikura Island?"

"That's right Min-chan," she said happily. "It crashed into the ocean hundreds or thousands of years ago and was completely undamaged. It weapons, defenses, computers, engines, all of its systems still function perfectly. The technology on board that ship is centuries beyond anything on Earth. With it you could lay waste to everything on the face on the planet!"

"And make the world burn?" He asked dully.

Laughing she finally let go of him and slid her sword back into its sheath. To his relief he saw her eyes calm and turn into mirrors again. "Exactly!"

"If that's true why didn't Minaka use the ship himself? It sounds like something he would do."

"The answers simple, because he couldn't." She told him. "The computer systems that operate all the main functions can only be used by a member of my race; to a human they're nothing but dead circuits."

"I see," Minato answered carefully. "So only a sekirei can make the ship run?"

That's right," she said. "All the, 'amazing advances' M.B.I. has made over the last twenty years are nothing but scraps of what's in that ship. Just bits and pieces that humans were able to scrape off. The _real _wonders are locked away; anti matter energy, faster than light travel, lazers that can vaporize a city, shields that can with stand nuclear detonations, computers that can design and build machines to do anything. _That's _what the final prize is. With that ship under my control I can remake this world into whatever I want!"

"Sounds wonderful," Minato said. In truth it sounded horrifying. He didn't want to think what Karasuba would do with such power. "Why wait though? Why not just take it? That is your usual style."

"Because Minaka is not the idiot he sometimes appears to be. He **has **taken that into consideration and he installed a failsafe to keep any sekirei from trying to do just that." She chuckled. "He's installed explosives throughout the interior of the ship. They're interconnected and wired to a human computer system, if the computer system is shut down or any of the explosives tampered with or the ship powers up… boom, the guts of the ship get blown to tiny bits. Minaka is the only person who knows the pass code that will deactivate the explosives, and he'll only give the code up to the winner of the Sekirei Plan."

"So you need a code to be able to get control of the ship? Why not just get it out of Minaka? You can be very… persuasive."

"Oh I'd love to," he didn't doubt she would. "But I wouldn't put it past the little bastard to give me a fake one. The pass code has to be correct the first time it's entered if not…"

"Boom?"

She laughed and nodded.

"So, you want to win the Sekirei Plan to get your hands on that ship and all its shiny little toys? And what then?" He had a good idea but wanted to hear it from her.

She was smiling at him. "How many humans are there in the world? Six billion?"

"Around that," Minato said and began to get a sinking feeling.

"Humans are a plague on this world," she told him pleasantly. "They're weak and useless; the only thing they're fit for is to serve as slaves. I'll take that ship up into orbit and I'll destroy **every **city and town and village on earth. I'll wipe the world clean of this wretched thing you call society. Even if I kill 99.9% of all humans that'll still leave about six million of you, plenty to serve as slaves for your new masters."

He felt sick. The word genocide was the only one that could describe what she was talking about. She was casually talking about murdering billions.

Seeing his reaction she placed a gentle hand on his face. "No need to be scared Min-chan, do you really think I'd let any harm come to you? The faithful dog I love so? You'll be by my side, just as I promised you when we first kissed, we'll watch the world burn together."

"Why?" He spoke hoarsely. "Why would you want to do something like that?"

"Because an empty world is beautiful," she told him. "Minaka spoke of a new age of gods; he was right about that at least. But these gods won't be imaginary human inventions; they'll be me and my people. The sekirei who have been eliminated are all back in their stasis chambers in suspended animation. I'll kill them without ever letting them wake up, with their DNA for raw material and the medical science on board that ship I'll create a new race in my own image. A race of gods who will rule over this new world I'll create from the ashes of the old!"

She was talking about committing genocide not just on the human race but the sekirei race as well. Compared to what she was plotting Adolf Hitler was a petty criminal.

"You're insane," he whispered.

She only looked at him. "Maybe," she confessed. "But to the insane isn't insanity sensible? Insane or not Min-chan I won't let you or anyone else stop, the Sekirei Plan. Once I have the pass code I'll let you do whatever you want with Minaka. A reward for my faithful dog." She patted his head. "Now let's go track down those missing sekirei, the sooner they're dealt with the better."

He shook his head. "I'm going back to the Tower."

She appeared disappointed. She placed both hands on his shoulders and began to squeeze, slowly building up pressure and causing him pain. "That's too bad Min-chan, I really do like going out with you on my jobs. Stay if you want, but don't try and do anything foolish. I need you; I don't need your mother or your sister. Do you understand Min-chan?"

"Yeah, got it," he grunted as he thought she was about to crack his shoulder blades.

She let go and spun away. "Good, then I'll see you in a couple days. I'll call in a new driver so you head home and get out of those wet clothes. I wouldn't want you to get sick."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kusano was still in the infirmary. His other sekirei all looked very worried. They'd expected him to be gone for at least a couple days with Karasuba. Instead he'd returned home cold and wet. Ignoring all of their questions he'd taken a hot bath and was now sitting there knocking back glasses of scotch while smoking like a furnace. None of them had ever seen him like this.

"What the hell did Karasuba do?" Benitsubasa asked him.

"Nothin'," he slurred and had another drink. "What am I suppose to do now?" He asked drunkenly. He looked at them as though expecting an answer.

"You will do what you always do," Akizu stepped forward. "You will do your best." Her words were warm and loving, something she rarely showed in front of others.

Benitsubasa gently took his hand to keep him from refilling his glass. "Please don't drink any more Minato, you've had enough."

He wanted to argue with her, but the worried look on her face killed the urge.

"Whatever Karasuba did it's not important," Haihane said. "We all love you."

"That's right," Kazehana pressed her soft breasts against him and hugged him warmly. "All of us love you, to us you are the world, so please don't let anything Karasuba did or said bother you."

"You shouldn't," he said bitterly. "I don't deserve to be loved. I'm weak and a failure; I don't know how to stop her."

He didn't realize he was crying until he felt Benitsubasa wipe his tears away. "Please don't cry Minato, or we'll cry too."

"There is no reason for my precious ashikabi to shed tears," Akizu said. She put her arms around him too.

"Don't despair my love," Kazehana whispered to him. "Whatever the problem is we'll solve it."

All of them held him; they comforted him with their warmth and their softness. He felt like a child in his mother's arms. He could feel their love.

XXXXXXXXXX

That night they went to bed. Though Ku-chan was not there the women all seemed to understand that this was not the time to try and take advantage. They fell asleep together, holding each other close.

Benitsubasa, Haihane, Akizu, Kazehana, and the missing Kusano, he loved them.

He even still loved Karasuba.

But he had to stop her. For the sake of the ones he loved and for all the humans and sekirei, he had to stop her.


	24. A brave new world

He had taken the four of them to the very same park the next day, almost to the exact same spot where he and Karasuba had spoken. He prayed that M.B.I. was not listening. If they were he and his sekirei were all dead.

Kusano was still in the infirmary. She didn't need to be any more but Minato had, had a quiet word with his mom and she'd agreed to hold her for observation for a few extra days. He was now with Benitsubasa, Haihane, Akizu, and Kazehana. He decided it was time to tell them _everything_. He told them about his plans for Minaka, about his conversation with Karasuba and what she intended. And he told them about what he had decided to do about it.

The four of them listened in stunned silence; no one asked a single question or interrupted him. They all stood there listening to him to the end. Karasuba had guessed what he'd had in mind early on, but it was obvious that none of them had even suspected he wanted to kill Minaka. When he'd said that Kazehana had looked ill, but she had remained silent. They had all looked grim as he explained what Karasuba wanted to do, not only to them but to all sekirei and humans. When he told them about his plan he noticed worry but no real surprise.

"Well, that is what I intend to do," he said at last tossing down a but and stamping it out before lighting a new one.

"Geez, I get why you wanted to get hammered last night," Benitsubasa said.

"Yeah, well, that was last night," he said around a fresh cig. "Now I've decided what I want to do."

"You can be very hard when you need to be Minato," Kazehana said sadly.

He nodded. "Yeah, I like to think I'm still a good person, but who knows anymore. The things I've done…" How much blood was on his hands? He'd always thought his mom wrong for going along with Minaka from the start. Her talk about making moral compromises had sounded like nothing but weak excuses. But now look at him. How was he different? _The ends justify he means. _How many human tragedies had started with those words? How much blood shed? "If you want no part of this I'll understand Kazehana, and I won't blame you either."

She shook her head and stepped forward. "No," she said firmly. "I swore I would always love you, now and forever, and I meant it. I'll stand by your side my love… no matter what."

Akizu stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "This hurts you doesn't it Minato? Knowing what you will do? You do not need to worry about my feelings, I love you no matter what, and I believe in you. If this is the path you choose I will walk it with you."

Benitsubasa stepped forward nodding. "What choice has she left you? Now that I think about it how can you _not_ do this? If you did nothing it would be the same as if you stood by and let her murder us."

Haihane stepped forward looking at ease. "You always try and do what's best for us," she said quietly. "Even when it's hard, this is no different. You can trust us to do our part."

He hadn't really doubted they would support him, but hearing it and seeing it meant a lot. What he had to do…

_God, I really am a heartless bastard aren't I? _But what else was there? He didn't have a choice between right and wrong. His choice was between two evils, with one of the evils involving mass genocide. _Anything _that prevented that had to be better.

_I'll do what I have to._

XXXXXXXXXX

Karasuba came back two days later. The escaped sekirei and ashikabi were all terminated. Their pictures would appear on the local news as an object lesson to the other sekirei and ashikabi that there was no escape from the Sekirei Plan. The opening match of the third phase was already scheduled to begin in just a few more days.

Upon her return Karasuba saw the light turned down low and some candles burning on the dinner table. There was champagne on ice as well a few treats. Minato was in his usual black business suit seated at the table.

"Welcome home Karasuba," he greeted her. "How did things go?"

She had a pleasant smile as she came over to the table and plopped herself down on his lap. "Yara, yara they went just fine Min-chan, I actually got a couple decent fights out of the sekirei and the ashikabis begging was funny." She loosened and removed his tie as she looked about the apartment. "We all alone?"

He nodded. "I thought you might want to 'celebrate' a successful mission."

She laughed and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. "You know me much too well," she teased.

"Yeah, I guess I do." He grabbed her by the back of the neck and kissed her.

She was surprised, but she didn't mind at all. When the kiss ended and her wings of light appeared she was grinning playfully. "Yara, yara you're feeling frisky today! Did you miss me Min-chan?"

"I just… I just really wanted to kiss you," he told her. Despite his efforts there was an ache in his voice.

He felt her hands lightly touch his face. "No need for tears Min-chan, I'm not angry with you. I'm actually very happy to see you've gotten over our little spat." She kissed him this time, slipping her tongue into his mouth and her hands beneath his shirt. "I like it when we get along."

Reaching over she took the champagne and popped the cork. She poured two glasses and handed one over to him. "What shall we drink to?" She asked playfully.

He gave her a sad smile. "Let's drink to a brave new world."

"Yes! I'm glad you've come around Min-chan!" She clinked her glass to his and they both drank emptying their glasses.

He put his back on the table and took out his cell phone. He sent out a text that was already prepared.

"Who are you calling?" Karasuba asked curiously. She put a hand to her mouth to cover a yawn.

"I'm calling the rest of the squad except for Ku-chan," he said in a tired voice.

Karasuba chuckled softly and covered another yawn. She was suddenly feeling _very _relaxed. "You want me to do some kinky things with the others for you? I don't normally but I _might _if you ask me nicely."

"I really love you Karasuba," he told her softly. He tried to touch her but his arms wouldn't obey. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry."

"What do you…" she yawned once more and felt her whole body becoming numb. With a gasp she looked at the bottle of champagne and back to him. "What have you done?"

Though feeling sleepy he fought it off for just a little longer. "I did… what I had to."

He expected she would be furious, that she would try to kill him. She had always been the sharpest of his sekirei; she had always been the one to see through him. She understood, he could see it in her eyes. But rather than get angry she looked… pleased. She put a single hand to his cheek touching him with tenderness and affection. "This… is why… I love you… you're like… me." Closing her eyes she slipped forward and kissed him.

It was the sweetest kiss he'd ever had.

As her wings of light appeared she slipped off him and fell to the floor.

His head lolled back as he remained in his chair unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXX

The door to the apartment opened and his four sekirei entered.

Haihane had her claws on and her fingers were twitching in anticipation.

"Take her to her room and do it there," Kazehana said. "I don't want Minato-kun to have to see anything."

The others just nodded as they took Karasuba and carried her to her room.

XXXXXXXXXX

When the drug wore off Minato woke lying on the living room sofa surrounded by his four sekirei. They were looking down at him calmly.

"Is it…"

"Yes," Kazehana answered.

He sat up and took out a cigarette. As he tried to light it he saw his hands were trembling. He could feel it in his heart, the connection he'd had with Karasuba wasn't there anymore.

She was gone.

Without being asked Benitsubasa took hold of his hands and steadied them so he could light his cigarette.

"If you want to wait for the other part we can," Akizu said.

"No," Minato said. "I'll be fine in just a minute. We need to finish things now."

XXXXXXXXXX

Minaka was in his office as the private elevator opened. He looked up in surprise as Minato and four sekirei stepped out.

"Ah! Minato! I was just about to call you. What happened to Karasuba?"

"Number four was terminated," he said in a cold voice. "But that's not why I'm here."

"Well what can I do for you?"

"Please give me the pass code for the sekirei ship," Minato said.

Minaka noted the way the sekirei, even Kazehana were looking at him. Smiling he turned to Minato. "I see, I wonder if this is what the gods had in mind all along. Rather like a Greek tragedy… my son."

"Yeah, I suppose it is, dad." Minato took a deep puff of smoke. "Now please give me the pass code."

"You know he's your father?" Kazehana said in surprise. "Did Takami tell you?"

"No, both my mom and you never told me," Kazehana flinched slightly at the accusing tone. "I didn't know but I guessed it awhile ago, I mean we do look sort of alike and it's not like my mom was ever close to a whole lot of men."

"Can you do it then son?" Minaka asked. "Can you kill your own father?"

In answer he took out his .45 and without hesitation shot Minaka in the stomach.

As the man cried out Minato spoke with iron in his voice. "A farther is there for his children, a father loves his children, a father protects his children. You, you son of a bitch, brought me into all of this! You're no father to me. Now tell me the damn pass code, we both know you're going to."

Clutching his bleeding stomach Minaka grinned. "You're so sure your sekirei can beat it out of me?"

"No," Minato answered. "That ship was a gift from the gods. Wouldn't destroying it be the same as spitting at the gods who sent it? What will you say to them if you allow their precious gift to be lost?"

Minaka started at him. "Heh, so you believe it too? That the gods sent that ship to us? That all of this was meant to be?"

"No, I don't believe any of that fate crap. But I know you believe it, you can't let that ship be lost. So give me the code."

Still grinning Minaka laughed through the pain. "Ah, I so wish I could see what you will do with it. The pass code is; D-E-S-T-I-N-Y."

"It figures," Minato muttered. He lifted his gun and aimed for the other man's head. "Goodbye."

He pulled the trigger and brought the Sekirei Plan to an end.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Five Years Later**

For the first time in over seven hundred years the internal power systems came on line. The antimatter engines filled the ship with light as control panels that had been dormant were revived. The rocks that had buried the proud vessel were shoved off as shields were activated. The ship took off in a perfect vertical assent.

On the bridge five sekirei and one human watched a monitor showing the earth rapidly falling away.

"How is it going?" Minato asked. "This is the first time this thing has flown in who knows how long."

Kazehana was seated in the metal chair in the center of the bridge. Her right hand resting on a reddish globe that gave her direct access to the ship's systems. She alone had full control of the vessel. "It's going fine," she assured him. "I think what I want and it just does it, the information just flows right into me too."

"This is so amazing Minato-kun!" Kusano said smiling at him. Though only five years had passed sekirei matured faster than humans. Looking at her she was a stunning beauty in her teens. She had stopped calling him oniichan awhile ago preferring Minato or Minato-kun. She had told him that she wanted to be treated like a wife. They hadn't gone that far yet, but it was only a matter of time.

Benitsubasa was unhappy because her breasts were already C's and she was still growing.

"We're getting hails and demands for identification from some military and government channels," Akizu noted. She was at a station and going over communications.

"Ignore them," Minato said. "They'll know who we are soon enough."

"Japan, China, and an American carrier are scrambling fighters," Kazehana noted.

"Ignore them too; we'll be in space in less than a minute."

And they were. The display screen soon showed them the stars and the blue and white earth beneath them.

"I have defense satellites targeting us," Kazehana said.

"Nukes in space," Minato muttered. "Just what the world needs." Over the past ten years every country with nuclear weapons and a space program had been busy building missile platforms to act as 'deterrents.' Mobile launchers, subs, and airborne launchers no longer seemed enough. "Well let's start cleaning up the neighborhood."

Kazehana gave a nod. "Yes Minato-kun." With just a thought eight beams of white energy lanced out at struck eight targets, vaporizing them totally.

"We've just gotten a sudden spike in radio signals," Akizu said.

"I'll just bet we have," Minato said with a grin.

"Other battle satellites are now targeting us," Kazehana noted. She did not sound concerned.

Benitsubasa laughed. "Idiots are going to try and fight us."

"Well we did just commit an act of war against all of them," Minato said reasonably. "Take out everything with a nuke or a lazer on it, leave the communication and other satellites be."

"Yes Minato-kun."

More white beams shot out vaporizing their targets. A couple lazers shot back only to have their beam vanish as they struck the shields. Some nukes were fired off but they were all vaporized before they could get near enough to detonate. Even if every one of them had made it in it still could have been useless against those shields.

"Ah, we have a slight problem," Kazehana said.

"What?" Minato asked.

As he watched a lazer beam struck at them harmlessly.

"That beam came from the International Peace Station, the one with all the scientists."

"The _Peace _Station has a lazer?" Minato said in disbelief. It had been built with funding from most of the non aligned countries and was supposed to be a shining example of how space could be used for humanitarian purposes and to advance human knowledge. "Damn, you just can't trust anyone can you?"

As he spoke another beam came in and vanished as it hit the shields.

"There are about two hundred people on board Minato, what do you want to do?" Kazehana asked.

"Akizu, send them a message. Tell them that if they fire their lazer one more time that will be the last thing they ever do. Also tell them they have 24 hours starting now to get everyone off that station before we deal with it."

"Yes Minato," Akizu replied.

"Are you really going to blow up the Peace Station?" Kusano asked in dismay.

"They're the ones who armed it," Minato said with a shrug. "I'm getting rid of all the weapons in space."

"Except for us," Kusano said with a grin.

"Except for us," Minato agreed.

The Peace Station did not fire again.

XXXXXXXXXX

It took about an hour and a couple orbits to finally get rid of all the battle satellites.

By that time the world's governments and militaries were in a complete state of panic.

"Now one more object lesson," Minato said. "Are we over Kamikura?"

Kazehana nodded.

"Make it disappear then."

Before they'd launched Minato had evacuated the island. Just to be sure they had scanned it with sensors to confirm no humans or sekirei were there. One solid beam of white energy burned through the atmosphere striking the barren island. The ancient rocks melted away at the lazer's touch. After only a few seconds the lazer cut off and vanished. Where there had been an island there was nothing. An empty circle with a mile and half diameter was all that was left. The ocean began pouring in to fill the empty space. Soon it would just be an ordinary patch of ocean.

Every country on earth with communication satellites would know almost immediately just what they had done. It was a clear and obvious warning that their weapons could do much more than knock out satellites.

"All right, I think it's time I talked to everyone." He nodded to Akizu.

She pressed a buttons.

Minato's image filled every television, computer screen, and vidphone being used around the world. More than two billion people were watching as he lit up a cigarette and then spoke to them.

"Hello, my name is Sahashi Minato. Some of you may know me as President and CEO of M.B.I. Some of you also likely know me as an advocate for sekirei and sekirei rights. It was my sincere hope than humans and sekirei could live peacefully together. But recent kidnappings of sekirei by the governments of Japan, the United States, Russia, the European Union, and China; as well as their unlawful imprisonment have made that impossible. Therefore, to safe guard the future of now only the sekirei but the human race as well I have decided to take extreme action."

The world held its breath as he took a deep puff of smoke.

"At this moment I am speaking to you from orbit in the spaceship that originally brought the sekirei to Earth. I have just used this ship's advanced weapons and defenses to destroy all of the world's space borne weaponry. I have also wiped away a small Pacific island called Kamikura as a demonstration of the power I have at my disposal. Unless all the sekirei who have been unlawfully imprisoned are released in the next 24 hours I will vaporize the capitol of the offending nation which is still holding them. If they remain imprisoned I will destroy another major city in that country each day until they are set free."

He paused to let the threat sink in. people in Tokyo, Washington D.C., Moscow, Geneva, and Beijing would likely be panicking right now. That was good, that would bring even more pressure on those governments.

"But more than just peace for the sekirei I want to assure peace and justice for all the people living on earth. Therefore as of right now I am ordering all nuclear weapons of all types and tonnage be dismantled and safely disposed off. The sensors of this ship can detect the radioactivity of such weapons no matter how deeply they may be buried. To prove this I will have a list of the location of all nuclear weapons made available to the media and general public."

He chuckled imagining all the general staffs in the world freaking out as their secrets bases and weapons were revealed to the whole world.

"I also intend to outlaw acts of war between nations. Any country that launches a military attack on any other country, regardless of reason or provocation, will have its military forces annihilated from space. Please do not test my resolve in this matter. I am prepared to use this ship to rid the world of nuclear weapons and war, even at the cost of innocent lives."

And now for the best part.

"Lastly I am declaring myself ruler of the earth," he almost laughed. It sounded like something out of a cheesy comic book. "I invite all governments to send representatives to the UN to allow us to work together to solve the world's problems and bring a new age of peace and prosperity to human and sekirei alike. Thank you all for your time and I hope the governments of the world take my words very seriously, I am afraid their citizens will be the ones to suffer if they don't."

He nodded to Akizu and the broadcast ended.

"Hah!" Benitsubasa said happily. "My husband is ruler of the world!"

"Do you really think it will work Minato?" Kazehana asked.

He slowly nodded. "Yeah, not perfectly, not totally, but it will work some at least. Though I'm sure I'll have to use our lazers a few more times at least. Some people are bound to think I'm bluffing."

"Would you really do it Minato-kun?" Kusano asked with her big green eyes. "Would you really destroy a city?"

"Yeah I would Ku-chan," he answered without hesitation. "To put an end to war and the possibility of nuclear annihilation I'll do whatever I have to."

"You know this ship can never land again," Kazehana told him. "If it did the whole world would try and come after it and after us."

"I know, but as long as I have all of you with me I don't mind." They'd all understood what they were doing and had all agreed to it. Eventually they could use shuttles to bring people up and maybe some of them down. But they had a limitless power supply, huge stocks of everything on board, and tons of seeds so that with Kusano they had an infinite food supply.

They might eventually return to earth even if the ship remained permanently in orbit. But even if they didn't Minato and his sekirei were content.

Together they would watch over and protect this brave new world.

**The End**


	25. Epilogue

**One Year Later**

Minato was lying on a futon in one of the ship's observation domes. The dome was made of a material that was as clear as glass but twenty times stronger than steel. Lying here you got the illusion that you were on the deck of the ship out in space. The first time he'd ever entered this room he'd yelped and jumped back through the door expecting to be sucked out. Now it was one of his favorite places on this whole cavernous ship. Before him was the Earth, slowly turning. At the moment he was looking at the North and South American continents, if he stayed here Europe and western coast of Africa would come into view in about a couple hours. About every seven hour they circled the earth in a never ending orbit.

Kusano snuggled a little closer to him beneath the blankets. The first time it had felt a little weird for him, but she had wanted it very badly. Now she was as much his wife as any of the others. She smiled up at him with those big green eyes of hers, even now the innocent little girl he'd first met in an M.B.I. lab could still be seen there.

"What are you thinking Minato-kun?"

"I'm wondering when any of us will walk down there again," he looked at her questioningly. "Don't you want to feel the grass beneath your feet? A soft breeze in your hair?"

"Sure," she said with an innocent grin. "But only if I can feel your hand holding mine at the same time."

He gave her a light kiss. "If it weren't for you and the others I wouldn't be able to do this at all." He reached for a pack of cigarettes to help him enjoy the afterglow. Before he could get them Kusano deftly snatched them away. "Hey!"

"You know I hate it when you smoke," she said and threw them all the way across the room. The hit the earth and bounced off. "Your kisses taste like cigarettes."

He grinned at her. "You'll get used to it, the others did." That was one of the small advantages of having multiple wives. Getting to play the, 'but my other wives are okay with it' card.

She gave him an unhappy pout. "Well **I **hate it; it's not healthy for you either!"

He shrugged. "They won't kill me." People had probably been saying that since the first time a pipe was filled with dried tobacco. Too often they'd been wrong. In his case though… "With the medical facilities we have even if I got cancer, so what?" With the technology available it was child's play to find and remove any cancerous cells in his body. They literally had the ability to cure all disease.

Thinking about that didn't make him as happy as it should have. "It's not fair you know, _I _don't have to worry about getting sick. But there are people on Earth, millions of them, dying of cancer and other diseases right this minute."

She nodded sympathetically. "I know you want to help them Minato-kun, I do too. But it's like you always say, once you open Pandora's Box you won't be able to close it again."

"This whole ship is Pandora's Box," he muttered. "A ship filled with miracles that can do _anything_, but it can't do _everything._"

The facilities on board could indeed cure any disease… for the handful who could receive treatment. Who would decide that? Did the rich get help while everyone else suffered? The talented? Employees of M.B.I.? Whoever he chose 99.9999% would feel they were being denied treatment that could save them.

And they would be right.

The problem was the technology was too damn far advanced to be released. The exact same machines that could cure diseases could also be used for genetic engineering and to run horrific experiments or create biological weapons that would make anthrax look like a summer cold. The same went for so much of the rest of the technology. Antimatter plants could make coal, oil, nuclear, and all other power sources obsolete. They could also create explosions equivalent to hydrogen bombs either by accident or deliberate sabotage.

Minato didn't trust people to use these things responsibly. Maybe someday that would change, maybe, but for now he was very careful what technologies and medicines he allowed out into the public.

"Minato-kun?" Kazehana's voice seemed to call from all around him. "You wanted to know when the first broadcast from China began."

"Thanks Kazehana-chan," he spoke in a regular voice. "I'll be right there." He gave Kusano another kiss that made her wings appear and then tossed aside the blanket to start getting dressed.

Seeing their time alone was over she got up as well and started putting her clothes on too. "Why do you even want to hear this broadcast? You _know _what they're going to say."

"I guess I want to see how bad it is."

XXXXXXXXXX

On the bridge his other wives were already waiting. Kazehana was in the command chair, her hand resting on the globe that gave her control over the ship. Her belly was really big; she would be giving birth in the next couple of weeks. Akizu had a noticeable bulge as well, she was five months along. Haihane wasn't showing yet. When he thought about the children who would be born here he felt guilty. In some ways they would have an ideal existence. They would never want for any material item. They had an endless supply of food, water, and energy. There were machines on board that could construct _anything _from a doll to a dress made for the latest Paris fashion. The children would be loved and treasured and would have a huge family to play with and watch out for them. They would never know prejudice or hatred or want.

On the other hand they would never go to the beach or to the park or to an amusement park. They would never go to a school or make friends who were not family members. Could he really deny his children that? Then again would any of his children ever be safe if they did go to Earth?

They wouldn't ever be in China.

The broadcast image of the Chinese Premier appeared on the display screen. Hung Tso was a stately trim figure in his early 60's. He was a hard core socialist who'd made a name for himself suppressing the revolts in Nanking back in 2014. The fact he's been selected as Premier was a clear sign of China's defiance.

The man spoke slowly from a prepared statement in Chinese. The computer put a japans translation alongside as he spoke.

"Today marks the one year anniversary of the criminal attack perpetrated on the People's Republic of China. It was one year ago that the so called World President Sahashi Minato launched an unprovoked assault on the military forces this nation had placed in space as a protective shield. And of course one day later came the criminal and unwarranted destruction of our great capitol of Beijing. Two million innocent lives were lost to this blood thirsty man who claims to rule the whole of this world. Since that time there have been other unprovoked and unnecessary attacks made on sovereign Chinese soil. Our people have also suffered due to the unjust trade sanctions imposed upon us by the so-called world government. Though nearly all other nations have submitted to his demands China will never do so. Sahashi Minato is a war criminal guilty of causing the deaths of more than two million innocent Chinese citizens. We shall never submit to be ruled by such a monster. China stands firmly on the side of freedom and human rights. Thank you."

As the image disappeared everyone turned their eyes to Minato. He reached into his pocket for a smoke before remembering Ku-chan had tossed them. "I don't think they like me very much," he said with a shrug.

"They left a few things out," Kusano said quickly. "Like how the rest of the world is on your side."

"Or the fact that they had a sekirei imprisoned for more than a year after kidnapping her," Kazehana said.

"Yeah! Or that those other attacks were all on nuclear facilities and weapons," Benitsubasa said.

"He didn't say that all those people died because they _wouldn't let _them evacuate," Haihane said.

That was true. After making his announcement the Chinese government had cleared out of the capitol. But they had sent troops to close the city borders to keep the ordinary citizens from leaving. They had gambled he would not be willing to kill so many in order to carry out a threat.

They'd lost, but it had been the ordinary people who had suffered for it.

All the other countries had agreed to his demands, though they maintained their own governments. In New York the UN functioned as a World Government under his dictates, their orders had to be obeyed and their laws followed. No one was allowed to travel to China or to conduct business with them. The world wide sanctions were not only ruining China's economy they were causing widespread hunger. There were reports of riots and demonstrations in the rural areas where people were beginning to starve.

He could have annihilated their entire military from space and ordered the rest of the world's forces to invade and occupy them. But he hadn't wanted to do that, he'd chosen the slower route of starving them into submission or else causing a revolution.

How many people would die before China agreed to join his camp? Half a million? A million? Two? He shook his head. There were no easy answers.

He would just have to keep doing what he had to.

XXXXXXXXXX

On earth people went about their daily lives.

Miya was busy making dinner when two little girls, twin three year olds, burst into the kitchen being chased by a little girl with red hair waving some handcuffs in the air shouting she was a police woman. Miya sighed. "Hanayo, Hanako, no running in the house please. Mako where did you find those?"

The little girl turned to her. "I found them in mommies' room auntie Miya."

_I'll have to have a word with Matsu again about leaving things like this out. _"That's not a toy, please give it to me." Miya held out her hand. Mako obediently placed the handcuffs in them. "That's a good girl, now please tell your mother and father that dinner is almost ready."

"Yes auntie!" The girl hurried back out after her 'cousins.'

"Seo!!" Miya could hear Hikari's voice reverberating though the Inn. "You lazy bum! Why don't you get a job like any responsible father would?"

"Why?" Seo's lazy voice replied. "Miya won't ever let us starve or throw us out. Why should I bother?"

"Don't you have any pride?" Hikari screeched.

"Nope," he said with a laugh.

The next sound she heard was the crackle of electricity followed by Seo's shouts of pain.

"He really is scum," Miya muttered to herself. She stepped out the back entrance to look at her other residents.

Number 95, Kuno and her husband Haruka were playing with their five year old. She had once been his sekirei, but when her crest was removed it could not be restored again. When they kissed wings of light did not appear and she could not use a norito even if she wanted to. She no longer shared the physical connection to him she once had. But it really didn't seem to matter. After she and the other captured sekirei were freed she'd sought out Haruka and stayed at his side ever since. They loved each other and were husband and wife now even if they were no longer sekirei and ashikabi.

Sighing she thought about former residents. Her heart still ached for poor Uzume. She wished the girl had been given a better fate. She thought about a couple other former residents and her heart ached some more, though for a different reason.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Homura! It is your turn to change the diapers!" Tsukiumi said loudly.

Homura sighed. "I'm coming dear."

After Tsukiumi had been released she had gone back to the Inn just long enough to tell Seo that if he ever so much as looked at her again she would kill him. She had then announced she would never allow any damn monkey to violate her.

That had been fine until she decided she wanted to have sex.

**Flashback**

He'd woken up with a start to find Tsukiumi in his room in a pink nightgown. "Tsukiumi what the hell are you doing? If Miya catches you in here…"

She had looked vulnerable in that moment for the first time he'd ever known her. Her cheeks had turned pink and she had the most adorable little girl look on her face. "Homura would you… would you like to take me into your warm embrace?" She'd taken his hand and placed it on her large and supple breast.

Once that happened what followed was only natural. (He was a man after all, 100%!)

And then a couple weeks later…

"Homura you bastard!! I'm pregnant!" Tsukiumi had screamed.

"What?" He'd cried out. "But we only did it once!"

"Your seed is strong then," Tsukiumi had glared at him and started grinding her teeth. "You **are **going to take responsibility, right?!"

They'd gotten married and moved into a two bedroom house in the suburbs. Fortunately M.B.I. was still providing all the first generation sekirei unlimited funds. So Homura had gone from a club host and guardian of sekirei to a stay at home dad.

Life was cruel sometimes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shiina was staring up at the night sky from his bedroom window.

"Are you thinking about your imouto again?" His wife asked as she approached him.

He nodded. "Yes, I'm just hoping she's all right."

Yukari put her arms around his slim waist and planted a kiss on his cheek. They had met through M.B.I. following her graduation. It had been love, or maybe lust, at first sight. "You can call her or email her whenever you want. It's not like you don't get to talk to her all the time."

The ship's communications systems made contacting them easy.

"I know," he said. "But I'd like to see her face to face again one day."

"I'm sure you will… one day," his wife told him. "But for tight now…" she had an evil gleam in her eye.

Shiina saw it and knew what was coming. "I'm feeling tired tonight."

Not caring Yukari threw him down on the bed. "Ravish me!" She shouted and jumped on top of him as he whimpered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Takami was looking at the design for the new M.B.I. shuttle that would be completed within six months. It was specifically designed to be able to dock with the sekirei ship. There was no way she or her mom were going to settle for just seeing Minato's children on a screen. Besides, having to deal with all these slimy politicians all the time (as Minato's voice on earth as it were) she had a few _choice_ things to say to him. She might even have to beat him.

Leaning back in her seat she lit a cigarette and blew out some smoke. "My son, President and ruler of the world. Damn it; am I great mom or what?"


End file.
